twisted love
by Hakuai-animelover135
Summary: Jadi actress enak ya. Ada duit, rumah besar, banyak teman dan hal-hal lain. Tapi bagaimana dengan cinta? Elena Star seorang actress di dunia celebritis tapi sebenarnya masih murid smp dan sampai suatu saat Elena jatuh cinta dan hidupnya jadi complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonus chapter**

_**Start of something new**_

**Author's note:" Title dari high school musical 1"**

Hi namaku Elena Star! Kalian tahu kalau aku temanya Flora Marigold dan bisa di bilang teman dekat. Kalian tau kan aku ini di dunia celebritis aku ini akting dan model paling terkenal dan tercantik! Tapi kalau dunia biasa aku cuman murid SMP biasa aja. Nama aliasku itu Stella ini nama aku pakai di dunia celebritis dan aku punya pacar..namanya Edge. Dia sekolah di NASA anak cool dan playboy tapi baik kok... Well enjoy my adventure ^^

Author's note: ini kejadian saat Elena sudah sekolah di NASA. Oh ya aku lupa bilang sesuatu... Credit to winx club! Karena nama Stella dan Flora itu dari film winx club italian cartoon

Stella artinya bintang/star

Flora artinya bunga/Flower

Heheh well enjoy...

Ch 1

Hari yang indahku. Matahari terasa adam dan angin sejuk sekali.

" Stella lihat ke sini"

Tret..tret..tret..

" Wah hasil photonya bagus sekali, dengan gini kita bisa lebih untung" kata orang kamera

" Stella memang cantiknya... Aku iri" kata salah satu model disana yang juga sedang photo shoot

" Stella kerja yang bagus" kata manajerku

" Hehehe makasih" kataku

" Ok break 10 min" kata manajerku

"Aku makan dulu ya" kataku sambil lari

" Iya hati-hati" teriak manajerku

Hari ini hari jumat. Aku udah selesai dan cepat-cepat ke photo studio. Tidak ada seorang pun tau kalau aku ini sebenarnya anak smp biasa yang bernama Elena Star kecuali manajerku.

Aku selalu biarkan rambutku kebawah dan tidak pernah ikat tapi memakai bando biar kelihatan lebih cantik.

" Hey lihat itu Stella" kata seorang

" Wahh rambut emasnya bagus banget ya" kata salah satu mereka

" Aku iri banyak cowok suka sama dia dan selalu minta kencan sama dia" kata salah satu model

" Iya"

Lalu aku sampai di kantin dan ambil makanan dan dudukl di ujung kursi yang sepi...

" Hey Stella"

" Oh hey Heiji" kataku

" Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Heiji

" Boleh aja" kataku

Heiji Sakamoto adalah seorang actor Jepang. Kata orang dia cakep,kaya, dan banyak perempuan suka dia yah seperti Edge lah...

" Aku ga sabar film berikut kamu" kata Heiji dengan senang

" Oh ya? Kenapa? Gara-gara aku akan main di filmmu ya?" Tanyaku

" Hahaha iya, ada aja loh" ketawa Heiji

" Aku gitu loh" kataku dengan sombong

" Dasar sombong" kata Heiji dengan ledek

" Dasar genit" ledek ku balik

" Hey Heiji!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang aku kenal dan aku melihat siapa

" Oh tidak masalah udah datang" kataku di pikiran

" Oh hey Clarista" kata Heiji

Rumor bilang kalau Clarista dan Heiji pacaran tapi banyak orang lebih setuju kalau Heiji jadi pacarku. Aku cuek aja karena aku ga tertarik dengan Heiji biarpun aku setuju Heiji itu tampan tapi tetap aja ga...

" Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya Clarista ke Heiji. Aku mah di cuekon aja. Lalu Clarista duduk di samping Heiji dan kedua temanya dudk di sebelah dia. Aggh sempit. 5 orang di satu bangku. Aku langsung ke baku satunya.

" Oh Hey Stella, aku ga lihat kamu disini" kata Clarista dengan ledek

Tentu saja ga dia kan pura-pura ga tau padahal aku lihat matanya melirik aku kok

" Aku baru sampai sini kok" kataku tapi bohong ya. Percuma aku bilang sebenarnya dia paling-paling bilang "iya deh terserah kamu"

" Oh ya udah" kata Clarista

Lalu selama panjang waktu Clarista bicara dan Flirt sama Heiji. Heiji kelihatanya udah mau muntah tapi karena itu ga sopan dia pura-pura baik aja. Ugh,! Aku mulai muntah tolong keluarkan aku dari sini!

"Hei Stella! Heiji! Waktunya shooting" kata produser film

Akhirnya aku bisa pergi dari sini. Legahnya begitu juga Heiji

" Baik aku akan ke sana" kata Heiji

" Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ya, maaf mengangu" kataku dengan nada ledek

" Awas kau..." Kata Clarista dengan nada dan suara marah

Lalu Heiji dan Stella tinggalkan Clarista di dalam kemarahannya. " Kamu berlibihan tau" kata Heiji

" Biarin aja" kataku dengan ga peduli.. Aku memang ga peduli dengan perempuan itu kok...

" Baiklah di scene ini Stella kamu akan pura-pura sedih dan Heiji datang untuk cari kamu karena khawatir dan saat itu kamu mengukap perasaan ke Heiji dan Heiji kau juga dan kalian ciuman lalu di ujung tembok teman Kamu( stella) melihat itu dan ga terima" kata produser itu

" Baik" kataku

" Mari kita melakukan terbaik kita" kata Heiji

" Baiklah" kataku

Aku sedang shooting film yang judul "love is mystery". Di cerita ini ada seorang perempuan biasa jatuh cinta sama seorang aktor tapi teman lamanya perempuan itu suka sama dia dan nanti akan ada tradegy and complicated love. Dan aku sebagai toko utama dan perempuan itu! Menyenangkan sekali! Dan Heiji jadi actor itu di dalam cerita dan teman perempuan itu orang lain...

Di hari yang dingin. Aku duduk di lantai. Kakiku ga bisa bergerak karena sedang shock. Hujan turun di langit sebagai tanda kalau mereka nangis untukku.

"Hei kamu ga apa-apa"

Aku melihat ke atas dan aku melihat seorang laki-laki bermabut hitam dan kulit putih. Aku tau laki-laki itu... Dia seorang actor terkenal. Aku bertemu dia dan katanya dia mencintaiku tapi ternyata aku salah...

" Mau apa kamu! Pergi sana" kataku dengan marah

Aku berdiri dan mau kabur. Tapi tanganku di pegang erat sama dia.

" Tunggu Marie" kata laki-laki itu

" Apa yang kamu mau Jasen?" Kataku dengan marah

" Aku khawatir denganmu, tiba-tiba aja kamu pergi dan lari gitu aja" kata Jasen dengan khawatir

" Itu karena aku melihat kamu mencium gadis lain" kataku dengan sedih. Mata ku penuh dengan air dan menetes terus sampai tak ada habisan. Di dunia ini memang mustahil celebrity jatuh cinta pada gadis biasa. Itu hal yang gak mungkin

" Kamu salah paham, dia menciumku tiba-tiba" kata Jasen

" Sudah aku ga mau dengar lagi" kataku dengan marah

" Kenapa kamu peduli? Kenapa?" Tanya Jasen

" Mau tau kenapa! Itu karena aku CINTA kamu!" Kataku dengan teriak. Aku marah kenapa dia ga bisa menyadarkan itu dari dulu.

"Apa?" Kata Jasen dengan kaget

" Iya aku cinta kamu tapi ini sudah berakhir" kataku

Lalu sekali lagi tanganku di tarik dan lariku di hentikan. " Apa lagi sich" kataku dengan penuh amarah. Tiba-tiba aku merasa hangat di bibirku dan seluruh badan ku menempel di badan dia. Ternyata dia mencium aku.

" Marie aku juga cinta kamu, dari dulu dan udah lama sekali" kata Jasen. Aku bisa melihat matanya penuh dengan air. Ini baru pertama kali aku melihat dia nangis.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Maka marilah kita ulang dari awal" kata Jasen

" Baiklah tapi ga ada tipuan " kataku

" Baiklah"

Di lain pihak ada seorang melihat kita berdua. Wajahnya penuh Marah dan dendam.

" Jasen aku ga akan terima ini! Aku akan balas kau! Lihat saja nanti"

" CUT! Ok cukup sampai sana" kata produser film itu

" Kerja yang bagus Stella" puji manajerku

" Makasih" kataku dengan senang

" Seperti biasa untuk Stella, hebat dan sempurna" kata Heiji yang jadi Jasen

" Ah biasa aja kok" kataku

" Stella aku sungguh senang bisa kerja bersamamu" kata laki-laki yang menjadi teman character Utama

" Aku juga Lynee" kataku

" Baik shooting selesai, stella kamu boleh pergi pulang" kata Produser itu

" Ah makasih banget" kataku dengan senang. Akhirnya selesai juga biarpun aku suka jadi actor tapi sebenarnya melelahkan. Lalu aku ganti baju dan pulang dengan mobilku . Sampai rumah aku ganti baju dan lepaskan wigku yang aku pakai untuk menyamar jadi actress dan model dan kontak lenseku lalu ambil handphoneku untuk aku memanggil seorang...

" Hey Flora! Apa kabar" kataku

" Hey Elena ! Gimana shootingnya?" Tanya Flora

" Baik aja, besok kita jadi hangout kan?" Tanyaku dengan ga sabar

" Tentu saja" kata Flora

Flora adalah seorang medical dokter terkenal. Banyak Pria suka dia karena baik dan lembut. Dia juga seorang astronaut sejak kita semua masuk NASA. Berkat pacarnya Flora adalh Brett Flora jadi seperti dulu lagi dan ketemu impiannya sekali lagi.

" Hey Edge mau bicara sama kamu nih" kata Flora

" Apa? Flora tunggu" telat Flora sudah kasih handphonenya ke Edge

" Hey Elena" kata Edge

" Hi Edge" kataku

" Kamu lagi ada acara? Kenapa ga datang" tanya dia

Lega. Aku kira Edge tau aku lagi shooting saat Flora tanya.

" Iya ada masalah keluarga" bohongku

" Oh I see... Jadi besok mau kemana? Mau aku jemput?" Kata Edge

" Edge kamu kan ga bisa setir mobil" kataku

" Memang ga tapi rumahmu dan aku dekatkan" kata Edge

Astaga! Kenapa bisa tahu! Kalau Edge kerumah kok rahasia aku sebagai selebritis bisa ketahuan. Biarpun kita belum jadian dan udah jadi teman. Aku belum bisa mengatakan sebenarnya. Terlalu beban dan bahaya.

" Eh ga usah kita ketemu di bus stop aja ya" usulku

" Yah udah, sekali-kali aku mau lihat rumahmu" kata Edge dengan kecewa

" Kapan-kapan deh" kataku

"Baiklah, goodnight" kata Edge

" Iya goodnight" kataku

Lalu handphone aku matikan. Dan aku lemparkan badanku ke kasur dan matikan lampu lalu tidur...

" Edge... Kapan ya dia tembak aku? Aku berharap dia suka sama aku" kataku di pikiran

" Tapi apa bisa? Aku kan seorang celebritis dan juga high school girl, ga terlalu berat apa?" Tanya ku di dalam hati

" Udah lah, aku mau tidur" kataku

Dan dengan begitu aku tidur di malam yabg dingin...

Author's note: selamat menikmati cerita bonus ch ini... Ini cerita extra untuk cerita "heart beat". Cerita OC 3 ku Elena Star. Aku harap ini ga panjang bgt, kalau iya lama-lama jadi ceritaku kaya Heart beat. Hahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**" When I meet him"**

Tiit...tiiit...tiiit..

Jam wekerku bunyi aku bangun dan matikanya lalu aku lihat kalenderku yang di sebelah aku... Astaga! Hari ini hari ulang tahun Edge! Aghh... Aku lupa karena kemarin shooting dan juga gara-gara perempuan sombong itu Clarista aku jadi kemarin malam mimpi buruk tentang aku di apain sama dia..m dasar perempuan genit!

Aku ga ada waktu untuk complain, aku harus segera ganti baju, makan dan ketemu Edge di bus stop...

Aku lari keras cepat sekali sampai sepatu copot berapa kali. Akhirnya aku sampai di tempat tujuan dan aku melihat Edge

" Edge!" Teriakku untuk dapat perhatian dia

" Elena! Yo!" Sapa dia

"*pant* aduh cepek bgt!" Kataku dengan kehabisan nafas

" Kamunya sich lari-lari" kata Edge

" Abis kalau ga telat, nanti kamu marah lagi" jawabku

"Hahaha ga akan kok, hari ini hari yang spesial" kata Edge

" Oh iya, Selamat Ulang Tahun!" Kataku

" Ternyata kamu ingat" kata Edge yang terharu

" Hahaha tentu saja dong, kamu kan temanku" kata Elena

" Hadiah mana?" Tanya Edge

" Nanti dong" kataku aku juga sekalian mau shopping

" Jangan-jangan lupa ya?" Tanya Edge

Oh no, mungkin dia tahu deh tapi aku ga bisa bilang sebenarnya kan? Atau bisa?

" Umm... Ketinggalan di rumah, nanti aja deh kasihnya bus udah mau datang" bohong aku

" Yah payah... Ya udah deh" kata Edge

Lalu bus datang dan kita berdua naik. Kita duduk di agak belakang dan selama perjalanan kami bicara banyak hal. Mau tahu Edge bicara apa? Stella! Yah Stella itu adalah aku. Stella adalah nama alias selama aku pakai untuk akting dan model. Tapi anehnya Edge ga tau kalau Stella aku. Yah iya kali aku kan pakai wig sama kontak lense pas jadi celebritis.

" Stella itu cantik banget! Dia benar-benar cewek tipeku banget!" Kata Edge

" Hahaha di dalam mimpimu kali, ga mungkin orang biasa jadian sama celebritis kecuali kamu seorang celebritis" kataku

Memang benar. Orang biasa mau jadian sama celebritis memang mustahil apa lagi Edge ga tau aku "Elena" itu adalah "Stella". Baguslah karena di dunia celebritis itu sebenarnya bahaya juga loh. Orang jahat bisa tangkap kamu atau minta banyak uang untuk sesuatu dengan menangkap seorang yang kamu kenal atau berharga... Benar-benar sedih.

" Aku dengar nanti dia akan main film sama Heiji Sakamoto. Pria dari Jepang" kata Edge

" Kenapa? Jealous ya?" Kataku

" Ga biasa aja" bohong Edge

" Ah masa, karena aku dengar kalau dia akan ciuman sama Heiji itu di film dan banyak bilang kalau mereka cocok berdua" kataku . Hehehe aku mau lihat gimana expresi Edge sama dia peduli atau ga kalau aku sama Heiji.

" Apa? Serious loh! Dimana kamu dengar itu?" Kata Edge dengan kaget dan marah

" Magazine" kataku tapi juga dari teman atau gossip

" Aku ga percaya! Iya memang benar

Kalau mereka cocok sekali" kata Edge dengan nada kecewa " Tapi ya sudah lah kalau Stella sama Heiji ya udah sana! Aku ga peduli!" Kata Edge

dengan kesal

Halilintar sember ke arah ku dan angin seperti tiup ke arah kita. Edge tidak peduli kalau aku sama Heiji. Kalau kita jadian? Padahal aku pikir dia akan bilang kalau dia ga setuju dan ga akan menyerah tapi... Aku salah. Mendengar itu hatiku jadi sakit dan ingin nangis.

" Hey kamu kenapa? Kok sedih gitu?" Tanya Edge dengan cemas

" Ga apa-apa" kataku

" Apa aku katakan sesuatu yang menyatimu?" Tanya Edge

" Ga kok" kataku sambil senyum biarpun pasti ketahuan karena masih ada air mata di mataku

" Hey sudah ya jangan menangis" kata Edge dengan lembut lalu dia maju kedepan dan hapus air mataku. Tentu saja aku malu dan kaget. Tapi aku juga senang karena dia peduli dan tanganya hangat sekali saat dia menyentuh wajahku. Aku ini ada-ada aja. Dia maksud kan Stella bukan aku. Edge juga ga tau kalau aku ini Stella.

" Aku cuman bercanda kok tentang Stella, pastilah aku complain kan udah aku bilang kalau dia tipeku" kata Edge dengan nada percaya diri

" Hahahaha iya deh, sana sama pacarmu" ejekku tapi juga pura-pura marah dan ignore

" Ah Elena aku cuman bercanda" kata Edge

"Masa?" Kataku dengan pura-pura ga percaya

" Iya jangan nangis dong" kata Edge dengan memohon

" Siapa juga mau nangis, iya aku tahu, aku cuman bercanda kok" kataku

" Ahh dasar" kata Edge

" Heheh maaf" kataku

Aku senang Edge bilang kalau Stella tipenya dia karena stella kan aku. Tapi aku sekali-sekali ingin dengar dia bilang kalau aku tipenya Edge juga. Karena Stella dan aku kan beda. Stella ya Stella seorang celebritis aku ya aku anak smp biasa biarpun orangnya sama( hahaha kaya Hannah Montana aja tapi ini beda). Lalu bus berhenti dan kita turun dan mencari teman kita yang sudah janjian hangout sama-sama.

" Elena disini" teriak seorang. Aku lihat ke arah suara itu dan melihat gadis bermabut emerald sama cowok bermabut pirang

" Flora! Brett!" Kataku

" Yo Brett" sapa Edge

" Hey lama banget kamu" kata Brett

" Maaf bus lama sich" kata Edge

"Gimana hari-harimu?" Tanya Flora

" Baik-baik aja" kataku

"Lalu shootingnya untuk film baru gimana?" Bisik Flora

" Berjalan lancar kok hanya saja kalau Clarista ga menganggu Heiji pasti lebih lancar" kataku dengan kesal

" Hahaha"

" Hei kalian bisik apa sich?" Tanya Edge

" Ga ada, rahasia perempuan aja" kataku

" Ya udah ayo cepat yang lain sudah tunggu" kata Brett

" Baik"

Lalu kita berempat pergi main bowling, nontob movie dan kita shopping. Di jalan Edge selalu tanya Brett kapan ulang tahunya dirayain dan siapa aja datang. Brett malah pura-pura ga dengar dan terkadang kalau dia tanya ada gangguan.. Hahaha kasihan deh. Dan akhirnya saatnya makan. Aku lapar sekali nih. Lalu kita ke suatu tempat yang sudah di reserve sama Na Astro Ranger lalu saat kami masuk dalam...

" Happy B'day!" Teriak yang lain

" Kalian... Jadi ingat ulang tahunku ?" Kata Edge dengan terharu

" Hahaha iya dong masa kamu ga sadar sich" kata Jo

" Ga mungkin kan kita lupa ulang tahun teman kita" kata Miller

" Dan ini sudah di atur sama Brett,Flora dan Elena termasuk yang pura-pura ga tau" kata Aria

Edge melihat kearah kami dengan muka kesel atau marah.

" Hi Edge" kataku

" Hi lagi!" Kata Edge dengan marah

" Jangan marah ini kan part of surprise" kata Flora

" Iya kita kan cuman bercanda" kata Brett

" Tapi tetap aja sakit tau, kamu juga Brett pura-pura ga dengar lagi" kata Edge dengan kesal

" Eh udah jangan bertengkar" kata Amanda

" Iya. Sekarang yang penting kamu kan ada disini" kata Aria

" Ayo kita udah siapin makanan" kata Mika

" Ayolah Edge" kataku dengan memohon dia

" Ah iya deh" kata Edge

Lalu kita semua rayain dengan meriah. Semua datang kecuali Maria. Seperti biasa dia sibuk dengan kasus. Aku tanya yang lain Maria mana. Kata mereka Edge ga mau ajak dia. Hooh ternya gitu toh. Edge masih anggao maria musuhnya. Dasar Edge! Dia benar-benar harus belajar jadi teman Maria. Maria sebenarnya baik kok. Di dalam pesta Aria nyanyi lagu dan Amanda nari. Kita ada di tempat karoake sebernarnya dekat mall kok. Lalu Edge diminta nyanyi sama Aria dan tama malu ya. Tapi akhirnya mau juga. Mau tahu nyanyi apa? Baby by justin Beber! Hahaha kocak abis! Aku sempet rekam dia! mau aku upload di youtube ga ya? Jangan deh kasihan. Aku dengarnya sampai ketawa dan nangis. Hahahaha ga tiba-tiba hpku bunyi...

Treet...treet...treet...

Aku check dan sms masuk. Aku buka ternyata dari manajerku. Katanya ada photo shoot dan shooting lagi -_-". Kenapa sekarang? Kenapa ga nanti? Ah kesal.

" Flora aku harus pergi ada shooting" bisikku

" Sekarang? Kan Edge lagi ulang tahun?" Kata Flora

"Aku tahu, tapi ini juga penting, gimana ya?" Kataku dengan bingung

" Hmm... Kalau ga kamu perginya nanti aja sebentar lagi kok" kata Flora

" Ok aku akan balas manajerku" kataku

Lalu aku balas dia dan bilang lagi ada acara lain. Tapi dia balas bilang kalau ini gawat darurat karena filmnya akan di kasih ke director 3 hari lagi! Aku dengar saja udah pusing pikirinya dan udah mau pingsang! 3 hari lagi! Sebentar banget! Hah mau ga mau aku harus pergi kan? Ini kan pekerjaanku, hey siapa bilang jadi celebritis itu gampang ya

" Flora aku benar-benar harus pergi. Manajerku marah-marah nih" kataku

" Aduh gimana ya?" Kata Flora dengan bingung

" Brett, Elena harus pergi ada urusan keluarga" bisik Flora

" Lagi? Bukanya udah selesai?" Tanya Brett ke aku

" Ga tau tiba-tiba mendadak" kataku

" Oh ya udah kalau gitu" kata Brett " hey Edge sini" panggil Edge yang baru turun dari stage abis nyanyi.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Edge dengan heran

" Elena, pacarmu tuh mau pergi ada urusan keluarga" kata Brett sambil menunjuk aku

"Aku bukan pacarnya dia, kita belun jadian kok" kataku biarpun aku mau sich

" Iya kita belum kok, loh kok ada lagi? Bukanya selesai" kata Edge

" Ga tau ayahku sms aku" kataku

" Oh baiklah, kalau gitu bye" kata Edge

" Iya bye! Have fun in ur b'day!" Kataku sambil ambil tas dan menuju keluar

" Loh Elena mau pergi?" Tanya Miller

" Iya biasalah" kata Aria

" Sudah ayo lanjutin acaranuya" kata Flora

" Sip siapa yang mau nyanyi?" Kata Edge

Aku keluar dari mall dan langsung menuju ke studio. Sampai studio aku langsung ganti baju dan pakai wig dan kontak lense lalu manajerku tarik aku dan bawa ke tempat photo shoot...

Click...click...click...

" Stella kasih lebih expresi" kata orang photo itu

Click...click...click...

"Mau lebih expresi? Baiklah aku akan kasih kamu." Kataku di dalam hati

" Bagus sekali!" Kata photographer itu

* after schooting*

Capek sekali. Badanku pegal semua. Hari ini bukan hari yang beruntung aku jalan pulang rumah. Hari ini supirku ga dateng karena dia ada masalah keluarga jadi aku terpkas jalan kaki pulang. Aku lupa lagi ganti penampilamn. Apa ga apa-apa ya aku pergi kaya gini? Ah sudahlah aku kan pakai kacamata hitam? Eh iya aku mau ke toko cd dulu deh. Hehehe aku mau beli sesuatu dan sekalian ke mall shopping untuk hadiah Edge.

Di dalam perjalanan aku sedang sms teman-teman ku lalu langkahku di hentikan karena aku dengar suara jeritan orang yang kedengeranya sedang melihat sesuatu dan senang sekali. Aku melihat ke arah suara itu. Dan mau tahu apa yang aku lihat? Edge! Dia sedang main roller skate dan lagi gaya! Gaya keren sekali!

" HEAH! Kata Edge yang baru lompat dan turun lagi

" Ayo Edge! Kamu pasti bisa!" Kata temanya

" Baiklah! Ini gayaku yang baru!" Kata Edge.

Aku copt kacamata hitamku biar lebih dia naik ketas dan lompat. Lompatnya tinggi sekali dan dia berputar-putar di langit seperti ga ada gravity di bawah dan bisa melayang dan melakukan tubuh mu secara keinginanmu! Hebat!

" Heah! Selesai" kata Edge baru turun dan hentikan permainanya

" Hebat! Hebat!" Sorak para penonton disana

Lalu aku melihat Brett dan lainya juga ada di situ melihat Edge.

" Dasar Edge selalu aja" kata Brett dengan melipat tanganya

" Hahaha biasa kan untuk Edge" kata jo

" Pertandinganya kan sebentar lagi wajar dia harus siap-siap" kata Miller

" Edge ayo pulang!" Teriak Brett

" Iya tunggu sebentar aku mau lakukan satu kali lagi" jawab Edge

" Dasar Edge" kata Brett

Lalu Edge melakukan satu lagi tapi tiba-tiba matanya melihat ke aku dan begitu melihat ke aku wajahnya kaget sekali dan karena itu dia ga konsentrasi lalu pas mau keatasnya dia tiba-tiba kepeleset dan jatuh.

" Woah! Woah!" Kata Edge sambil menaruh kaki kananya di atas dan buka dua tanganya untuk balance

" Edge awas!" Kata Brett

" Edge!" Kata jo dengan panik

Terlambat Edge udah jatuh.

" Ouch!" Teriak Edge kesakitan

Lalu aku cepat-cepat pergi biar ga ketahuan ada aku. Aku ga mau orang tau itu salah aku dan apalagi aku penampilanya Stella!

* Edge scene*

" Hey Edge kamu ga apa-apa kan?" Tanya Brett

" Iya aku ga apa-apa" kata Edge dengan kesakitan

" Tadi kamu kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Teman Edge

" Tadi aku lihat Stella melihatku gaya di dekat pintu sana!" Kata Edge sambil menunjuk

" Hah? Stella? Mana?" Kata temanya dengan kaget

" Kamu mimpi kali!" Kata teman satunya lagi

" Iya kamu kan selalu bicara tentang Stella ke kita" kata temanya yang pertama

" Iya maaf" kata Edge

" Tapi perasaan aku benar-benar lihat dia deh" kata Edge di dalam hati.

" Baiklah cukup sampai sini, ayo pulang" kata Brett

"Baik" kata Edge

Lalu Edge dan lainya pulang.

* back to me*

Aku lari secepat mungkin biar mereka ga bisa kejar aku. Untuk jaga-jaga aja. Untunglah saat aku lihat ke belakang kelihatanya mereka ga kejar-kejar aku. *fiuh* legahnya aku. Lalu aku lanjutkan perjalananku. Aku sampai di toko cd yang aku paling suka! Melihat toko cd ini aku jadi teringat saat Edge menolong aku ambil cd yang aku mau. Dia benar anak yang baik. Aku perlahan-lahan aku ke rak-rak mencari cd yang aku mau. Lalu aku sampai ke rak yang ada cd aku cari.

* flashback*

" Aduh ga sampai, terlalu tinggi" kataku yang sedang berusaha ambil buku di atas rak.

" Kalau aku pakai higheels pasti bisa, tapi cuman aku ga lagi pakai nih" kataku dengan kesal

Waktu itu aku pergi ke toko ini setelah pulang sekolah dan abis shooting. Karena aku dengar ada cd baru yang bagus dari temanku yah jadi aku kesini.

" Hey Edge ayo ke sini"

" Iya tunggu sebentar"

Aku mendengar gerombongan laki-laki bicara. Tapi aku cuek aja ga ada urusanku.

" Hey Edge aku dengar kalau akan ada film baru loh" kata salah satu laki-laki itu

" Iya dan toko utamanya Stella, actress idola kamu tuh" kata teman satu laginya

" Iya aku juga tau kok dengar dari berita" kata Edge

" Hey kita hari ini pesta yuk"

" Eh boleh-boleh"

" Mau makan dimana ya?"

" Bingung juga sich sebenarnya... Edge mau makan dimana?"

" Hey Edge kau dengar aku ga?" Tanya teman itu

Karena tidak ada jawaban temanuya Edge melihat kebelakang. Lalu mereka lihat Edge sedang bengong dan melihat sesuatu... Lalu setelah berapa detik Edge jalan ke arah lain. Temanya bingung dan heran jadi mereka ikuti Edge lalu mereka melihat ada perempuan cantik berambut emas sedang mau ambil cd di atas rak dan Edge menuju ke perempuan itu( narrator speaking ini scene lain)

" Sedikit lagi" kataku

Lalu aku melihat tangan ambil cd yang aku mau.

" Ini cdnya"

Aku melihat kearah suara itu dan melihat laki-laki bermabut merah, cool dan tampan

" Eh makasih" kataku

" Kamu sendirian?" Tanya laki-laki itu

" Iya" kataku

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara

" Heu Edge perempuanya cantik loh"

Aku melihat 2 laki-laki yang di belakang Edge. Ternyata itu teman-teman Edge.

" Ah berisik kau!" kata Edge

" Hey nama mu siapa?" Tanya salah satu temanya

" Aku? Elena Star" kata Elena

" Punua pacar ga" tanya temanya

" Ah... Itu..."

Tiba-tiba Edge memotong bicaraan mereka

"Hey! Ngapain kamu bicara sama dia, aku ketemu dia duluan tau!" Kata Edge bisik ke temanya Jacob

" Cieh kamu suka dia ya?" Tanya Jacob

" Ah ga, siapa bilang!"

"Hahaha"

" Eh Edge maaf aku harus pergi ada janji" kata teman satu laginya Christopher

"Ah aku juga ada les" kata Jacob yang berbohong

" Selamat bersenang-senang dengan dia ya" bisik Jacob di kuping Edge

" Tunggu dulu..." Kata Edge tapi terlambat mereka udah pergi

" Mereka kenapa ya?" Tanya aku dengan heran

" Ah ga apa-apa, mau aku bantu bawa?" Kaya Edge

" Benaran? Boleh kalau mau" kata aku

Lalu kita berdua banyak bicata dan saling tukar handphone dan setelah itu kita bayar dan aku ditemanin pulang...

* back to reality*

Aku senang bisa ketemu Edge. Edge orangnya baik biarpun suka main sama cewek atau hangout sama mereka tapi dia baik kok. Berkat Flora yang kenal salah satu teman Edge di NASA( Brett) aku bisa kenal dia lebih apa lagi saat di hari Flora dan Brett kencan dan di hari kita semua camping dan aku,edge dan Aria ke mall. Ingat ga? Aku kan kesasar gara-gara Edge yang salah pilih jalan...hahahaha... Berkat itu juga aku punya waktu berdua sama Edge...yah kalau saja Aria ga ganggu kita...

Setelah aku ke toko cd aku mampir ke mall dan beli hadiah untuk Edge. Aku di mall sekitar 2 atau 3 jam. Tapi anehnya loh orang-orang ga sadar aku di sana. Padahal aku cuman pakai kacamata. Ga ketahuan apa? Ya sudah lah... Lalu aku pulang ke rumah dan ganti baju dan copot wig dan kontak lense ku. Karena capek aku duduk di sofa dan buka tv. Hari ini ada film muncul. Mau tahu filmnya? Yah itu film aku main tapi ini cuman spoiler atau trailer aja. Tapi cukup panjang kok seklaina ada interview sama papprazi. Aku sedang duduk sambil makan popcorn lalu tiba-tiba hp ku bunyi...

" Halo?" Jawabku

" Hey Elena!" Kata Edge

" Hey Edge!" Kataku

" Nonton film Stella yang baru ga?" Tanya Edge

" Hahahaha aku lagi nonton sekarang" jawabku

" Sungguh? Aku juga? Gimana menurutmu ? Filmnya pasti bagus kan?" Tanya Edge dengan senang

" Iya pasti" kaktaku

Yah pastilah kalau ga aku bisa nangis deh...

" Stella itu cantik..." Kata Edge

" Aduh Edge Stella melulu bicaranya, sana pergi main atau apa gitu" kataku

" Ga bisa" kata Edge

" Kenapa?" Tanya ku

" Aku tadi main roller skate jatuh, jadi kakiku terluka dan kepala ku sakit" kata Edge " ouch masih sakit nih"

Oooopsss... Aku lupa loh soal itu. Ah! Gimana nih Edge sakit gara-gara aku! Rasanya nyesel deh...

" Jadi kamu baik-baik aja kan?" Tanya aku dengan cemas

" Ga usah cemas kok aku baik-baik aja" kata Edge

" Besok bisa sekolah?" Tanya aku

" Ga, besok aku bolos karena cedera aku" kata Edge

" Hahahhaaha aku juga dimarahin Brett habis-habisan karena besok aku bolos latihan untuk Mini4wd, baguslah aku juga butuh istirahat" kata Edge dengan tenang

Aduuh ini benar-benar salahku. Gara-gara aku Edge dimarahin Brett dan bolos sekolah besok... Padahal aku mau kasih hadiah besok T_T. Mau nangis rasanya...

" Hey Elena kamu disana kan?" Tanya Edge

" Ah iya" kataku

" Oh ok"

" Eh udah dulu ya, aku mau kerjain pr" kataku

" Oh ok baiklah, goodnight" kata Edge

" Goodnight" kataku

Lalu handphone mati. Aku hanya duduk diam di sofa sambil memikirkan jalan untul tebus dosaku... Tv aku belum matiin, masih nyala tapi acara udah selesai... Aku disana berpikir untuk menghibur Edge.

Lalu... Akhirnya aku dapat ide! Besok aku akan ke tempat dia sekalian kasih kado dan aku akan bolos sekolah juga dan hibur Edge... Hihihi pasti seru... Ok saatnya tidur udah malam... Goodnight!

Author's note: hahahaha aku ga bisa berhenti bayangin kalau Edge nyanyi baby by justin beber. Pasti lucu banget dan kocak abis! Oh ya di flashback ada aku yang ceritain kejadiannya dan Elena yang juga ceritain kejadianya jadi jangan bingung ya kalau ada kata "aku" atau yang berhubungan Elena lagi bicara artinya Elena ceritain... R and R


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**" Blind side"**

Seperti yang aku pikirkan kemarin. Aku akan bolos sekolah hari ini dan menemani Edge. Pertama-tama aku telephone sekolah...

Kring...kring...

" Halo?" Jawab seorang

" Halo *cough* ini Elena saya mau kasih tahu*cough* kalau hari ini *cough* ga bisa datang sekolah" kataku dengan pura-pura

" Astaga kamu benar-benar kedengeran sakit" kata wanita itu dengan cemas

" *cough* iya.." Kataku

Heheh sukses besar...

" Suhu kamu berapa nak?" Tanya wanita itu

" Umm lupa tapi agak tinggi" kataku

Hehehe aku memang ga pintar science kan... Aku juga lupa suhu normal manusia berapa( parah aku)...

" Oh baiklah kalau gitu kamu cepat istirahat" kata wanita itu

" Iya baik" kataku

Lalu handphone dimatikan. Yessss! Berjalan lancar planku! Kedua aku sms Flora bilang aku ga masuk sekolah karena alasnya Edge tapi kalau orang tanya bilang sakit atau batuk. Ketiga aku siapkan tasku dan bawa kado Edge. Setelah selesai semua aku mulai tinggalkan rumah aku dan menuju ke tempat Edge.

Tentu saja aku tahu dimana. Aku kan tahu segala tentang dia. Dia juga sering curhat sama aku kok.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin tapi tiba-tiba manajerku datang dan menghalangi jalanku...

" Elena syukurlah aku ketemu kamu" kata manajerku

" Kenapa? Aku sedang buru-buru" kataku

" Kita harus ke studio sekarang!" Kata manajerku

" Apa? Aku ada urusan" kataku

" Kita juga! Ternyata shootingnya dikasih nanti sore bukan malam!" Kata manajerku dengan marah

" Kenapa mendadak kaya gini?" Tanyaku

" Aku ga tau cuman ada telp dari direktur dan ini pesanya" kata manajerku

Ahh! Gimana nih! Padahal aku udah susah payah merencanakan ini! Agh! Kesel! Tapi apa boleh buat ini juga pekerjaanku. Aku ga pernah bilang jadi celebritis itu enak kok. Itu pendapat orang lain yah

" Baiklah" kataku

" Ayo aku udah siapkan mobil" kata manajerku

Lalu aku masuk mobil dengan kecewa. Edge... Maaf ya...

Lalu setelah 5 min aku turun dari mobil bersama manajereku. Kita menuju ke gedung dengan simbol besar yang ada di atas tertulis MCO. Aku tunggu di lobby karena manajerku sedang bicara sama seketarist gedung ini. Aku lihat sekeliling ku dan tempat ini agak sepi. Yah pastilah jam sekolah dan kerja kan? Lalu aku habisin waktu baca majalah yang ada di meja tapi tiba-tiba ada orang yang sapa aku...

" Hei!"

" Heiji?" Kataku

" Kamu bolos sekolah ya?" Tanya dia

" Iya kok tahu?" Tanyaku dengan heran

" Aku juga. Tiba-tiba aku di panggil keruangan meeting guru dan sampai sana aku ketemu manajerku" kata Heiji

" Hahaha I see" kataku

" Kamu?" Tanya Heiji

" Aku?" Tanya ku dengan heran

" Iya sekarang giliran kamu kasih tahu aku" kata Heiji

" Oh! Umm aku lagi mau sekolah lali manajerku datang dan bilang beritanya" bohong aku kecuali manajerk datang itu benar

" I see..." Kata Heiji dengan gaya yang mengerti

" Hah pasti Clarista ada disini" kataku dengan ga semangat

" Hahaha kenapa?" Kata Heiji

" Malas ah kalau dia ada di sini, orangnya kaya gitu banget!" Kataku dengan kesal

"Hahahahaha"

" Apa yang lucu?" Tanyaku dengan kesal

" Maaf" kata Heiji yang masih ketawa kecil

Lalu kita berdua dipanggil sama manajer kita masing-masing dan suruh pergi ke taman untuk shooting. Aku ga nyaka kalau filmnya harus di selesaikan dengan cepat. Padahal aku ada planning lain. Ugh! Menyebalkan!

Aku sedang bersama temanku " Irac". Kita lagi makan siang di atap sekolah. Aku sedang berdiskusi tentang Jasen. Aku khawatir dengan pacarku karena berapa hari ini dia ga bisa dihubungi dan udah berapa hari ga masuk sekolah. Sebernarnya ada apa sich?

Aku sedang melihat langit orange dan kuning yang indah sambil memikirkan dia. Sedangkan Isac diam aja dan sedang main basket. Di atap sekolah aku ada tempat basket disana kamu bebas pakai kapanpun dan semaumu.

" Hey apa menurutmu Jasan melihat kita ciuman waktu itu?" Tanya Irac

" Ah kamu jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh deh" kataku

Sebenarnya Irac temanku ini suka sama aku dari dulu. Waktu hari natal aku sedang menunggu pacarku di sekolah untuk pergi ke suatu tempat tapi karena lama tiba-tiba Irac muncul dan bawa aku ke Atap sekolah. Lalu dia bilang perasaanya dia ke aku dan tiba-tiba menciumku...

Aku ga bisa melupakan kejadian itu tapi apapun yang terjadi Jasen adalah pacarku ga ada orang lain karena aku mencintai Jasen...

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Aku melihat kebelakang dan saat aku melihat mataku ga bisa melihat hal lain. Wajahku kaget dan tidak ada satu kata yang aku bisa keluarkan kecuali...

" Jasen!"

" Hai Marie" kata Jasen

" Apa kabar denganmu?" Tanyaku

" Aku baik-baik saja, maaf bikin khawatir" kata dia

Aku lari ke arah dia dan langsung peluk pacarku.

" Jasen maaf... Maafkan aku..." Kataku sambil menangis

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jasen

" Aku sebenarnya lagi keluar sama Irac dan habiskan waktu sama Irac, tapi aku sadar kalau ini salah sekali, tapi aku akan selalu jadi pacarnya jasen, jadiku mohon jangan putus sama aku" kataku

"Sudahlah jangan menagis ya. Aku bahagia kalau kamu masih suka sama aku, dan ini semua berkat Irac yang sudah mempernalkan kamu ke aku" kata Jasen

" Dia benar-benar teman sejati ya" kata Jasen

"Tapi hanya saja... Apa teman sejati akan menghianati temannya sendiri" kata Jasen. Tiba-tiba suaranya berubah dan jadi serem.

Jasen menuju ke arah Irac berada dengan muka marah dan seram sekali. Lama makin lama Jasen mendekati Irac

Lalu menatap Irac dengan wajah marah dan penuh dengan dendam

" Kamu benar-benar rendah" kata Jasen dengan marah dan penuh dengan dendam

" Jasen..." Kataku dengan kaget

" Orang seperti kamu akan menyusahkan hidupku" kata Jasen

Lalu aku melihat Jasen mengluarkan sesuatu. Dan ternyata itu pisau! Jasen langsung dengan cepat taruhkan pisaunya ke leher Irac untuk siap-siap membunuh.

" Lebih baik kau mati aja!" Kata Jasen yang mau potong leher Irac

" Jangan!" Kataku sambil berlari kearah mereka

Sreet... Darah muncrat kemana-mana. Ada seorang yang sedang terluka. Dan orang itu adalah aku! Yah itu aku, aku menghalangi tindakan Jasen dan bukan Irac yang terluka tapi aku. Untungnya cuman kena siku-siku pungguku tapi biarpun ga parah aku tetap pingsan...

1 minggu setelah kejadian itu. Aku masih rawat di hospital karena belum sembuh. Tapi untunglah aku punya teman untuk kasih tahu prku

" Hei Marie gimana kadaanmu?" Tanya temanku Raosa

" Baik-baik aja" kataku

" Ini pr mu hari ini" kata teman satu lagiku Nadeshiko

" Makasih ya"

" Dasar kamu menyusakan kita aja" kata Collette temanku dari France

" Maaf ya"

" Udah lah kita kan teman" kata Raosa

" Iya teman kan bantu masing-masing" kata Nadeshiko

" Haha makasih ya" kataku

" Kamu juga Collete jangan kaya gitu dong" kata Raosa

" Iya deh maaf" jawab Collete

" Hey nanti kalau libur kita ke pantai yuk" kata Nadeshiko

" Ayo udah lama nih" kata Collete

" Mau pantai mana?" Tanyaku

" Kalau ga di dekat rumahmu aja Nadeshiko" kata Raosa

" Hmm boleh juga, aku juga dengar ada restaurant baru enak" kata Nadeshiko

" Ah iya aku juga dengar katanya makannya enak-enak di sana" kata Collete

" Jadi gimana Marie setuju?" Tanya Raosa

" Iya boleh aja" kataku

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu terbuka

" Hai maaf telat"

Ternyata itu temanku Irac

" Hai Irac tepat sekali kita lagi bicara mau ke pantai libur musim panas lagi" kata Collete

" Oh pantai yang mana? Yang baru itu?" Tanya Irac

" Iya yang dekat rumah Nadeshiko" kata Collete

" Eh ayo boleh" kata Irac

Tring...tring.. Tiba-tiba hp seorang bunyi

Ternyata itu hp Collete. Collete melihat hpnya dan sms masuk dari ayahnya

" Ada apa Collete?" Tanya Raosa

" Aku harus pergi, ada seorang yang ayah mau kenalin ke aku" kata Collete

" Oh ya kita juga harus pergi aku ada les viola" kata Raosa

" Aku harus jaga adikku" kata Nadeshiko

" Kalau gitu kita pergi dulu ya" kata Raosa

" Hey Irac jaga Marie ya" kata Collete dengan nada iseng

" Hey tunggu kalian..." Kataku

Telat mereka semua udah pergi jadi tinggal aku dan Irac aja. Lalu Irac taruh tasnya di kursi. Sepertinya dia bawa banyak tas. Satu tas kelihatanya ada handuk mungkin abis main basket..

"Um Irac gimana kadaan Jasen" tanyaku

Semejak kejadian itu aku mulai khawatir dengan Jasen. Apa dia baik-baik aja ya?

" Jasen ga masuk sekolah hari ini" kata Irac

" Oh begitu..."

"Ini aku bawa makanan" kata Irac

" Thank u"

" Umm Irac, aku udah putuskan kalau aku akan tinggal bersama Jasen. Karena aku udah janji kalau aku akan bersama dia dan aku mencintainya jadi apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap bersama dia" kataku

" Oh begitu, baguslah maaf ya kalau aku repotin kamu" kata Irac

" Ga apa-apa, aku harap kita masih bisa jadi teman" kataku

" Tentu saja" kata Irac

Zrrrt...zrrt... Hp ku bergetar dan aku lihat ada phone call lalu aku ambil hpku dan angkat telphonenya...

" Halo"

" Kakak Marie ini aku Natasha"

" Hi Natasha ada apa?" Tanyaku

Natasha adalah adik perempuan Jasen. Aku pernah kerumah Jasen dan ketemu adiknya. Setiap kali aku kesana pasti Natasha akan minta aku main sama dia tapi Jasen melarang adiknya jadi aku ga main sama Natasha deh...hehehe

" Tubuh kakak keluar darah!"

" Dia ga bergerak! Aku ga tau harus gimana.. Darahnya ga berhenti-henti"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa shock. Aku punya firasaat kalau Jasen mati tapi aku ga mau percaya jadi..m

" Hey kamu jangan bicara hal kaya gitu ga baik..." Kataku untuk menengkan Natasha dan diriku sendiri tapi...

" Wahh...wahh.." Natasha menangis

Gimana ini? Aku merasa panik dan takut lalu aku ingat ada Irac disini...

" IRAC! Jasen telah..."

" Jasen Telah dibunuh?" Kata Irac yang memotong bicaraanku

" Huh?"

" Ada darah dimana-mana dan dia jatuh di lantai" kata Irac

Aku kaget... Benar benar kaget bagaimana Irac tau itu..

" Hahaha Jasen lucu sekali dia memangil nama kamu" kata Irac dengan ketawa

" Tapi aku bilang kamu kan ga bisa minta tolong kepada orang yang kamu telah lukai" kata Irac

" I...Irac..." Kataku dengan kaget

" Aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua tapi karena Jasen memikirkan dirinya sendiri dia melakukan hal bodoh dan bahaya. Dia ga bisa di percaya" kata Irac

"Irac..."

" Jadi daripada Jasen kenapa ga aku aja" kata Irac lalu dia melihatku dengan muka aneh

" Jadi aku akan yang membawa kamu kebahagiaan" kata Irac

" Apa?" Kataku

"Ini semua gara-gara aku yang perkenalkan kamu ke dia"

" Jadi marilah kita kembali, mulai dari pertama seperti dari awal sebelum kamu megenal Jasen... Hanya kita berdua..."

" Aku... Aku yang menyebabkan mereka berdua kaya gini" kataku dalam pikiran

Banyak kenang-kenang muncul di otakku. Kenangan sedih, bahagia, dan banyak hal. Lalu tiba-tiba aku sadar kalai Irac dekat denganku dan menatap aku..

" Kita akan selalu bersama" senyum Irac

Lama makin lama dia mendekat aku dan tiba-tiba dia peluk aku dan bisik sesuatu ke aku...

" Ga ada yang akan menghalangi kita" bisik dia

Zzzzzt...

" OK CUT!" Teriak produser film itu

" Kerja yang bagus semuanuya!" Kata manajerku

" Hah akhirnuya selesai juga" kataku dengan lega

" Iya panjang sekali scene kita main" kata Heiji

" Abis filmnya kan harus selesai hari ini" kataku

" Iya tapi lihatlah, kita bisa bolos sekolah" kaya Heiji dengan senang

" Ah dasar kamu" kataku

Iya sich aku sebenarnya setuju dengan Heiji tapi hari ini aku ada rencana lain yang ga bisa aku tunda...

"Hei Lynee" kata Heiji

" Yo! Apa kabar temanku" kata Lynee

" Hahaha baik-baik aja" jawab Heiji

" Kerja yang bagus Lynee" kataku

" Makasih Stella" kata Lynee

" Hey Stella waktunya pulang" kata manajerku

" Jam berapa sich sekarang ?" Tanyaku

" Umm jam 2" jawab Heiji

"Oh baiklah kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ya" kataku sambil lari

" Iya dah!" Kata Lynee

Jam 2... Masih ada waktu untuk kerumah Edge... Brett dan lain lagi latihan Basket dan mini4wd sesuai kata Flora dari sms

Jadi aku rencana ke rumah Edge dan mengjengkuknya... Aku ga sabar! Senang sekali rasanya... Lalu aku masuk mobil dan minta manajerku turunkan aku suatu tempat. Setelah sampai tujuanku Manajerku pergi meninggalkan aku untuk melakukan misiku... Yah kalian tahu kan apa? Aku berlari menuju ke atas dengan naik tangga. Aku melihat hpku untuk mencari nomor kamar Edge. Setelah ketemu aku berhenti dulu karena aku capek sekali dan bernafas... Lalu setelah selesai aku perlahan-lahan membuka pintu...

" Edge ini aku..." Tiba-tiba aku berhenti membuka pintunya karena aku melihat sesuatu yang aku ga nyaka akan terjadi...

Kenapa? Kenapa? Apa aku ga salah lihat?

Author's note: udah sampai sini dulu... Bisa tebak apa yang Elena lihat? Heheheh R and R dulu... Btw buat nama Raosa dan Irac aku asal asal aja karena malas ambil nama orang lain..m hehehhe

Well enjoy the story...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4**

**" Turnouts"**

Aku diam berdiri dan tidak bisa bicara satu katapun. Mataku menatap ke arah Edge terus dan juga menatap ke lain. Mau tahu apa yang aku lihat?

Aku melihat Edge sedang sama perempuan lain! Perempuan itu punyai rambut panjang ungu, matanya warna hitam( mata manusia beneran bukan anime) dia sedang duduk sama Edge dan mereka berdua sedang bersenang-senang dan lagi bicara( bahasa inggrisnya flirt maaf aku ga tau indonya tapi di scene ini bilang aja mereka lagi flirt).

Perempuan itu namanya Mckazie. Dia perempuan paling popular, cantik dan senyuman yang indah di sekolah kata orang ya. Tapi semua berubah sejak aku dan Flora masuk orang-orang lebih suka kita dan kita berdua jadi popular dan karena itu Mckazie jadi marah banget ke aku dan Flora. Dan Mckazie suka sekali ganggu Flora tapi untunglah aku bela Flora dan terkadang Maria bantuin... Aku dan Mckazie adalah saingan yang kuat sekali di NASA! Kita selalu bertanding di semua hal kecuali pelajaran. Aku benci banget dia! Dia itu kaya Clarista! Dan sebenarnya Mckazie itu orang jahat dan iri hati tau! Sombong lagi!

Lalu tiba-tiba Mckazie mencium Edge! Apa? Aku ga terima ini! Kenapa dia mencium pacarku? Biarpun kita belum jadian atau apa aku ga setuju apa lagi Edge sama perempuan kaya gitu!

Lalu aku lihat Mckazie katakan sesuatu tapi ga kedengeran karena jaraknya agak jauh tapi aku bisa lihat setelah Mckazie bicara Edge jadi kaget dan tiba-tiba mukanya jadi murung dan diam... Perasaanku ga enak, aku mulai jadi sedih dan nangis aku ingin nangis tapi ga bisa aku harus kuatkan diriku ini... Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku lari dari tempat ini dan ingin pulang kambali... Mau tahu apa?

Aku mendengar Edge bilang ini..." Yah aku mencintaimu Mckazie"

Saat aku dengar itu. Hatiku pecah dan semua kenang-kenang aku sama dia muncul di pikiranku dan satu persatu menghilang atau tersobek... Berakhirlah duniaku. Orang yang satu-satunya aku sayang telah sama perempuan lain... Apa yang aku pikirkan kalau aku "Elena" yang juga "Stella" suka sama cowk biasa yang itu adalah "Edge" seorang murid dari NASA! Aku ga peduli lagi aku langsung lari... Badanku basah karena hujan dan aku ga bawa payung. Aku berlari secepat mungkin dan tidak memperhatikan sekitarku... Aku tidak peduli tentang sekitarku karena yang ada di pikiranku sekarang itu Edge dan Mckazie...

Tapi karena capek aku cari tempat duduk dan istirahat disana berapa jam sekalian makan. Lalu setelah selesai istirahat aku jalan lagi dan masih pikirkan kejadian itu dan aku masih ga perhatikan sekitarku. Tapi tiba-tiba aku tabrak sesuatu dan membuatku jatuh ke lantai dengan suara yang keras sekali dan bikin aku hilang konsentrasi tentang kejadian itu...

" Hey! Kamu kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong" kata seorang Pria

" Maaf"kataku

Lalu aku lihat siapa yang aku tabrak dan ternyata aku tabrak 2 anak berandalan sepertinya mereka itu nakal sekali dan orangnya ga baik. Lalu anak yang aku tabrak jongkokk kebawah dan menatap aku...

" Wah! Kamu cantik sekali!" Kata Pria itu

" Hey dia lumayan loh " kata temanya

" Hehehe hari ini hari keberuntunganku" kata laki-laki itu dengan nada seram

Aku langsung berdiri dan lari ke arah lain tapi temanya udah halangin jalanku. Jadi aku ke lain dan lahan-perlahan aku mundur tapi aku berhenti karena karena ada tembok rumah yang halangi aku. Aku merasa takut sekali. Badanku kemetaran semua dan mataku ga bisa berhenti menatap mereka... Tolong siapa aja... Tolong aku...

" Mau..m mau apa kalian?" Tanyaku dengan kemetaran

" Hehe kami cuman mau main sama kamu aja kok" kata dia

Lalu laki-laki itu berhenti dan sekarang dia udah dekat sekali denganku...

" Tau kan maksud kami..."

Tiba-tiba aku meraskan kalau tanganku di pegang seorang dan posisi tanganku keats kayah mau menyerah tapi tidak aku di tahan dan ga bisa lepas. Aku melihat siapa dan Ternyata itu adalah temanya laki-laki itu. Lalu tanganku tahan kebelakang punggung teman laki-laki itu dan berapa kali aku mau lepas tidak bisa karena kuat sekali dan 2 tanganku di pegang sama tangan 2 laki-laki itu yang menahan aku( bisa bayangin). Tapi orang ga sadar karena saat aku mundur aku menuju tempat sempit dan gelap sekali dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana...

" TOLOOONG! TOLOOONG!" Teriak aku

" Percuma saja disini tidak ada yang bisa dengar kamu dan kamu sekarang bukan di tempat mall atau tempat banyak orang!" Kata laki-laki itu

" Tidak hentikan! Hentikan!" Teriaku sampai nangis

**Warning! : ok aku tahu kalau hal kaya gini ga boleh tapi biasanya hal kaya gini munculkan di manga dan biasa di scrpit atau cerita dulu sebelum company publish jadi comic... Tapi jangan khawatir aku ga akan ceritakan dalam banget kok... Dan aku ini bukan perverted atau orang yang kalian pikir setelah baca cerita ini ok!**

***back to the story***

Lalu laki-laki itu melakukan kekerasan ke aku tapi.. Untunglah itu cuman sebentar aja karena dia mendengar seorang memanggil dia...

" Hey kau! Jauhin dia!"

Aku melihat siapa yang menolongku. Aku melihat bayangan laki-laki yang punya rambut ke atas lancip dan warnanya merah. Karena gelap sekali aku ga terlihat jelas tapi lalu dia datang dan lama makin lama mukanya kelihatan dan dia itu... Edge!

Aku kaget sekali! Bagaimana Edge bisa tahu aku dimana? Padahal kan tempat ini sepi sekali dan bayak orang lagi keluar karena hari ini ada festival di kota! Dan penampilan Edge seperti penampilan biasa saat dia mau rollerskate atau skateboard hanya aja dia memakai jaket kali ini

" Lepaskan dia! Cepat!" Kata Edge dengan marah

" Hmph! Kau berani juga!" Kata Laki-laki itu

" Edge..." Kataku dengan lemas karena kehabisan suara untuk keteriakan

" Jangan khawatir Elena, aku akan menolongmu dan aku tidak akan memaafkan mereke perbuat kepadamu" kata Edge dengan muka penuh amarah dan dendam

Ternyata Edge peduli sekali denganku... Aku merasa senang sekali...

" Ayo! Bertarunglah denganku" teriak laki-laki itu

Edge kelihatanya mulai kesal sekali. Bisa di lihat expresi wajahnya dan matanya... Lalu mereka berdua mulai bertengkar. Pertama tama- Edge keluarkan tanganya dan tinju anak laki-laki itu. Lalu anak laki-laki itu balas dengan tinju perut Edge. Edge jatuh tapi masih bisa bergerak, Edge bangun dan menyerang dan pukul anak laki-laki itu dengan botol yang dia ketemu saat jatuh...

Praak... Botol itu pecah dan muka anak laki-laki itu berdarah...

" Awas kau! Akan ku hajar!" Kata laki-laki itu

Lalu anak laki-laki itu menyerang Edge tapi Edge berhasil meghindar dan Edge pukul anak laki-laki itu sampai jatuh kebawah dan saat jatuh dengan cepat Edge dudukin dia biar ga bisa lari dan memukul muka anak laki-laki itu dengan tanganya berapa kali...

" Rasakan ini! Rasakan ini!" Kata Edge berapa kali

" Edge hentikan!" Teriakku karena kelihatanya anak laki-laki itu kesakitan dan bersarah

" Rasakan ini! Rasakan ini! Rasakan..."

Tiba-tiba Edge berhenti karena teman laki-laki itu yang pegang aku menuju ke Edge dan pukul dia. Tentu Edge jatuh ke lantai dan teman laki-laki itu mulai membalas Edge dengan sepak-sepak dia dan laki-laki yang jatuh karena Edge pukul dia bangkit kembali dan bantu temanya menyisak Edge...

" Hentikan! Tolong hentikan?" Teriakku

Aku ga tega Edge dilakukan kaya gitu dan aku ga bisa bergerak karena kakiku terluka dan capek sekali...

" Hentikan! Sudah aku mohon!" Teriakku dengan wajah yang menangis dan sedih

" Hey kalian!"

Tiba-tiba ada suara orang menghentikan mereka berdua. Mereka kaget dan melihat siapa. Ternyata ada 2 security yang mendengar keributan dan teriakan aku...

" Sial ayo pergi!" Kata salah satu dari anak berandalan itu

" Hey tunggu!" Kata salah satu security yang sambil mengejar mereka

Satunya lagi membantu Edge berdiri.

" Nak kamu ga apa-apa?" Tanya security itu

" Iya aku baik-baik aja, udah sana bantu temanmu" kata Edge

" Benar kamu ga apa-apa?" Tanya security itu lagi

" Iya jangan khawatir kok ini luka kecil" kata Edge

" Hmph ternyata kamu kuat juga... Ya udah sana bantu pacarmu tuh" kata security itu lalu meninggalkan edge dan aku

Sementara aku masih di tempat dan posisi sama dan tidak bergerak kemana-mana karena aku sedang menangis. Air mataku mengalir semua dan jatuh ke lantai...

" Kamu ga apa-apa kan?" Tanya Edge dengan lembut yang sekarang ada didekatku

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sementara. Karena aku masih menangis dan masih takut tentang apa yang anak berandalan lakukan ke aku...

" Iya aku ga apa-apa"kataku sambil menangis

" Ga apa-apa kok..huu...huu" kataku sambil lebih menangis

Lalu tiba-tiba aku merasakn tubuhku hangat sekali dan mengalir kemana-mana. Ternyata aku dipeluk sama Edge! Tanganya mempeluk perutku dan tangan satu laginya memegang rambutku...

" Udah jangan nangis, aku ada disini kok, semuanya baik-baik saja" kata Edge

Lalu Edge lepaskan aku dan saat itu aku melihat wajahnya sedang senyum.. Senyuman yang hangat sekali...

" Aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu terluka" kata Edge dengam lembut dan halus

" Edge..."

Mendengar itu membuat hatiku senang dan tenang dan air mataku keluar...

" Hey kan sudah aku bilang jangan nangis lagi" kata Edge sambil mengusap mataku dengan tangan hangatnya.

" Iya" kataku

Biarpun aku senang tapi... Aku masih mau tanyakan ini ke Edge. " Kenapa kau ada disini? Tanyaku dengan sedih dan wajahku juga berubah jadi sedih lagi

" Oh aku tadi lihat kamu lari dari tempatku lewat kaca kamar mandi aku heran dan cemas karena kamu kelihatanya sedih jadi aku langsung mencarimu tapi karena kamu terlalu cepat saat lari aku kehilangan jejak kamu tapi untunglah aku mendengar suara kamu... Tapi maaf ya aku telat"

*gasp* Edge benar-benar cemas aku? Setelah Edge mengukapkan perasaanya ke Mckazie dia cemas sama aku dan mencaru aku? Kenapa?

" Tapi apa ga apa-apa? Kamu kan sama Mckazie" tanyaku

" Loh kok kamu tahu?" Tanya Edge dengan kaget

Aku menjelasin semuanya dari kenapa aku ke rumah Edge tapi tentu saja aku ga bilang kalau Edge melihat Stella dan dia jatuh dan cedera, tentu saja ga! Bisa hancur reputasiku aku cuman bilang kalau aku khawatir dan cemas aja dan aku juga jelaskan kalau Mckazie mencium Edge dan Edge katakan hal itu... Yang membuatku shock.

" Dasar perempuan licik! Aku dijebak sama dia!" Kata Edge dengan kesal

" Hah? Maksud kamu?" Tanyaku dengan kaget

" Iya Mckazie tadi datang ke tempatku setelah sekolah selesai, lalu dia mulai menemaniku dan bicara sama aku, saat aku balikan kepalaku karena aku mau mengambil sesuatu tiba-tiba aku aku merasa ada tangan di wajahju dan tangan itu memutarkan kepalaku dan. Aku sadar di cium sama dia" kata Edge dengan kesal

" Lalu.. Dia bilang apa?" Tanyaku

" Dia bilang dia mencintaiku" kata Edge

" Jadi kamu bilang kamu juga mencintainya?" Tanyaku dengan kaget

" Iya" kata Edge dengan menunduk kebawah

Ternyata itu benar, aku ga nyaka kalau ini benar-benar terjadi.

" Tapi..." Kata Edge

" Tapi apa?" Tanyaku dengan penasaran

" Aku memang mencintainya tapi aku bilang aku ada seorang yang aku lebih cinta jadi aku tolak dia" kata Edge

" Apa?" Kataku dengan kaget

" Hahaha iya" kata Edge

Aku kaget sekali! Edge menolak Mckazie setelah bilang dia mencintai Mckazie? Aku sebenarnya senang karena Edge tolak Mckazie, abis Mckazie orangnya kaya gitu sich! Tapi siapa yang Edge lebih cintai daripada Mckazie

" Jadi perempuan lain itu siapa?" Tanyaku

Lalu tiba-tiba Edge jadi diam dan kelihatanya kecewa atau sedih. Angin tiup ke arah kita. Tidak ada suara satu pun sejak Edge diam... Lalu Edge menatapku dengan serius setelah berapa saat dia menjadi diam.

" Karena aku cinta kamu Elena! Darpada siapapun!" Kata Edge dengan muka serius

" Apa?" Teriakku

Mendengar itu aku kaget sekali! Edge menembakku yah biarpun aku senang sekali karena Edge suka aku dan Aku suka sama Edge tapi tetap aja ini shocking sekali! Aku kan ga mungkin langsung jawab kaya " Edge aku juga cinta sama kamu" dengan wajah senang sekali dan melompat ke dia. Itu aneh kali! Amit amit deh!

" Iya aku udah dari ketemu kamu suka sama kamu Elena tapi lama makin lama aku mencintaimu" kata Edge

" Tapi kenapa?" Tanyaku

" Karena kamu cantik, baik hati, menyenangkan, dan satu-satu orangnya yang mengtahui rahasia tentang aku dan yang membuatku senang, tanpa kamu aku merasa ada yang kurang" kata Edge dengan senang

" Edge..." Kataku dengan shock

Kyaa! Aku ga percaya dia bilang itu ke aku! Omg! Dia tembak aku di saat-saat kaya gini! Aww romantis sekali...

Lalu tiba-tiba Edge memulukku lagi dengan lebih erat. Kali ini dengan perasaan senang dan bahagia. Aku juga memuluk dia kembali lalu aku...

" Edge aku juga mencintaimu" kataku. Akhirnya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku ^_^

" Syukurlah kalau gitu... Maaaf ini semua terjadi gara-gara aku" kata Edge yang masih memuluku

Lalu aku berhenti peluk Edge dan menatap ke Edge

" Ga apa-apa karena berkat gitu kamu bisa mengungkapkan perasaan kamu ke aku kan?" Kataku

" Hahaha iya" kata Edge

Lalu kami berdua menatap sesama lama sekali. Dan saat itu lama makin lama jarak kami makin dekat dan juga bibir kita mulai dekat dan tiba-tiba... Aku merasakn kehangatan di bibirku dan perasaan yang tenang dan membuatku senang sekali. Ternyata aku dan Edge berciuman! Ciuman kita pertama!

Lalu aku diantarkan Edge ke bus stop untuk pulang. Aku merasa senang sekali dan lega banget. Aku ga nyaka kalau akan di tembak hari ini dan saat kejadian kaya gitu lagi hehehehe.. Setelah Edge antarkan aku ke bus stop Edge balik arah dan menuju rumahnya... Bus datang dan di jalanan aku masih memikirkan kejadian saat kami... Yah itu...

Lalu aku turun dan menuju ke rumahku. Aku buka pintu rumahku dan masuk. Aku cepat-cepat mandi dan ganti baju lalu sepanjang malam aku bicara sama semua temanku kecuali Maria karena aku lebih senang kalau aku bicara dia di sekolah daripada telp atau sms. Setelah itu aku matikan hpku dan mulai tidur... Hatiku berdebar-debar keras sekali sampai aku bisa menrasakaanya. Aku taruh tanganku di hatiku untuk berhentikan detak jantungku lalu lama makin lama aku ketiduran...

Author's note: ok normally I suck at making this kind of thing... Tapi karena ini characternya OC 2ku jadi aku lebih bisa karena sebenarnya cinta kaya gini lebih cocok ke Elena daripada Flora, bisa dilihat cerita ku "heart beat" dan cerita ini " twisted love"

Alert! Warning!: ok ada part yang aku ga suka dan kalian ga suka. tapi biasanya kan muncul di manga atau film anime untuk make it interesting aja hehehehe... Tapi kan biasanya ga sampai di jelasin banget sampai orangnya gini dan gini... Plzz deh aku ga mau dan pasti kalau itu di publish ke anime pasti dimarahin... Itu cuman ada di manga yang ga benar aja... Dan biasanya cuman fanmade, jangan lihat manga kaya gituan!

Hei! Jangan sangka kalau ceritanya akan berkahir disini! Masih banyak ide! Cuman butuh waktu cari alasan dan masukinnya kapan... Heheh

Well enjoy! R and R


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**" Trap"**

Aku bangun pagi-pagi dan siap-siap untuk pergi bersama Edge. Hari ini hari sabtu. Aku sama Edge rencana keluar dan main di mall bersama teman-teman seperti biasa di hari sabtu dan minggu. Tapi hari ini agak beda. Aku akan nonton movie bersama Edge dan hanya kita berdua aja! Hehehe bisa di bilang kencan pertama kita berdua!

Aku langsung pakai sepatu dan ambil tas dan berangkat ke mall. Seperti biasa Edge tunggu di bus stop untuk tunggu bus dan aku.

" Edge!" Teriakku

" Elena!" Kata dia

" Halo Edge sayangku bagaimana mukamu?" Tanyaku

" Aku baik-baik aja kok dear, jangan khawatir berkat temanmu Flora aku sembuh lebih cepat" kata Edge

" Oh bagus kalau gitu" kataku

" Hey apakah kamu siap dengan kencan pertama kita?" Tanya Edge

" Hhahaha biasa aja kali, kita kan selalu berdua bersama kalau ga ada yang lain" kataku

" Hahaha iya kau benar, aku ga sabar nonton film Stella yang baru nih" kata Edge dengan senang

Hah dasar kalau ada menyangkut Stella pasti dia ga bisa lewatin... Seandainya aku bisa bilang kalau Stella itu aku pasti Edge akan kaget dan aku ga harus menyimpan rahasia apapun ke dia, tapi resikonya terlalu tinggi... Jangan deh.

" Edge kau ga masih anggap Stella itu pacarmu kan?" Tanyaku. Maksud Stella itu bukan aku tapi seorang celebritis saja.

" Hahaha ga lah kamu kan pacarku mana mungkin" kata Edge

" Tapi kau masih ga terima kan Heiji sama Stella?" Tanyaku dengan nada iseng tau jail. Aku mau tahu reaksi Edge

" Tentu saja! Biarpun Stella bukan pacarku tapi aku ga bisa terima kalau Stella sama Heiji bersama!" Kata Edge dengan marah

Hahaha I know it! Biarpun Stella bukan pacarnya tapi Edge masih ga terima tentang Heiji! Hahahaha dasar Edge, ada -ada aja anak ini. Lalu bus datang dan kita berdua naik. Di sepanjang jalan aku atau maupun Edge tidak bicara apa-apa. Karena kita berdua sedang menikmati berduaan dengan tenang dan diam. Bus berhenti di mall dan kita berdua turun.

Oh ya aku lupa bilang ya kalau kita ga ke Clareton Mall sejak kejadian bom itu. Mereka masih renovasi Clareton Mall jadi kita ke mall satu laginya tapi agak kecil ga sebesar daripada Clareton Mall.

Seperti biasa kita ketemu di kafe kecil dan kumpul dulu disana sekalian makan-makan.

" Hari ini ada film Stella yang bagus loh" kata Miller

" Iya aku tahu aku mau nonton hari ini" kata Edge

" Sama Elena ya?" Tanya Jo dengan iseng

" Iya ada masalah" kata Edge sambil meluarkan lidahnya

" Hahaha ga ada " kata Jo

" Tapi benarkan kalian berdua suka masing-masing" kata Mika

" Iya kalian aja ga mau ngaku" kata Amanda

" Iya deh kami menyerah, kami ketangkap" bercanda ku sambil mengangkat tanganku

" Hahaha hands up" kata Edge yang juga ikutin aku

Lalu kita semua ketawa-tawa. Makanan telah datang kami lalu makan pagi. Setelah selesai Brett dan Flora kencan berduaan, aku dan Edge pergi nonton movie, yang lain shopping atau jalan-jalan di mall. Butuh waktu 10 min untuk sampai ke tempat bioskop jadi di jalan Edge beli sesuatu dan makan sambil jalan. Hahaha aku malah lihat-lihat baju baru dan sale. Kalian kan tahu kalau aku ini suka shopping banget! Aku sekalian cari baju baru untuk photo shoot nanti di studio. Aku pasti setiap kali ada photo shoot beli baju baru, bagus, menarik, dan lucu. Edge sudah selesai makan makanya lalu kita berdua mulai bicara tentang film yang kita akan nonton.

Narrator: Edge dan Elena tidak sadar kalau mereka dibuntuti...

akhirnya kita sampai di theatre. Kita berdua masuk di dalam ruangan bioskop dan saat masuk aku terkejut sekali apa yang aku lihat! Banyak penonton dan semua orang bicarakan film ini! Waaah! Aku terkenal sekali! Senangnya... Aku dan Edge ambil tempat dan duduk. Kita berdua duduk di tengah dan tepat waktu film udah mulai. Para penonton semua pada terharu dengan film mereka nonton dan juga aku hehehe. Pasti dong aku kan pintar acting dan aku kan character utama di cerita ini ^^ . Ada orang sampai menangis, ada yang sampai teriakan kaya " jangan Marie" atau " Jasen tidaaak! Kenapa kau mati" . Hahaha aku sampai mau ketawa dengar mereka bilang gitu. Bisa-bisanya mereka bisa reaksi sampai gitu padahal kan cuman film dan bohong lagi. Hahaha aku ga tahan mau ketawa beneran seperti di drama class aja!

" Hey Edge para penonton lucu banget tau! Mereka semua reaksinya aneh aneh!" Kataku dengan ketawa

Tapi ada yang sesuatu membuatku heran. Sesuatu itu Edge tidak menjawab sama sekali. Jadi aku melihat dia dan mau tahu apa yang aku lihat? Edge sedang menangis dan sambil mengigit bajunya dan menangisnya seperti anak kecil dan Edge itu kaya para penonton dia terharu dengan filmnya dan mengatakan hal kaya " huu...hu... Kasihan sekali kau Stella" dengan wajah sedih tapi lucu sekali( kaya di anime, reaksi yang lucu). Pfft...pfft.. Hahahaha! Aku ketawa besar sekali sampai Edge lihatin aku dengan aneh dan juga orang sekitar-kitarku berhenti ketawa dan lihatin aku yang ketawa tergila-gila.

" Hahaha maaf..." Katku

" Elena kamu ga apa-apa kan?" Tanya Edge

" Iya aku ga apa-apa kok" kataku setelah selesai ketawa

Lalu kita lanjutin nonton. Filmnya 2 jam 30 min panjang. Aku sampai bosen nontonya biarpun aku ada disana tapi aku udah tahu semua kejadiaan. Jadi aku ambil hp dan sms teman celebritisku hehehehe. Setelah filmnya selesai aku dan Edge keluar dari theatre dan mau ketemu teman-teman kita. Tapi ada yang membuatku tidak bisa ikut jadi aku pamit sama Edge dan pergi. Karena aku baru dapat sms dari manajerku kalau aku ada photo shoot.

Aku berlari sampai akhirnya aku ketemu manajerku di central mall.

" Elena kamu udah siap?" Kata Manajerku

" Iya aku siap" kataku

" Kamu harus ganti sekarang karena ga ada waktu untuk ganti saat kamu sampai disana" kata Manajerku

" Hah? Yang benar aja! Aku berubah jadi Stella di sini? Apa ga bahaya nanti orang-orang lihat dan bisa ada ribut?" Tanyaku dengan kaget

" Iya jangan khawatir aku udah mempikirkan itu, udah sana ganti aku udah reserve ruang ganti baju di toko kesukaanmu" kata manajerku

" Baiklah" kataku

Lalu aku ke toko baju kesukaanku dimana setiap saat ada photo shoot aku akan kesana dan beli baju bagus. Setelah selesai aku keluar dan tepat dugaanku. Semua orang perhatikan aku dan semua di toko itu atau melihat aku kaget sekali dan tidak lama kemudian para fans yang ngefans sama aku langsung teriak dan menuju kearah aku.

"Gawat! Gimana nih ga bisa lari! " Kataku di pikiran

Tiba-tiba muncul 2 orang di baju suit hitam dan melindungiku.

" Jangan khawatir kami akan melindungiku dari para fans" kata salah satu orang hitam itu

" Ini adalah perintah dari manajermu" kata teman laki-laki itu

Ohhhh jadi ini bodyguard ku toh... Kaget aku kira siapa, ya sudah lah yang penting aku ga boleh telat. Lalu para bodyguard menyingkirkan fansku biar aku bisa lewat dan menuju keluar. Akhirnya aku sampai luar dan melanjutkan perjalananku ke photo shoot.

Akhirnya aku sampai di photo studio. Aku bertemu Heiji dan Celebritis lain yang akan ikut photo shoot. Kita semua sedang duduk di lapangan dan bersenang-senang dan membicarakan suskes Film aku dan Heiji. Tapi tiba-tiba kita diganggu karena Clarista datang bersama temanya. Situasi sih ga jadi serem atau bosen tapi untuk aku ga enak abis Clarista orangnya kaya gitu banget. Clarista itu kaya mirip Mckazie di NASA. Pura-pura baik sama orang lain tapi sebenarnya ga sama sekali.

" Heiji selamat ya untuk film baru kamu" kata Clarista

" Hehe makasih" kata Heiji

" Kalian juga kerja yang bagus" kata Clarista ke pada pemain lain

" Makasih ya Clara" kata salah satu mereka

" Sama-sama kok" kata Clarsita

Dasar! Pura-pura baik!

" Ayo udah saat photo shoot!" Teriak crew

" Baik!" Kata Heiji

" Ayo kita pergi" kataku sambil berdiri dan berlari

" Hey tunggu aku" kata salah satu pemain di film itu

Lalu kita semua pergi dan meninngalkan Clarista dan gengnya. Hehehe syukurin.

Trett...trett..

" Ayo lebih expresi" kata tukang camera itu

" Expresinya lebih dalam, harus lebih dalam"

* end of photo shoot*

" Akhirnya selesai jua capek" kata Heiji

" Jadi celebritis berat ya" kata salah satu orang yang ikut shooting

" Abis ini aku mau pesta ah" kata temanya

" Ehj yuk boleh" kata teman temanya

" Hey aku boleh join?" Tanya Heiji

" Eh boleh kalau mau!" Kata Mereka berdua

" Stella kamu ikutkan?" Tanya Heiji

" Maaf aku ada urusan lain" kataku

" Yah ga seru..." Kata Heiji dengan kecewa

" Maaf ya, udah dulu bye!" Kata aku

Lalu aku lari dan tinggalkan mereka. Aku menuju ke belakang studio dan menuju ke tempat ruang ganti kecil dan ga di pakai lagi. Disini aku sering ganti kembali menjadi " Elena" seorang murid SMA. Lalu aku ambil bajuku yang aku keluarkan di tasku dan ganti baju. Aku selesai ganti baju dan copot wigku dan kontak lenseku.

Trett...treet... Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara camera atau seorang sedang mengambil photo. Panik aku langsung melihat keluar dan cari siapa. Anehnya diluar ga ada siapapun dan kelihatanya sepi sekali. Agh daripada pusingin itu aku langsung ambil tasku dan keluar dari tempat ganti baju aku dan menuju pulang.

Narrator: dengan gitu Elena pergi dan tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya ada seorang yang potret dia saat dia ganti wig dan copot lensenya. Elena dilhat sama orang itu dengan senyuman yang licik dan kejam.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin bisa aja stalker membuntuti aku dan sekarang mengkejarku di belakang. Setelah sampai rumah aku cepat-cepat keluarkan kunciku dan membuka pintu rumahku. Aku masuk dan merasa lega di dalam rumahku...

" Hai Elena apa kabar?"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang aku kenal sekali dan aku melihat balik ke arah suara itu.

" Atau sebenarnya kupanggil Stella"

Mataku kaget sekali. Kakiku ga bisa bergerak karena capek dan terlalu shock. Aku hanya bisa diam berdiri disana dan menatap orang yang ada di rumah ku...

Author's note: bisa tebak siapa? Aku akan kasih tahu di ch berikutnya...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

" Mckazie?" Teriakku

"Hai Elena" kata Mckazie dengan muka

Licik

"Kamu kenapa di sini?" Teriakku

" Kenapa? Aku cuman mau bilang hi kepada teman sekolahku" katanya

" Atau... Kepada sang celebritis" kata Mckazie dengan senyuman yang licik dan memperlihatkan photo seorang celebritis dan gadis SMA.

Aku kaget sekali! Mau tahu itu siapa? Itu aku yang sebagai Stella dan aku " Elena" sebagai gadis biasa

" Kamu ambil itu dari mana?" Teriakku

" Tenanglah sayang aku akan jelasin kok" kata Mckazie dengan licik

" Tentu saja dengan bantuanku" kata Mckazie

" Huh?"

" Ayo keluarlah" kata Mckazie

Seorang keluar di tempat ruangan gelap bisa dilihat mempunyai rambut panjang, tangan kirinya pegang rambutnya lalu dilespakan dan tentu saja rambutnya melayang saat dia begitu. Lalu aku dengar ada suara kaki kemari lahan perlahan. Saat dia di ruangan terang mataku langsung mau copot! Kamu ga tau apa yang aku lihat...

" Clarista?" Teriakku

" Seorang memanggilku ke sini dan beritahu sesuatu menarik" kata Clarista

" Seseoarang? Maksud kamu Mckazie?" Teriakku

" Yup benar sekali" kata Mckazie

Lalu Clarista maju depan dan menuju ke Mckazie. Tanganya di bahu Mckazie dan melihatku dengan mata seram.

" Bagaimana kita cocok kam berdua?" Tanya Clarista

" Hahahahaha" ketawa Mckazie

" Kenapa? Kenapa kamu melakukan ini kepadaku?" Teriakku

" Aku benci kamu Elena! Kamu selalu dapat perhatian dan gara-gara kamu aku tidak dipedulikan lagi begitu saja! Aku seperti boneka yang disayang sama anak-anak tapi bukan sama orang besar! Kau culik pacarku!" Marah Mckazie

" Apa aku culik pacarmu? Maaf apa aku salah dengar! Edge tolak kamu dan nerima aku sebgai pacarnya dia yang menembak aku! Kamunya saja yang iri aku cuman jadi aku aja tidak ada hal lain!" Kataku dengan marah

" Oh ya jadi kamu aja? Kau adalah Stella seorang model dan actress terkenal dan sahabatku tapi kamu semejak jadi terkenal kamu mulai bicara dan pergi sama Heiji kaya dia itu teman baikmu" kata Clarista dengan marah

" Heiji yang mulai dekat-dekatin aku dia yang bicara sama aku dan mulai berteman sama aku, bukan aku yang dekat-dekatin" kataku dengan amarah

" Sama aja! Aku tidak terima! Jangan dekatin Heiji karena kamu udah punya pacar!" Teriak Clarista

" Emangnya siapa kamu? Kamu mau apa?" Teriakku

" Lihatlah photo ini, berpikirlah bagaimana kalau aku sebarkan ini disekolahmu? Mungkin mereka shock dan membencimu karena tidak bilang dan mungkin aja Edge benci kamu karena sebagai pacar ga boleh ada rahasia kan ke pacarnya" kata Mckazie

" Dan aku tahu masa lalu kamu dan Ibumu!" Kata Clarista

"Apa? Bagaimana kamu tahu itu?" Tanyaku

" Ayahku kan seorang FBI polisi tentu saja dia tahu, dian kan pernah metantangi kasus ibumu" kata Clarista

" Oh ya benarkah?" Tanya Mckazie

" Yup" kata Clarista

" Dan kamu tahu kan akibat kalau Celebritis terkenal ketahuan rahasianya, yah mungkin aja kamu bisa di anjam sama orang jahat atau diculik atau teman kamu disakitin yah misalnya Edge atau..."

" Aku bisa suruh 2 anak bernadalan takutin dan culik kamu" kata Mckazie memotong Clarista

"Apa? Jadi kamu yang suruh 2 anak berandalan menghajarku" Teriaku

" Yup karena aku tahu kamu disana dan aku tahu Edge kejar kamu" kata Mckazie

" Oh hey nice one" kata Clarista yang kagum dengan perlakuan Mckazie

" So do us a favor sweety don't get near Heiji" kata Clarista( maaf di inggris)

" Dan kamu harus ngaku kalau aku itu paling popular dan ratu di sekolah itu, kamu dan Flora harus patut denganku" kata Mckazie

" Tinggalkan Flora dengan masalah ini, aku aja yang tanggungin" kataku

" Baiklah" kata Mckazie

" Dan ingat kalau kamu ga bisa nurutin perintah kami, Clarsita dan aku akan sebar kenyataan ini" kata Mckazie

Lalu Clarista menuju arah ku dan bisik sesuatu...

" Kamu ga mau kan kalau kejadian itu terjadi lagi, kamu ga mau kan seperti ibumu, berpikirlah kamu akan di sakitin, diculik dan diperkosa dan semua orang yang berharga samamu ga ada lagi karena mereka mati atau tinggalkan kamu" bisik Clarista

Reaksiku kaget. Aku ingat ibuku seorang actress terkenal dan banyak teman sekali. Ibuku orangnya baik dan menyenangkan dia tidak akan melakukan kejahatan tapi banyak yang iri sama dia dan juga ada mau balas dendam. Aku ingat pernah ibuku di bawa sama orang jahat dan diperkosa, ayahku di tangkap berapa kali dan harus bayar utang besar sekali sampai dia bunuh diri karena ga tahan. Lalu ibu di selamatkan dari polisi tapi karena ibu kehilangan ayah dan ga bisa bayar utang keluarga kita biarpun dia mau jadi celebritis lagi untuk bayar banyak orang ga terima dia lagi karena orang udah melihat dia rendah jadi ibu itu semua terjadi karena teman-teman ibu mau balas dendam dan iri sama ibu. Saat kamu jadi popular pasti ada seorang yang akan benci kamu atau iri sama kamu tidak peduli itu teman kamu atau musuh kamu itu bisa terjadi kapan aja. Tapi untunglah orang-orang tidak tahu kalau aku anak kandung dari Amarta Star dan Jaen Star. Kecuali kakek dan nenekku dan kakek dan nenek merawatku dan membersarkan aku. Sejak saat kejadian itu aku belajar kalau dunia celebritis tidak menyenangkan tapi juga serem jadi mulai sekarang aku akan tetap jadi celebritis tapi di dalam orang lain dan apapun yang terjadi aku akan menghadapi. Iya karena aku tahu ini suatu saat akan ketahuan.

" Kalau gitu kita pergi dulu ya" kata Mckazie sambil menuju ke pintu dan Clarista juga ikut.

Setelah mereka pergi. Aku hanya bisa diam berdiri untuk sebentar dan memikirkan apa yang terjadi kalau Edge tahu dan semuanya tahu. Aku bisa aja kaya ibuku. Aku cinta Edge dan aku cinta teman-temanku. Aku ga mau ada masalah yang menyangkut mereka dan ga mau bikin khawatir. Aku dudk di ranjang tidurku. Aku sendiri tidak cukup untuk mengatasi masalah ini apalagi kalau udah mulai jadi lebih besar. Satu-satu orang yang aku bisa percaya, satu orang yang dekat denganku dan ahli dalam hal kaya gini. Dan orang itu adalah Maria Roosevelt. Seorang detective dan bekerja di kantor polisi sebegai part time Job dan sekolah di NASA yang satu sekolahku. Aku ambil hpku dan segera telp Maria.

* Maria scene*

Kriiiing...kriiiiing...

" Halo ini siapa?" Tanya Maria

"Maria! Tolongaku" kataku dengan cemas dan takut

" Elena? Tenangkan dirimu dulu" kata Maria

Maria orangnya tenang dan suka melakukan sesuatu dengan tenang. Mochiro( of course) dia kan tantei san( detective) dan detective harus tenang seperti Sherlock Holmes. Lalu aku jelasin semuanya ke Maria dan juga termasuk rencana Clarista dan Mckazie.

" Ah I see... Clarista seorang model sanget terkenal dan juga sainganmu, ayahnya seorang FBI polisi dan ibunya seorang guru anak-anak. Ayah dan ibunya sekarang pergi ke luar kota untuk cari kerja lebih bagus dan Clarista tinggal sama neneknya dan punya anjing spanyol" kata Maria dengan tenang

" Oh aku baru tahu... Jadi bagaimana? Kalau mereka sebarkan hidupku akan musnah" kataku dengan cemas

" Makanya aku bilang tenang dulu, untuk sementara lakukan sesuai mereka perintah dan aku akan observasi mereka dan ikutin mereka" kata Maria dengan tenang

Aku kagum dia bisa tenang sekali tau! Padahal ini kan masalah gawat sekali! Yah mungkin Maria udah kebiasaan lah dia kan diajarin sama ayahnya.

" Tapi kamu ga sendirian kan? Bahaya tau" kataku

" Mochiro... Daijoubu..." Kata Maria

" Heh?"

" Hahaha artinya tentu saja jangan khawatir" kata Maria

" Maaf deh aku kan ga bisa bahasa Jepang" kataku

Iya emang orangtuaku bukan German atau Jepang tapi Amerika dan France.

" Hahaha makanya aku ajarin" kata Maria

" Jadi apa ga apa-apa kalau aku ikutin perintah mereka, agak susah loh" kataku

" Yup jangan khawatir ada aku kok" kata Maria

" Baiklah kalau gitu, makasih Maria" kataku

" Iya sama-sama" kata Maria

Lalu hpku matiin dan aku tidur.

" Huaaam"

" Kamu kenapa Elena? Matamu bengkak" kata Maria

" Aku cuman ngantuk" kataku

Sekarang aku lagi di NASA lagi bicara sama Maria.

"Kenapa? Pikirin tentang mereka?" Tanya Maria

" Yah aku sampai ga bisa tidur" kata Elena

" Kamu kenapa cemas sekali sich? Aku kan ada disini dan sebagai detective itu pekerjaanku kan" kata Maria

" Iya makasih" kataku

"Hai Elena"

Tiba-tiba ada suara orang yang aku kenal dan benci banget!

" Hai Mckazie" kataku sambil senyum

" Oh ada Maria, kalian teman apa?" Tanyaku

Aku mau jawab ya tapi Maria tepuk bahuku dan saat aku lihat ke Maria, Maria mengeleng kepala dan artinya jangan.

" Ga kok tadi kebutulan ketemu" kataku

" Oh I see" kata Mckazie

" Mau apa kamu? Ada mau dibicarakan?" Tanya Maria dengan tegas

" Hmph! Kamu sombong seperti biasa siapa juga yang mau bicara sama kamu yang aku mau bicara itu Elena" kata Mckazie

" Ada urusan apa sama dia?" Tanya Maria

" Itu bukan urusanmu tau! Udah sana pergi" kata Mckazie dengan marah

" Maria..." Kataku dengan takut

" Jangan khawatir pergilah dan ambil ini" kata Maria sambil kasih aku sesuatu

" Jangan lihat pegang aja" kata Maria

" Apa ini?" Tanyaku

" Alat pendengar" kata Maria

" Hei ayo! Lama banget sich!" Kata Mckazie dengan ga sabar

" Sudah sana" kata Maria sambil mendorongku

"Apa baik-baik aja"kataku masih cemas

" Hontouni" kataku

Lalu sesuai perintah Maria aku ikutin Clarsita dan sesuai perintah Clarista aku ikutin dia. Kita menuju ke halam belakang sekolah yang sepi. Sampai sana aku melihat teman Clarista dan mereka melihat aku dengan muka serem dan aku punya firasat buruk.

" Kamu kasih tahu mereka?" Kataku dengan kaget

" Tentu saja" kata Mckazie dengan senyum licik

" Kamu kan janji ga bilang ke siapa-siapa" kataku

" Kecuali temanku kan, aku butuh anggota untuk bantu aku" kata Mckazie

" Kamu licik!" Kataku

" Eitss wrong answer, kamunya yang licik" kata Mckazie

"Ah terserah! Kamu mau bicara apa sich?" Kataku dengan kesal

" Hehehe aku mau gabung timku dan jadi pelayanku" kata Mckazie

" Apa? Kau gila!" Kataku

" Iya kan sudah aku bilang kamu harus nyembah aku seperti ratu" kata Mckazie

" Dan ingat kalau kamu ga turutin aku, berita besar ini akanku sebarkan dan Clarista akan membantuku untuk melukaimu, aku bisa aja panggil anggota yang suka perkosa cewek kapan pun dan dimanapun" kata Mckazie

" Hahaha rasain loh" kata salah satu teman Mckazie

Lalu semuanya ketawain aku. Aku hanya bisa berdiri diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Oh ya nanti setelah shooting ketemu kita di kafe Jess ya" kata Mckazie

" Kalau tidak tahu akibatnya" kata Mckazie

Lalu semuanya ketawa lagi...

* Maria scene*

" Huh dasar dia ketawain Elena dan mempermainkanya" kata Maria di dalam hati

Maria sedang luar kelasnya dan menatap jendela sekolah sambil mendengar perkataan Mckazie. Berkat alat pendengar yang Maria kasih Elena Maria bisa dengar kata-kata Mckazie.

" HEI MARIA!" Teriak seorang

Maria kaget dan melihat ke suara itu. Di lain pihak Elena, Mckazie, dan teman-teman Mckazie mendegar juga dan kaget.

" Hei! Maria apa kabar?" Teriak Aria dengan nada senang dan keras

* di lain pihak*

" Hey! Apa itu? Aku dengar suara" kata salah satu teman Mckazie

Elena dengan kencang-kencang memegang alat komunikasi dan berusaha sembunyin tapi Mckazie melihat itu.

" Apa itu?" Tanya Mckazie dengan amarah

" Ga ada" kataku

" Ayo berikan!" Perintah Mckazie

" Ga mau!"

" Ayo!"

" Ga!"

" Girls ambilakan itu" perintah Mckazie

* Maria scene*

Maria bisa kedengeran suara teriak-teriakn lewat alat komunikasi dia.

" Gawat aku lupa matiin" kata Maria

Lalu Maria mengambil alat komunikasi dan kecilin suara biar yang lain ga dengar. Sementara Edge dan temanuya dan teman Elena menuju ke arah Maria. Saat mereka( edge dan teman-temanya) datang Maria udah selesai kecilin dan pakai di kuping dan sembunyikan pakai rambutnya.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Maria dengan dingin

" Jangan kaya gitu dong kami kan teman kamu" kata Amanda dengan muka sedih

" Iya maaf" kata Maria

" Kamu melihat Elena?" Tanya Mika

" Ga kenapa?" Kata Maria

" Ya kami kira kamu tahu, kamu kan sahabat baik dia" kata Aria

" Tapi aku lagi ga tau" kata Maria

" Hah masa seorang detective ga tau" kata Edge

" Emangnya aku kelihatan sedang ada dalam tugas" kata Maria

Lalu yang lain mulai ketawa kecil. Edge mukanya merah. Maria itu pintar pakai kata jadi kalau lawan Edge kalah.

" Ya udah deh kalau lihat dia bilang ya kita cariin" kata Aria

" Ya"

" Makasih ayo ke kelas" kata Amanda

Lalu Edge dan lainya pergi meninggalkan Maria dan ke kelas. Maria besarkan suara alat komunikasi lagi dan dengarkan bicaraan mereka.

* Elena scene*

" Apa ini?" Tanya Mckazie dengan heran saat lihat alat komunikasi tapi dia ga tau kalau itu alat komunikasi.

" Umm menurut kamu?" Tanya aku

" Umm koin?" Kata teman Mckazie

Memang benar alat komunikasi itu seperti koin Amerika.

" Aku tahu untuk apa kamu bawa ini?" Kata Mckazie

" Oh umm..." Bingungku. " Lucky charm?" Kataku

" Uh huh lucku charm" kata Mckazie sambil melihat ku dengan heran

" Yup" kataku

" Ok kalau gitu kita pergi" kata Mckazie sambil kasih coin ke aku

* maria scene ( short)*

" Fiuh untuk ga ketahuan, kalau gitu aku pergi dulu deh" kata Maria di dalam hati

" Elena! Elena! Kamu dengar aku?"Kata Maria

" Iya" kata Elena

" Baik kalau gitu ketemu aku nanti sebelum ke studio" kata Maria

" Baik" kata Elena

* back to me*

Sesuai janji sebelum aku pergi aku ketemu Maria dan Maria kasih aku alat aneh lagi.

" Apa ini?" Tanyaku

" Alat deteksi, kamu simpan alat komnikasi itu" kata Maria

" Tapi ini kaya sticker" kataku

" Dan caranya kamu pasang di kancing jacket sekolah" kata Maria sambil taru di kancing jacket sekolahku

" Sana pergi sebelum ketahuan Mckazie" kata Maria

" Ok"

Lalu aku pergi ke studio sesuai perintah Maria. Saat sampai aku lari secepat mungkin dan cari ruangan studio. Tapi kakiku berhenti karena di sana ada seorang yang aku juga benci di sana.

" Hai Stella" kata Clarista

" Ada apa aku telat" kataku

" Just wanna talk with u " kata Clarista

" Malas aku lagi sibuk" kataku sambil jalan dan tinggalin Clarista

" Tunggu!" Kata Clarista sambil menghentikanku

" Apa?" Kataku dengan marah

" Kamu masih ingat kan janji kita?" Kata Clarista

" Bagaimana aku lupa" kataku

" Good ingat jangan bicara sama Heiji" kata Clarista

" Ya" kataku

Lalu aku ke studio untuk shooting film baru. Setelah selesai aku langsung pergi dan hindari Heiji. Lalu aku pergi ketemu Mckazie dan temanya.

" Kamu datang juga toh" kata Mckazie

" Kamu yang minta" kataku

" Ayo masuk tuan putri" kata Mckazie

" Belikan kita makanan dan semuanya harus kamu bayar" kata Mckazie

" What?tapi..." Kataku

" Eh ga boleh berontak" kata Mckazie

Lalu kami masuk dan mulailah mimpi burukku

" Ayo girls let's party" kata Mckazie

Aku pulang dengan lemas sekali. Hari ini hari burukku. Aku diancam sama 2 musuh ku mungkin aku akan terbiasa tapi mereka akan melakukanya lebih.

Kriiiing...kriiiing...

" Halo?" Jawabku

" Elena ini aku"

" Maria?" Kagetku

" Iya aku ada di luar pintu rumahmu ada yang aku mau diskusi" kata Maria

" Baik"

Lalu aku segera buka pintu dan Maria masuk sambil bilang makasih. Maria duduk di sofa dan aku ambilkan minum. Di ruang dapur aku bisa melihat maria keluarkan amplop banyak dan taru di meja.

" Apa ini?" Tanyaku sambil membawa minuman

" Document dan photo aku dapet" kata Maria

" Oh untukku?" Kataku

" Iya coba kamu lihat" kata Maria sambil membuang muka

Aku dengan heran ambil amplop itu dan ambil dalamnya. Apa sich yang mmebuat Maria kaya gitu? Lalu aku baca document dan melihat photo-photo itu. Aku kaget sekali sampai mulutku terbuka dan kebawa.

Ini adalah arsip dan document tentang ibuku! Seperti kapan dan dimana dia diculik. Apa yang dia perbuat. Siapa yang mengincar dia dan mau bunuh dia. Dan berapa kali dia pergi dan lari dan ganti namanya. Dan aku sadar kalau sebenarnya Ibuku ini bekerja di satu kompany yang terkenal dan menurut FBI jahat juga. Di data ini di katakan kalau ibuku lari dari kompany itu karena dia memakai actingnya untuk hal jahat dan kekerasan. Lalu saat ibuku keluar dan berhenti kerja di sana ketua company itu suruh orang tangkap dia dan bunuh. Tapi ga gampang karena ibuku ganti nama, passport, birth certificate dan hal lain yang biar tidak ketahuan kalau dia melarikan diri dan ganti nama. Di document ada bukti dia ganto nama berapa kali dan semua yang menyangkut ibu di ganti.

"Maria apa ini benar?" Teriakku

" Yah itu benar, aku berhasil mendapatkan ini tanpa polisi lain tahu" kata Maria

Aku lega sekali untung yang lain tahu karena iya ada kacuan.

" Baiklah kalau gitu aku pergi dulu" kata Maria

" Eh documentnya?" kataku

" Simpan aja itu aku photo copy" kata Maria

" Baiklah" kataku

" Sayonara" kata Maria lalu dia pergi.

Aku ga mau pikirkan lagi! Aku mau tidur dan lupakan hari ini. Dan itu yang aku lakukan aku ke ranjangku dan tidur.

Author's note: sori pakai bahasa Jepang dan Inggris. Biar cool aja. Ok R and R


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**" The trouble just begin"**

*** **at NASA*

" Huaam ngantuk"

Semalam aku bisa tidur pulas karena Mckazie dan Clarista dan juga document Maria bawa. Hari ini aku males sekali ke sekolah tapi kalau ga aku bisa gawat. Aku berjalan terus sampai menunduk kepala kebawa tapi tiba-tiba...

" Hei! Elena!"

" Edge! Jangan keras-keras!" Teriakku karena aku kaget.

" Maaf deh kamu kok lagi bete?" Kata Edge

Seandainya aku bisa kasih tahu Edge alasanya, seandainya aku kasih tahu Edge lebih dulu atau seandainya keluargaku ga harus mengalamai kesusahan pasti aku bisa kasih tahu dia. Tapi aku ga bisa karena kesempetanya tinggi sekali dan bahaya. Jadi aku harus bohong sama pacarku. Maaf kan aku Edge T_T.

" Iya lagi capek aja" kataku

" Tapi ga apa-apa kok, nanti juga pulih kembali" kataku sambil tegakan badanku

" Oh baguslah" kata Edge sambil senyum

Lalu aku dan Edge berdua jalan bersama menuju ke kelas. Di jalan aku ketemu teman-temanku dan teman Edge. Mereka semua pada khawatir denganku karena dari kemarin aku ga kelihatan dan di telephone ga bs. Mereka semua pada tanya aku berapa pertanyaan seperti " kamu dimana?" Atau" kamu sakit?" Atau "jangan-jangan kamu lagi hindarin kita". Mampus aku kalau mereka sampai tahu. Lalu tiba-tiba kita berhenti jalan.

" Hei Elena kamu serius ga apa-apa?" Tanya Aria

" Iya aduh, aku harus bilang berapa kali"kataku

" Abis aku telp kamu berapa kali ga angkat" kata Amanda

" Dan aku lihat kemarin kamu sama Mckazie dan teman-temanya" kata Mika

" Apa serius loh?" Kata Edge dan Jo

" Mika kamu ga salah ngomong kan?" Tanya Brett

" Iya benar aku lihat kamu kok sama dia" kata Mika

" Kok bisa Elena?" Kata Aria

" Jangan-jangan..." Kata Amanda sambil menatapku dengan muka serem

"Umm apa?" Kataku pura-pura ga tahu

" Kamu lagi teman sama Mckazie dan meninggalkan kita" kata Amanda

*gubrakk* lebih cocok di bilang aku ini pembantunya bukan teman.

" Hahaha ga mungkin, aku ga akan kaya gitu, aku tetap teman kalian kok" kataku

" Oh syukurlah" kata Flora

Iya aku tetap teman mereka biarpun aku ini pembantu Mckazie dan gara-gara itu aku jadi ga ada banyak waktu untuk jalan-jalan sama temanku.

" Hey jangan disana aja, orang mau maju!"

Kita semua termaksud aku dengar suara itu. Kita lihat ke belekang untuk cari tahu siapa.

" Lambat banget kalian! Mengahalingin orang tau"

Ternyata itu adalah kelompok Maria. Yang pertama bilang itu Jake kedua Evan.

" Kami juga mau masuk kelas tau! Sana minggir!" Kata Keith

" Eh kalau mau masuk cari jalan lain! Jalan kan ga ada satu!" Kata Edge dengan kesal

" Hey kita udah pilih jalan ini! Kalian aja yang berhenti dan jadi lama tau!" Kata Jake

" Emang apa susahnya sich kalian ambil jalan lain?" Kata Brett

" Hey Brett kamu emangnya siapa? Bos kami!" Kata Jake

" Iya! Dan kalau kami ga mau kenapa?" Kata Ryan

Lalu Brett dan Edge mulai bertengkar sama Jake dan Ryan.

" Wah apakah ini sering terjadi?" Bisik Elena ke Jo

" Jarang kalau ketemu pasti ada masalah" kata Jo

" Mereka musuh kalian?" Bisik Aria

" Yah musuh dan sekaligus saingan" kata Hammer

" Iya mereka orangnya ga baik, licik,curang, dan sombong!" Kata Miller

" Kamu bicara tentang kita kecil?" Marah Jake

" Apa kamu bilang aku kecil?" Teriak Miller

" Iya! Kamu memang kecil!" Ledek Jake

" Kurang ajar!" Kata Miller dengan marah

" Miller hentikan!" Kata Brett

Ckckckckc aku baru tahu ada kejadian kaya gini di NASA. Aku harus gimana ya? Maria cepat datang. Lalu situasinya jadi diam tapi untuk sementara baru mulai lagi.

" Kalian yang minggir!" Kata Edge

" Kalian!" Kata Ryan

" Kalian!"

"Kalian!"

"KALIAN!"

" HEY STOP!" Teriak seorang

Kita semua termasuk team Maria kaget sekali. Aku dan lainya agak heran karena kita pernah dengar suara ini. Tapi jake dan lainya udah mulai pucat dan merinding. Sepertinya mereka tahu siapa. Lalu Jake dan lainya termasuk aku dan teman-temanku melihat ke arah suara itu.

" Ma...Ma...Maria" kata Jake dengan gugup

" Hai ketua..." Kata Ryan

"Kalian ini! Selalu aja bikin masalah!" Kata Maria

"Maaf..." Kata Keith

" Lihat orang-orang lihatin kalian!" Bentak Maria

Lalu kita semua lihat sekililing kita. Maria benar orang-orang pada lihatin kita. Muka kami semua merah dan merasa malu.

" Apa yang aku harus lakukan untuk menghajar kalian?" Kata Maria dengan kesal ke timnya

" Ini bukan salah kami!" Berontak Jake

" Iya mereka yang duluan!" Kata Ryan

" Aku ga peduli siapa duluan! Kalian sudah buat keributan! Dan salah kalian kenapa ga ambil jalan lain" bentak Maria

" Tuh kami bilang apa kan..." Kata Edge

" Berisik kau!" Kata Jake

" Mau kami hajar?" Tanya Ryan

" Ayo kalau berani!" Kata Edge

" Jake! RyanB stop!" Bentak Maria

" Edge tenang!" Kata Brett

" Hehehe rasain mereka dimarahin sama Maria" kata Miller dengan nada rendah

" Kalian kenapa senang banget kalau mereka di marahin?" Tanya Flora

" Abis mereka nyebilin bgt sich!" Kata Miller

" Tapi mereka kasihan kan..." Kata Elena

" Ah nanti kalian juga tahu kok" kata Hammer

" Hountoni( really) Taku( geez) kalian selalu bikin masalah, hobby kalian apa?" Kata Maria

" Ga kok" kata Evan

" Ya udah ayo pergi" kata Maria

" Baik" kata tim maria

Lalu Maria dan teamnya pergi dan masuk gedung NASA. Aku kagum sekali dengan sifat Maria yang tegas, tenang dan pintar. Dia bisa menghentikan pertengkaran kaya gini dan membuat orang diam dan ngerti. Dengan melihat mereka dan bersikap tegas. Lalu aku dan teman-temanku masuk kelas dan pelajaran mulai...

" Camera 1 ke kiri"

" Camera 3 agak maju ke depan"

"Bagus And action"

* after shooting*

" Kerja yang bagus ini schedule kalian untuk photo shoot" kata produser

" Baik makasih" kataku

Aku lihat schedulenya.

1 March- shooting di hawaii

13 March- ke Tibet

2 April- Jerusalem

13 - selesai photo shoot

Aduh banyak banget rencananya. Tapi aku senang kalau Mckazie ga ada dan bisa bebas dan ini photo shoot untuk aku dan Heiji aja jadi... No Clarista and Mckazie! Ah senang banget!

" Hei Stella!" Kata Heiji yang menuju ke sini

Oh no bisa gawat kalau Heiji dekat-dekat aku. Aku mau lari tapi sudah ketangkap Heiji.

" Hei" kata dia

" Hei"

" Kok kemarin kamu kaya hindar aku?" Tanya Heiji

" Maaf aku ada urusan dan maaf aku harus pergi" kataku sambil buru-buru

Mataku sedang melihat sekeliling untuk mencari Clarista. Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan.

" Hey Stella kamu sedang lihat apa?" Tanya Heiji

" Umm aku sedang cari manajerku abis ada yang aku mau bicarakan" bohongku

Lalu akhirnya aku ketemu Clarista dia sedang di bawa pohon sambil menatapku dengan dingin dan tanda jangan dekatin Heiji. Oh snap! Aku harus cepat pergi

" Eh kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ya" kataku dengan buru buru

" Eh tunggu" kata Heiji sambil menarik tanganku

" Ada apa?" Kataku

" Aku mau bicara sama kamu" kata Heiji

" Eh? Ga bisa nanti?" Tanyaku

" Udah sebentar aja" kata dia

Aku mau lari tapi terlambat dia udah tarik aku. Lalu kami sampai di tempat sepi dan ga ada orang sama sekali. Yah kecuali kalau Clarista ikutin kita. Aduuh mati deh aku.

" Ya sudah cepat ada apa?" Kataku

" Baiklah... Stella aku cinta kamu, mau kau jadi pacarku?" Kata Heiji

What? OMG! * shock* ga salah dengar apa? Aduuh plz jangan sampai Clarista dengar ini. Aku mohon!

" Maaf tapi... Aku udah sama orang lain" kataku

"Apa? Siapa?" Teriak Heiji

" Ada aja deh" kataku

" Kasih tahu aku dong" mohon Heiji

" Ga! Dia seorang yang bukan disini" kataku

" Why?" Tanya Heiji

" Secret makes a women,women" kataku ( hahaha sorry ini dari detective conan)

" Apa?" Kata Heiji

" Heheh ada aja" kataku

" Ah ga seru" kata Heiji

" Dah aku pergi ya telat!" Kataku yang udah lari

"Eh tunguu.." Kata Heiji

Telat! Hehehe aku udah lari jauh. Aku berlari kencang dan segera ke mobil untuk pulang. Di setengah jalan telphone ku bunyi. Aku ambil dan terima sms dari Clarista...

_Nanti malam ketemu aku dan Mckazie di suata tempat ini alamatnya... Ada yang aku mau bicarakan, awas kalau ga datang!_

Gawat udah! Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang dan beritahu Maria. Lalu sampai pulang aku langsung ganti baju tentu saja mandi dan telp Maria...

" Bagaimana ini Maria? Aku bisa dibunuh, hidupku bisa berakhir aku bisa ga ketemu kalian lagi dan Edge bisa di tangkap dan semuanya jadi salah ku" kataku denga cemas setelaj selesai jelaskan ke Maria

" Udah bilang tenang dulu, kau pergi aja" kata Maria

" Apa? Serius?" Kataku

" Emangnya gua bohong" kata Maria

"Tapi kalau aku diancam gimana?" Kata Elena

" Do u trust me?" Kata Maria

" Yes..."

" Then trust me I will protect u as my promise" kata Maria

" Ok then..." Kataku

" Baik aku pergi dulu yah ada conference sana ketemu mereka" kata Maria

" Ok" kataku dengan kecewa

Lalu aku pergi sesuai perintah Clarsita dan Maria. Aku masuk ke dalam dan aku lihat Mckazie dan Clarista sudah menunggu ku. Lalu aku pergi sesuai petunjuk yang Clarista kasih.

* other scene*

" Hey itu kan Elena?" Kata Aria

" Eh iya benar kok ada disini?" Kata Amanda

" Ayo kita ikutin" kata Aria

" Eh jangan! Ga sopan" kata Amanda

" Aku merasakn dia sedang sembunyikan sesuatu" kata Aria

" Tapi..." Kata Amanda

" Dia itu teman kita" kata Aria

" Baiklah" kata Amanda

Lalu Amanda dan Aria mengikutin Elena dengan diam-diam

*bacn to me*

Aku tiba di tempat yang aku harus datang. Tempat itu sudah tua dan banyak bangunan yang ga kepakai dan barang pecah dimana-mana. Aku masuk kedalam dan aku berjalan sampai akhirnya aku ketemu mereka.

" Hai princess" kata Clarista

" Hai Elena dear" kata Mckazie

Ugh! Mereka memang sama! Sifatnya juga!

" Kamu tahu kan kenapa kamu disini?" Tanya Clarista

" Tunggu aku bisa jelasin..." Kataku

" Ga! Kamu sudah melanggar janji!" Kata Clarista

" Tapi aku kan udah tolak Heiji dan aku bukan aku yang mulai bicara" kataku

" Tetap aja!" Kata Clarista

" Elena Star kamu tahu akibatnya" kata Mckazie

" Boys tangkap dia" kata Clarista

Lalu tiba-tiba 2 orang laki-laki muncul di belakangku dan menahan aku.

" Kamu mau apain?" Tanyaku

Aku melihat Clarista mengambil botol yang berisi air biru dan dia menuju kesini dengan bawa botol itu.

"Diamlah dan minum ini" kata Clarista

" Apa ini?" Tanyaku dengan panik

" Obat yang akan bikin suaramu bagus" bohong Mckazie

" Tidak! Kalian bohong!" Kataku sambil mau melepaskan diri

" Hei apa yang kalian lakukan!"

" Gawat! Aku harus sembunyi" kata Mckazie sambil lari kebelakang

" Hei! Tunggu!" Kata Clarsita tapi terlambat

" Aria... Amanda..." Kataku

" Kenapa ada merka?" Kata Clarista

" Tidak mungkin! Itu Clarista seorang actress terkenal! Tapi apa hubungan dengan Elena?" Kata Aria

"Kamu bilang Mereka ya!" Marah Clarista

" Tidak... Aku benar-benar ga kasih tahu mereka..." Kataku

" Iya karena aku ikutin dia!" Kata Aria

"Edge... Kok bs?" Kataku

" Aku lihat kamu pergi dan aku punya firasat buruk jadi aku ikutin kamu" kata Amanda

" Sial!" Kata Clarista dengan marah

" Kau akan kami tangkap!" Kata Aria

" Lepasin Elena!" Perintah Amanda

" Huh lawan polisi ini dulu" kata Clarista

" Baiklah" kata Amanda

Lalu Aria dan Amanda mulai bertengkar sama polisi ini. Aku ga sanggup melihatnuya dan satu cara yang aku bisa lakukan hanya memohon Clarista untul hentikan ini tapi Clarista tidak mau peduli. Lalu tiba-tiba pisau muncul dimukaku dan Clarista senyum licik.

" Aku akan mengunakan kesempatan ini untuk membunuhmu" kata Clarsita

" Jangan... Tidak!" Kataku

" Elena!" Teriak Aria

" Boys pakai senjatamu" perintah Clarista

Lalu para polisi itu mengluarkan pistol Dari saku mereka. Aku kaget sekali begitu pula Aria dan Amanda. Aku ga tau harus gimana lagi! Maria kamu dimana?

" Tembak!" Perinath Clarsita

"Jangan!" Teriakku

Aria dan Amanda berhasil menghindar tembakan pertama dan kedua tapi yang ketiga kena kaki Aria dan sakiiiit sekali rasanya.

" Edge!" Kata Amanda

Dooor!

" Agh!" Teriak Amanda

Tembakan itu kena bahu Amanda dan Amanda jatuh ke tanah.

" Hahahah habisin dia" kata Clarista

" Dan setelah itu aku akan habisin kamu"

Lama makin lama polisi itu mendekat dan saat udah dekat sama Aria atau Amanda mereka mengarahkan pistolnya ke Aria dan Amanda . Siap siap untuk nembak.

Dooor! Suara pistol bunyi tapi siapa yang mati?

Aku begitu kaget melihat para polisi milik Clarista jatuh dan darah berlumuran kemana-mana. Clarista kaget dan melihat kearah suara pistol itu.

"Siapa kau?" Kata Clarista dengan kaget

Aku melihat kearah suara pistol itu dan Aria and Amanda juga. Begitu aku melihat aku kaget sekali

" Maria?" Kataku dengan lega

" Kamu siapa!" Kata Clarista

" Namaku Maria aku seorang detective" kata Maria

" Detective?" Kata Clarista dengan terkejut

" Clarista kamu akan saya bawa ke kantor polisi dan masukin kepenjara karena sudah mengancam murid NASA dan berniat membunuh mereka" kata Maria

" Hahaha mana buktinya" kata Clarista

" Ini" kata Maria sambil memegang rekaman video suara

" Ugh!" Lalu Clarista ambil hpnya dan memanggil seorang

" Mckazie! Keluarkan rencana 2 kita" kata Clarista

Tak ada jawaban satu pun.

" Mckazie! Mckazie!" Teriak Clarista

" Teriakpun percuma" kata Maria

" Apa?"

"Lihatlah kesana" kata Maria

Terlihat seorang murid NASA di bawa sama polisi. Ternyata itu Mckazie! Dan dia itu pingsan

" Menyerahlah" kata Maria

" Ugh! Baik" kata Clarista

Lalu Clarista ditangkap dan Mckazie bawa ke kantor polisi juga. Mobil ambulance datang dan membawa Aria dan Amanda ke hospital. Aku naik mobil polisi dengan Maria sambil mengikuti mobil ambulance

* at hospital*

"Tolong aku ini ketemu dokter Flora"kata Maria

" Namamu Maria kan?" Tanya orang reseptionist

" Iya"

" Baiklah saya akan panggil dan pasien ini saya akan bawa ke ruang segera" kata resepsionis

Lalu Aria dan Amanda dibawa pergi dan mereka pun menghilang.

" Kamu tahu akan terjadi kaya gini?" Kataku dengan kaget

" Tentu" kata Maria

" Bagaimana?" Tanyaku

" Yeah aku ada firasaat kalau kamu pasti akan dihajar sama Clarista dan Clarista pasti akan minta bantuan sama polisi lain dan aku udah search datanya" kata Maria

" Wow kok bisa?" Kataku

" Watashiwa tantei san( aku seorang detective)" kata Maria

" Oh..." Kataku

Lalu kita tunggu diluar sambil menunggu Flora operasi Aria dan Amanda. Kasihan... Ini semua salahku... Aku yang bersalah... Ini bisa terjadi ke Heiji juga... Aku harus gimana?

" Hey kamu ga apa-apa?" Tanya Maria

" Iya ga apa-apa" kataku dengan sedih

" Jangan khawatir ada aku kok" kata Maria

" Makasih" kataku

Lalu Flora keluar dan aku menuju ke Flora.

" Gimana kadaan mereka?" Tanyaku

" Mereka baik-baik aja tapi untuk sementara mereka ga boleh keluar atau jalan dulu" kata Flora

" Ah I see..." Kataku

" Mau jelasin apa yang terjadi?" Kata Flora dengan cemas

" Maria..." Kataku

" Baiklah..." Kata Maria

" Tapi rahasiakan ini kepada yang lain dan juga bilang ini ke Aria dan Amanda" kataku

" Baiklah" kata Flora

Lalu aku ceritakan sebenarnya. Flora merasa kaget dan dari tadi experesinya ga berubah dan saat aku bilang Maria tahu ini. Flora melihat Maria yang sedang duduk tenang.

" Elena ini bahaya!" Kata Flora

" Flora aku mohon! Jangan bilang ke lain apa lagi Edge!" Kataku

" Tapi..." Kata Flora

"Jangan khawatir aku ada Maria kok" kataku

" Ya ada aku" kata Maria

" Percayalah" kataku dan memohon Flora

" Hah baiklah" kata Flora

" Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ya" kataku

" Iya bye" kata Flora

Lalu aku tinggalkan Flora bersama Maria dan keluar dari hospital ini.

" Tadi kamu kok datangnya lana banget?" Tanyaku

" Kapan?" Tanya Maria

" Tadi saat kamu nolong aku" kataku

" Maaf ada meeting" kata Maria

" Huh dasar kenapa harus akhir sich datangnya? Tanya aku dengan kesal

" Heroes always come last" kata Maria

" Ah iya deh" kataku

" Ayo aku antarkan pulang" kata Maria

" Apa ga apa-apa?" Tanyaku

" Iya" kata Maria

Lalu aku sama Maria naik mobil polisi dan di antarkan pulang. Sampai pulang aku berterima kasih sama Maria.

Lalu aku tidur dan memikirkan sesuatu. Aku sedang pikir untuk kasih tahu Edge atau tidak dan aku akan pergi shooting atau tidak bersama Heiji?

Sekarang hidupku mulai susah. Sejak Edge tembak aku dan Heiji. Sejak aku dan Edge jadian. Padahal aku pikir bisa hidup tenang. Ternyata tidak, dunia celebritis benar-benar kejam. Ibu... Tolong aku bu...

Author's note: selesai! Agak panjang dan aku akan cepetin sampai ke plotnya dan ending. R and R!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**" Coincidence meet"**

Hari ini berita masuk kalau seorang celebritis nama Clarista dan seorang Murid NASA nama Mckazie masuk penjara selama 2 tahun. Para dunia apalagi penggemar Clarista kaget sekali! Dan termasuk murid-murid, guru-guru dan teman-teman Mckazie atau mengenal Mckazie atau penggemar Clarista kaget habis! Ya iya kali, murid dari NASA bisa masuk ke penjara. Ga ada salahnya sich masuk penjara karena banyak orang juga tapi ini murid NASA! Ini memalukan sekolah dan NASA bisa dianggap sekolah yang ga benar! Bahaya kan?

Tema-teman Mckazie marah sama aku dan bilang kalau aku penyebabnya! Excuse me? Ga salah dengar apa? Mereka kan yang iri sama aku dan takut-takutin aku! Enak aja! Tapi untung mereka ga punya bukti dan karena Maria seorang detective dan Maria ada bukti kalau aku ga salah.

Lalu para guru suruh semua murid kembali ke kelas dan focus pelajar karena mid term udah dekat. Aku mau ya fokus tapi banyak orang gossipin tentang aku dan banyak tanya tentang aku. Tapi aku masa bodoh banget. Istirahat pertama mulai aku dan teman-temanku dan pacarku keluar makan.

" Hey Elena" kata Edge

" Ya ada apa?" Tanyaku

" Kamu dan Mckazie ada apa sich sampai bisa terjadi kaya gini? Kamu lagi sembunyiin sesuatu ya ke aku?" Tanya Edge

Seandainya aku bisa kasih tahu Edge pasti lebih enak. Tapi kalian tahu kan resikonya.

" Aku ga tau... Dari dulu dia kan memang benci aku" kataku

" Oh I see..." Kata Edge dengan kecewa

Maafkan aku Edge aku ga bisa kasih tahu. Aku juga benci bohong sama kamu tapi ini yang terbaik.

" Apa benar ga apa-apa ga bilang Edge?" Tanya Flora ke aku

" Ia" kataku

" Tapi mau lama atau sebentar dia harus tahu kan?" Kata Aria

" Kalau saa itu terjadi aku akan kasih tahu" kataku

" Terserah kamu deh" kata Amanda

Lalu kita makan duduk dan makan bareng. Kita lagi diskusi tentang liburan mau kemana? Dan mau apain aja? Yah karena sekarang kita satu sekolah jadi lebih mudah rencanakan bersama-sama. Aku dan Flora lagi asyik bicara-bicara tapi tiba-tiba Aria teriak.

" Maria! Ayo sini!" Kata Aria

Maria melihat Aria dan menuju ke tempat aku.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Maria

" Ayo duduk sini" kata Aria

Lalu Maria duduk dan bangkunya di sebelah aku.

" Nanti libur mau ikut kita hangout ga?" Tanya Amanda

" Iya udah lama kita ga sama-sama" kataku

" Mereka juga?" Kata Maria sambil tunjuk ke Edge dan lainya

" Emangnya kenapa? Ga suka?" Tanya Edge dengan kesal

" Ah ga kok cuman tanya" kata Maria dengan tenang

" Edge jangan gitu" bisik Aria

" Abis dia kan kelompok saingan kita dan paling kita benci" kata Edge

" Tapi Maria ga kaya Jake atau Ryan buktinya Maria hentikan mereka" kata Aria

" Iya deh" kata Edge

"Iya mereka ikut" Amanda

" Oh soka" kata Matia

" Heh? Apa?" Kata Edge

" Artinya oh I see" kata Maria

" Maria kamu bisa bahasa jepang?" Tanya Brett

" Ya" kata Maria

" Kok bisa?" Tanya Jo

"Ayahnya Maria dari Jepang, ibunya dari German" kata Mika

" Oh gitu... German? Hmm Schmidt dari German kan Brett?" Kata Jo

" Iya, kenapa?" Tanya Brett

" Ga cuman tanya" kata Jo

Lalu kita mulai diskusi liburan kita untuk nanti. Untuk pertama kalinya Maria bicara sama kita. Setelah berapa menit bicara tiba-tiba Maria bisik ke aku.

" Jangan santai dulu kemungkinan ini belum selesai" bisik Maria

" Apa maksudmu Maria?" Tanyaku

" Kemungkinan mereka akan cari jalan untuk balas dendam ke kamu" kata Maria

" Apa?" Kagetku

" Jangan keras-keras nanti kedengaran" kata Maria

" Maaf, jadi gimana?" Kataku

"Untuk sementara perhatikan sekelilingmu dan jangan lengah" kata Maria dengan ketus

" Baiklah..." Kataku

Huuh padahal aku kira aku bisa santai dulu. Tapi ternyata ga. Lalu kita masuk kelas dan pelajaran mulai..

Ding...dong... Bel bunyi kelas terdengar dan kita semua pulang. Aku cepat-cepat pulang dan istirahat karena hari ini ga ada shooting di studio. Aku dengan tenang jalan pulang dan lihat sekelilingku dan berhati-hati. Karena aku lagi asyik lihat sesuatu yang menarikku. Aku jadi hilang kosentrasi...

Bruuuk! Aku lagi-lagi menabrak sesuatu atau orang.

" Maaf" kataku

" Ah ga ini salahku" kata seorang

Aku melihat siapa yang aku tabrak lagi. Aku harap bukan anak berandalan lagi. Dan mau tahu siapa aku lihat?

" Heiji?" Kataku

" Loh kok kamu kenal aku?" Tanya Heiji

Aku benar-benar kaget! Kenapa dia bia di sini?

Author's note: aku akan jelasin di next ch. Yah aku harap ini short ga panjang banget


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

" Loh kok kamu bisa kenal aku? Aku kan pakai kacamat" kata Heiji

" Umm kaca mata kamu copot"kataku

" Hah? Masa?" Tanya Heiji

" Iya lihat aja kaca di sampingmu" kataku

Lalu Heiji balik badan dan melihat dia di kaca. Saat lihat dia kaget sekali.

" Oh tidak! Ketahuan deh" kata Heiji

"Hahaha makanya kalau pakai kacamat jangan yang besar-besar" kataku

" Kok kamu tahu kalau kacamatku besar?" Tanya Heiji

Oooopsss... Aku harus hati-hati kalai bicara karena hal kaya gini cuman Stella yang tahu. Yah kan Heiji belum tahu kalau aku ini " Stella".

" Umm aku bisa lihat kok dari jauh kalau itu kebesaran untukmu" kataku

" Oh hahaha iya ga ada size kecil sich jadi sementara pinjam yang besar, eh jangan bilang siapa-siapa yah nanti orang-orang kejar-kejar aku" kata Heiji

" Hahaha ga akan kok" kataku

Aku tahu kok maksud Heiji. Aku kan juga seorang celebritis dan pengalaman kaya gini.

" Eh kamu kaya mirip seorang deh" kata Heiji

Deg... Oh no! Plz jangan sampai ketahuan!

" Ah masa sih khayalan kamu aja" kataku

" Iya mungkin aja, tapi sayangnya dia tolak aku" kata Heiji dengan sedih

" Kenapa kamu suka sama dia?" Tanyaku

Hey aku cuman penasaran aja kenapa Heiji suka sama aku hehehehe.

" Kalau aku sama dia rasanya senang, bahagia, dan menyenangkan dan aku merasa sama dia bedah dan bisa jadi diriku sendiri" kata Heiji

" Dirimu sendiri?" Kataku

" Iya" kata Heiji

" Dan itu..." Kataku

" Umm jangan bilang siapa-siapa yah kalau aku sebenarnya ga begitui baik dan tukang marah dan suka memberontak" kata Heiji

" Apa?" Teriakku

" Iya tapi itu berubah sejak aku ketemu dia, dia mengajarkanku tentang hidup itu menyenangkan dan juga cinta, ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta" kata Heiji dengan muka gembira

Aww kasihan Heiji, aku baru tahu. Hiks hiks rasanya jadi bersalah nih setelah tolak dia.

" Oh begitu..." Kataku

"Beneran kamu ini mirip dis tau" kata Heiji

" Ah masa sich ga kali, di dunia ini ga ada orang yang mirip banget yah kecuali kembar" kataku

" Iya sich... Demo( tapi)" kata Heiji dengan ga percaya

" Dah ya aku pergi dulu" kataku

" Oh ya bye!" Kata Heiji

Aku berlari dan tinggalkan Heiji. Aku ingat kata-kata Heiji lagi tentang aku dan hidupnya. Aku merasa bersalah kalau udah tolak Heiji tapi hatiku itu sama Edge bukan sama Heiji. Aku duduk di bus sambil memikirkan lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menepukku.

" Hei!"

" Edge! Bikim kaget!" Kataku

" Maaf, tumben pulang cepat" kata Edge

" Iya ga ada urusan hari ini" kataku

" Oh I see, bagus dong aku bisa chat sama kamu" kata Edge

" Hahaha iya mau bicara apa?" Kataku

" Umm sebenarnya aku mau tahu tanya kejadian yang terjadi pagi ini" kata Edge

" Aduuh Edge udah aku bilang berapa kali sich aku ga ada hubungan dengan Mckazie" kataku

" Bohong buktinya di berita ada bilang tentang kamu! Elena aku ini cemas sekali sama kamu ayo katakanlah!" Kataku

" Ga! Aku ga mau bilang!" Kataku

" Aku mohon aku ini kan pacarku" kata Edge

" Ga!" Kataku dengan bersih keras

" Elena kenapa? Kenap kamu ga mau bilang kepadaku?" Tanya Edge dengan sedih

" Karena akan membuat hidupmu susah dan tidak enak" kataku dengan lembut

" Tapi aku akan lakukan apa aja untukmu" kata Edge

" Ga maaf Edge, kalau waktunya aku akan kasih tahu" kataku

" Baiklah..." Kata Edge

Lalu bus stop dan saatnya untuk aku turun. Aku bilang bye ke Edge dan pergi. Aku merasa bersalah dan sedih sekali karena aku sadar kalau tadi kita berdua bertengkar! Ini ga pernah terjadi karena kita akrab sekali dan selalu kasih tahu rahasia masing-masing! Aku masuk dalam kamarku dan nangis sekeras mungkin! Aku ga tahan sekali aku benar-benar mau nangis!

* Edge scene*

Edge pulang kerumahnya dengan lemas. Sebenarnya bukan rumah tapi asrama karena dia tinggal bersama Brett,Jo, Miller, dan Hammer. Edge ambil kunci rumah dan masuk dalam. Lalu Edge kaget sekali saat dia melihat ada 6 atau 10 orang dengan baju hitam di rumahnya yang juga satu memegan Jo, 2 tahan Brett yang sedang berusaha lepaskan dirinya. 1 sedang mengendong miller di pundaknya dan 1 dudukin Hammer dan 2 menjaga Hammer untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam.

Edge panik dan takut. Dia ga tahu harus gimana dan banyak orang jahat dan mereka memegang senjata.

" Edge lari!" Teriak Jo

" Lari Edge selamatkan dirimu!" Kata Brett

"Edge cepat..." Kata Hammer

Terlambat pintu terkunci diluar karena seorang udah jaga pintu luar dan tinggal kuncin.

" Oh jadi kamu Edge pacarnya Elena?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berbaju biru hitam dan pakai kacamata. Kelihatanya boss mereka.

" Kamu siapa? Ada apa hubungan Elena sama kamu?" Kata Edge dengan marah

" Dia sudah menjatuhkan anakku ke penjara!" Kata laki-laki itu

" Dia anakmu itu..."

" Clarista!" Kata orang itu

" Kamu ini siapa?" Tanya Edge

" Namaku Russul, aku ada polisi FBI" kata Laki-laki itu sambil mengkeluarkan badget yang bersymbol FBI

Edge dan lainya kaget mendegar itu. Mereka ga nyaka kalau Clarista punya ayah FBI polisi.

" Kamu akan kami tangkap dan aku akan gunakan kamu sebagai bayaran anakku, yah kalau dia mau bayar" kata Russul

Edge kaget dan ketakutan. Dia merinding sampai dia ga sadar kalau ada seorang memukul Edge dari belakang dan sampai pingsan. Brett, Jo dan Hammer yang tadi masih bangun sudah ketiduran karena mereka di kasih obat tidur.

" Ayo bawa mereka dan telphone dia" kata Russul

* back to me*

Aku masih nangis di kasurku yang basah. Aku merasa firasat buruk dan juga nyesal atas perbuataanku. Lalu tiba-tiba suara telephone bunyi. Aku malas angkat tapi ada sesuatu bilang kalau ini penting. Aku menuju ke telphone itu dan angkat.

" Halo?"

" Apakah ini Elena?"

" Ah iya kamu siapa?" Tanyaku dengan kaget kok bs tahu aku

" Hahahaha bilang aja aku ini seorang mengenal kamu dan keluarga kamu" kata laki-laki itu

" Apa?" Teriakku

" Aku telah tangkap pacarmu Edge dan temanya, kalau mau mereka selamat datanglah ke tempat tujuan ini... Dan bawa uang tebusan sebanyak 500 juta dollar!" Kata laki-laki

" 500 juta?" Kataku dengan kaget

" Kenapa? Kamu kan kaya, iya kan... Stella?" Kata Pria itu

" Bagaimana kamu tahu aku ini Stella?" Tanyaku dengan kaget

" Sudah aku bilang kan aku tahu keluargamu dan jangan kau minta tolong sama siapa-siapa termasuk Detective itu yang bernama Maria, karena aku tahu dia!"

Aku panik, kaget, sedih, takut. Aku ga tahu harus gimana dan ga bisa minta tolong sama Maria.

" Apa kau setuju? Kalau ga mereka akan mati" kata Pria itu

" Ba...baiklah" kataku

"Bagus kalau gitu, aku akan tunggu"

Lalu telephone dimatikan sama laki-laki itu.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku ga bisa mengnikmati hidup biasa? Kenapa aku jadi susah? Yah ini mulai dari aku cinta Edge dan kita jadi jadian. Hanya saja aku ga ketemu Edge pasti aku ga akan jadi kaya gini. Tapi ini bukan saatnya uintuk mengeluh aku harus cepat-cepat menolong mereka. Saatnya aku bertarung masalah ini dan terima akibatnya...

Author's note: sampai sini dulu. Aduh panjang banget! Ah aku harap ga sampai kacau banget atau ga nyambung. Selamat menikmati.

Word count: 1180


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**"Escape plan" **

**Spread those rumor if u dare**

**Make me lose if u can**

**I won't lose until the end**

**And I forever I will stand!**

**fight with me if u must**

**Don't hide it if u cannot**

**Cause I won't hold it back **

**Until I win the bet **

Narrator: Elena masuk ke kamar dan buka lampu kamarnya. Dengan pelan-pelan Elena mengantik-atik lemari meja dengan cepat. Lalu Elena ketemu alat yang dia butuh dan taru di kantong celananya. Setelah itu Elena buka komputer dan mengintik sesuatu dan send ke seorang. Lalu Elena matikan CCTV lewat computer dan aktifkan rekaman suara. Elena bicara di mike dan rekamin lalu save di file yang dijaga dengan password. Elena ke meja ruang makan dan taru alat deteksi dan rekaman suara yang Maria kasih disana. Elena ga mau menyusakan Maria lagi karena ini saatnya dia bertarung dan menghadapi situasinya. Setelah semua siap Elena keluar dan diluar sudah menunggu mobil yang di siapkan sama laki-laki misterius itu. Elena masuk dan _zoooom_ mobilnya pergi.

* kantor polisi*

" Hey rachel kamu lihat Maria ga?" Tanya temanya

" Ga kenapa?" Tanya Rachel

" Maria hari ini ga masuk padahal ada kasus, kenapa ya?" Kata teman Rachel

" Hahaha jangan khawatir pasti Maria baik-baik aja kok" kata Rachel

" Benar? Baiklah kalau kamu bilang gitu" kata teman Rachel

" Iya benar..." Kata. Rachel

* flash back*

" Hey Maria mau kemana?" Tanya Rachel yang melihat Maria sedang siap-siap pergi

" Rachel?" Tanya Maria dengan kaget

" Aku ada urusan" kata Maria

" Tapi hari ini ada rapat dan kasus" kata Rachel

" Aku akan serahkan itu kepadamu, aku punya urusan penting" kata Maria

" Kamu akan melakukan sesuatu berbahaya ya?" Tanya Rachel dengan cemas

" Daijoubu( jangan khawatir) aku akan baik-baik aja, dah selamat tinggal dan jangan bilang siapa-siapa yah!" Kata Maria sambil lari

Rachel hanya bisa lihat Maria pergi. Rachel sebenarnya tahu apa yang Maria lakukan.

* end of flash back*

" Maria aku harap kamu ga apa-apa?" Kata Rachel di dalam hati

" Rachel! Ayo ada meeting!" Teriak seorang

" Ah iya datang" kata Rachel

*in the meeting*

" Kita harus membuat strategi untuk menghadapi musuh kali ini" kata salah satu genderal

" Ya sepertinya orang ini bukan orang biasa, dia seorang FBI dan high rank!" Kata salah satu peserta

" Orang ini adalah namanya Russul Candista" kata genderal yang sambil menampilkan presentasinya.

" Russul ada seorang FBI dan Spy, dia licik dan lincah sekali. Jangan pernah merehmkan kemampuanya" kata genderal itu

" Kalau ga salah anaknya Clarista Candista masuk ke penjara kan?" Tanya salah satu kommandar tapi bukan Maria

" Ya dan penyebabnya karena seorang murid NASA bernama Elena Star" kata general itu

" Apa alasanya?" Tanya salah satu perserta

" Karena Clarista ini hampir meminumkan obat terlarang ke anak NASA ini" kata general

" Tapi hari ini general menghilang dan tidak ditemukan. Rumor bilang kalau dia ada kasus tapi teman dia ga bisa kontk hpnya" kata general itu

" Kemungkinan dia bisa balas dendam dengan gadis itu" kata genderal

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya commandar

Ruang jadi diam dan sepi. Semua orang sedang berpikir rencana. Tapi tiba-tiba pikiran mereka di hentikan...

" Mana Maria?" Tanya salah satu commandar

" Dia sakit mau izin" kata Rachel

" Apa? Sekarang kita ada rapat kenapa pulang begitu aja!" Marah commandar itu

" Aku ga tau..." Kata Rachel

" Dasar anak itu! Seanknya aja karena ayahnuya detective terkenal!"

" Commandar udah jangan marah ini bukan saatnya" kata genderal

" Tentu saja saatnya karena ini pekerjaan dia untuk menyusun strategi" kata Commandar itu dengan marah

" Tidak usah, kita akan lakukan tanpa Maria, biar Rachel aja yang inform Maria" kata general itu

" Aku?" Tanuya Rachel

" Yah kamu karena hari-hari ini kamu dekat sama Maria" kata genderal itu

" Iya sich..." Kata Rachel

" Baiklah tapi kita ga tahu markas mereka?" Kata salah satu peserta

Triing...tringg... Tiba-tiba hp berbunyi

" Hp siapa itu?" Tanya commandar

" Maaf ini punyaku" kata Rachel

" Matikan!"Bentak commandar itu

" Iya baiklah..."

Tapi sebelum Rachel matikan hpnya Rachel melihat sms yang dia dapat dengan kaget...

" Hey apa yang kau lakukan cepat matikan!" Kata kommandar itu

" Ada sms dari Maria, dia tahu dimana lokasi Russul" kata Rachel

" Apa?" Teriak semua peserta di rapat itu

" Dan ini rencananya..."

* elena scene*

Berakhirlah hidupku. Aku akan cari kesempatan dan membunuh pria itu yang menganggu aku. Aku tidak peduli mati karena selama aku hidup teman-temanku akan dalam kadaan susah. Lalu mobil berhenti dan aku turun. 2 orang berbaju hitam sudah menungguku di dalam saat masuk.

" Selemat datang Elena... Ah bukan Stella" kata pria itu sambil menatapku dengan dingin

" Kau siapa..." Tanuyaku dengan takut

" Oh mungkin kamu bisa lihat aku lebih jelas kalau aku melepaskan topinya" kata pria itu

Pria itu melepaskan topinya dan kacamata hitamnya. Saat itu ada sesuatu yang merasa shock, sedih, senang, dan marah.

" Paman?" Kagetku

" Lama ga jumpa Elena" kata pria itu

" Paman udah lama ga ketemu..." Kataku dengan senang

" Iya sudah lama Elena, tapi ini semua berekahir" kata Pria itu

" Paman, kenapa? Kenapa paman melakukan ini!" Kataku

" Karena aku tidak akan menerima kalau aku hidup susah dan kamu dan keluargamu bisa hidup senang! Ini semua salahmu!" Teriak pria itu

" Kenapa ini salahku? Aku ga melakukan apa?" Kataku

" Emang tp kamu penyebabnya!"

" Paman... Kenapa paman jadi jahat padahal dulu paman baik sama aku" kata Elena dengan sedih

" Huh dasar bodoh! Aku cuman pura-pura baik!"

" Berkat temanku yang di sebelah ini aku berhasil menemukan kamu dan jatuhkan kamu ke jurang!"

" Siapa dia?" Tanyaku

"Perkenalkan namaku Russul Candista" kata pria tinggi bermabut biru tua dan memakai topi hitam.

" Kamu ayahnya Clarista kan!" Kagetku

" Iya dan aku akan balas dendam sama kamu sama seperti pamanmu!" Kata russul

" Apa alasanmu?" Tanyaku

" Ada aja..." Kata Russul

Aku ga percaya kalau paman yang aku cintai dan aku yang hormati bisa beraninya melakukan ini kepadaku. Saking bencinya saking aku benar-benar tekad membunuh dia dan ga peduli denganku

" Steve bawa dia ke penjara" kata paman Elena

Lalu tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki kuat, rambut hitam kebiruan datang dan membawa aku dan mengikuti paman dan Russul.

" Agh!"

" Tidur disana sementara dan kami akan membawa uang ini untukmu" kata Pamanku

Aku sekarang di dalam penjara yang kotor, sepi, dan bau. Lalu pintunya di kunci sama pria nama Steve. Steve dan paman dan Russul meninggalkan aku. Tapi aku bisa mendengar perkataan mereka sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi...

" Steve kau urus sandiwara kita dan jangan kau sekali-kali lengah di hadapan mereka!" Kata Paman

" Baik boss, mereka ada dimana?" Tanya Steve dengan bingung

" Aduh kamu ini gimana sich? Luap terus! Mereka ada di ruang lantai 3 dekat ruang computer!" Marah pamanku

" Maaf boss" kata Steve itu

" Baiklah kalau gitu aku akan pergi, sedang menunggu seorang" kata Russul

" Kerja yang bagus Russul!" Kata pamanku

" Baik permisi"

Lalu Russul pergi dan meninggalkan pamanku dan Steve. Biarpun mereka jauh sekali dari aku tapi aku bisa mendengar berkat dinding di ruangan ini yang patulkan suara mereka.

* other scene*

" Ugh! Dimana ini?" Tanya Edge yang baru bangun

" Ga tau... Kelihatanya ruang komputer" kata Jo

" Aww kepalaku sakit" kata Hammer

" Miller bangun! Apa kau baik-baik aja?" Tanya Brett

" Ugh! Iya" kata Miller

" Kita kenapa bisa sampai disini? Aku ga mengerti" kata Jo

" Tapi pria itu sebut-sebut nama pacarmu Edge" kata Hammer

" Iya aku tahu..." Kata Edge dengan kecewa

_" Ternyata benar Elena menyembunyikan sesuatu". Kata Edge_

" Hey Edge lihat" kata Brett

Lalu Edge melihat kalau salah satu komputer nyala.

" Ini kesempatan untuk kita kelaur dari sini" kata Edge

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Edge dengan heran

" Oh begitu... Edge kamu bisa send pertolongan lewat email ke siapa aja, dengan gitu kita bisa tertolong" kata Jo

" Tapi tanganku di ikat" kata Edge

" Iya tapi lihatlah di sebelahmu" kata Brett

Edge melihat di sebelahnya dan sadar kalau ada barang tajam yang bisa dipakai untuk pisau dan potong tali.

" Baiklah aku akan berusaha" kata Edge

Edge gerakan tubuhnya dan kaki biar dia bisa ambil alat itu. Lalu Edge berusaha mengambil alat itu tapi karena talinya keras sekali jadi setiap kali Edge mau ambil alat itu tangannya sakit. Jadi satu caranya adalah Edge duduk tegak lalu gunakan tanganya atau jarinya untuk gerakan alatnya dan taru di samping kanan badanya. Lalu Edge putar badan dan berhasil mengambil alat itu dan potong talinya. Dengan cepat Edge ke komputer dan kirim email ke seorang yang akan bisa bantu dia...

_Tolong aku... Aku ada di XXXXX... Tolong aku... Maria..._

Lalu Edge gerakan mouse dan mau pencet send.

Dooor...

Ada suara tembakan pistol. Seorang terkena tembak. Brett,Jo,Miller dan Hammer shock sekali melihat Edge terkena tembak di bahunya. Dan di tembak 2 kali satu bahu satu kakinya. Edge dan yang lain melihat kearah itu tapi anehnya orang itu ga memegang apa-apa, jadi gimana caranya? Ternyata ada pistol yang di taru di alat yang bisa gerakan untuk mengantur posisi dan pistol itu di ikat dengan benang yang tidak terlihat dan benang itu di ikat tombol matikan lampu dan seorang sedang menekan tombol matikan lampu...

Author's note: sori panjang! Bisa tebak siapa? Suka poem aku? R and R


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**" The game begin"**

Edge dan lainya kaget melihat orang yang memegang tombol lampu dan juga listrik. Ternyata itu Steven! Salah satu bodyguard Paman Elena.

" Hmph! Sudah tahu kalau kamu akan melakukan itu" kata Steve

" Sial" kata Edge yang kesakitan kakinya dan bahunya lalu karena ga tahan jatuh dan baring di lantai

" Edge?" Kata Brett dengan cemas

" Edge kamu ga apa-apa?" Tanya Jo

" Iya... Ga apa-apa" kata Edge

Steve maju lalu ikat Edge lagi dengan tali lebih kencang.

" Kali ini ga akan bairkan kalian lolos" kata Steve

Steve maju ke lemari dan keluarkan pistol gede dan panjang sekali. Lalu Steve menuju ke komputer dan aftikan kamera pengawas dan ruang lain.

" Dengan gini kalian akan bisa diawasi mana saja, jadi percuma kalian kabur" kata Steve dengan percaya diri

" Kita telat" kata Miller

"Kau tak akan menang dari kita" kata Brett

" Hahaha siapa bilang? Sebentar lagi akan ada banyak petugas dan boss ku akan datang ke sini" kata Steve

" Jadi nikmatilah hari kalian sebelum kalian mati" kata Steve

* Elena scene*

Aku sedang duduk diam dan memikirkan masa laluku. Aku ingat saat kecil hidupku enak, menyenangkan dan penuh dengan cinta. Tapi itu semua berubah saat aku memilih jadi actress, saat aku jatuh cinta dan saat aku jadian sama Edge. Edge dan lainya jadi susah karena aku. Aku adalah penyebab ini semua, penyebab derita Edge dan lainya. Satu hal yang aku bisa lakukan untuk tebus dosa ku adalah mencari pamanku dan tangkap dia. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Aku berpikir dan pikir tapi tidak ada satu pun ide keluar dari otakku. Aku ga pintar seperti Flora, lincah dan berani seperti Amanda, bisa bikin alat seperti Mika atau pengalaman kaya gini seperti Maria.

Gak! Aku ga boleh menyerah pasti ada sesuatu yang aku bisa pakai! Aku melihat sekitarku dan hal yang aku sadar di tempat ini adalah ini gudang berisi dengan garam. Jadi aku ada di gudang garam toh... Baru sadar. Tapi apa yang aku bisa lakukan dengan garam? Tunggu garam...

Kalau ga salah aku pernah ingat kalau garam di kasih air lalu cipratkan ke besi , besinya bisa karetan... Beruntung sekali! Karena hari ini lagi hujan dan pintu penjara ini dibuat dengan besi. Tapi masalhnya ada atap yang melindungi pintu ini dari hujan jadi pintunya ga basah.

Lalu aku meliaht keluar dan melihat kiri dan kananku. Aku melihat di kananku ada sebuah tali yang kamu tinggal tarik satunya dan tali satunya bisa naik dan angkat barang. Seperti sumur jaman dulu aja contohnya. Saat itu aku punya Ide. Berutung sekali karena tali ini tarik sampai ke atas atap.

Aku mengambil satu kantong garam dan aku pasang ke tali itu. Biarpun jarak besi ke besi kecil tapi karena kantong garam itu kecil dan ga begitu berat jadi bisa aku pasang tapi sebelum aku tarik, aku ambil sedikit benang dari kantong garam beruntung sekali kantong garam ini terbuat dari kain setelah selesai aku tarik tali satunya dan tarik terus sampai keatas( kaya kamu taru ember di sumur lalu kamu tarik tali sampai emebernya keatas). Aku bisa mendegar suara " duk!" Bukti bahwa kalau kantong sampai di atas dan aku tarik benang yang aku ambil sambil semua kain itu hilang dan copot...

Sreet...Sreet.. Aku tarik sampai akhirnya benang terakihir aku dapat dan tinggal aku serahkan kehujan.

Aku tunggu dan tunggu sampai akhirnya atap rumah itu bolong dan bocor dan air masuk ke sini. Tepat sekali! Aku ambil 2 kantong garam dan keluarkan isinya dan letakan di dekat pintu besi. Lama demi lama air masuk dan meluas sampai akhirnya tinggi. Berkat itu pintu besi jadi berkaratan jadi aku ambil sempat merohbokan pintu dan keluar...

Akhirnya keluar! Aku tidak peduli badanku basah karena di dalam panas banget dan aku keringatan. Jadi aku senang tubuhku basah, sekarang tinggal aku cari pamanku dan menyelamatkan teman-temanku...

* other scene*

Para polisi sedang bergegas dan menuju ke tempat Maria bilang. Saat sampai mereka kaget karena Maria ga ada. Ternyata Maria ada misi lain dan percayakan sisanya ke Rachel. Sesuai plan polisi satu sembunyi dibelakang halaman dan sembunyi di semak-semak. Polisi 2 mencuri helikopter dan tangkap para pekerja di sana. Polisi 3 tunggu di luar pintu tapi tentu saja mereka sembunyi biar ga ketahuan dan rencana berikutnya Rachel masuk ke wiliya musuh diam-diam. Tugas Rachel adalah membantu Elena tangkap pamanya. Dengan segera Rachel jalan diam-diam dan mengindar kamera sambil cari Elena. Pertama-tama Rachel cari ruang baju untuk menyamar dulu. Sebenarnua Rachel ga tau dimana tapi tiba-tiba ada pintu terbuka sendiri lalu dengan penasaraan Rachel menuju ke sana dan masuk dalam.

Saat masuk Rachel menemukan mayat dan tiba-tiba pintu tertutup sendiri dan Rachel melihat di belakang ada orang memegang pistol

_Dooor..._

*edge scene*

Edge dan lainya sedang duduk diam karena sekarang sudah banyak pengawas datang dan paman Elena telah tiba. Lalu Steve datang ke ruangan...

" Bagaimana polisi bodoh itu?" Tanay paman Elena

" Mati seperti patung tak begerak" kata Steve

" Hahaha bagus!"

" Dia kira bisa lolos dari kita, dasar polisi bodoh dia tidak tahu kalau kita awasin dia" kata Russul

" Hahaha iya!"

" Jangan senang dulu, aku menemukan satu penghianat di sini" kata Steve

" Apa? Siapa?"Tanya Paman Elena dengan marah

" Jangan khawatir saya sudah singkirkan, namanya Carl" kata Steve

" Hahaha bguslah!"

" Apa ga apa? Dia kan tugaskan untuk menjaga senjata dan kirim senjata ke sini? Kata Russul

" Ah iya ya..."

" Aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat, masuklah" kata Steve

Lalu seorang laki-laki dengan seragam biru dan memakai tobi yang agak menutupi wajahnya datang.

" Mari aku pekernalkan, ini Geroge" kata Steve

" Ah I see jadi kamu sudah punya rencana lain?" Kata paman Elena

" Ya dan ini dia orangnya" kata Steve

" Baiklah, kalau begitu Steve kau beritahu George dan sekalian aku butuh kamu melakukan sesuatu untukku" kata paman Elena

"Biaklah saya permisi" kata Steve

Lalu Steve dan Geroge keluar dan tutup pintu. Mereka saling melihat masing-masing dengan muka dingin

" Kau tahu apa yang kamu harus lakukan" kata Steve

" Yah tentu saja" kata George

" Bagus kalau gitu" kata Steve

Lalu Steve dan George pergi...

* Elena scene*

Aku berlari terus sampai akhirnya aku menemukan pintu masuk ke dalam gedung. Tapi pintu itu dijaga 2 orang dan mereka membawa senjata.

Kelihatanya ga akan jadi gampang...hmm... Mungkin aku akan lewat dari belakang deh...

Aku menuju ke belakang gedung tapi tetap aja pintunya di jaga sama 2 orang..m

Ah gimana ini! Aku udah susah payah keluar dari penjara masa ga bisa masuk dalam!

Aku lihat sekitarku kalau ada sesuatu yang aku bisa pakai. Sambil memikir aku gonyangkan kaki. Lalu tiba-tiba kakiku kesendol sesuatu. Ouch! Aku lihat apa ternyata ada tong toh. Dan tongnya berisi dengan minyak.

Aha! Aku ada ide! Hehehehe

" Huh malas banget aku, ga ada apa-apa" kata penjaga itu

" Iya nih ga ada yang menarik" kata teman penjaga itu

" Aku juga capek karena kerja sampai malam" kata penjaga itu

" Yeah, aku berharap ada seorang yang membuat kita tidur dengan jatuhkan barang keras dan kita pingsan dan tidur pulas" kata temanya

" Yup..."

" Hey! Kalian ayo tangkap aku!"

Tiba-tiba para penjaga itu mendegar suara wanita. Mereka melihat ke kiri kanan dan ternyata suara itu terdengar di samping mereka yang ga begitu jauh...

" Hey dia kan tahanan boss..." Kata teman penjaga itu

" Eh iya! Ayo tangkap dia" kata penjaga itu

Lalu 2 penjaga itu menuju ke tempat Elena dan Elena pun lari. Elena memimbing para penjaga itu ke tempat sempit dan banyak semak-semak. Para penjaga itu kesakitan dan sudah kena berapa jebakan yang Elena pasang di sana. Lalu akihirya mereka keluar dari ruangan sempit itu tapi Elena tidak dapat terlihat dimana-mana. Para penjaga itu dengan diam seperti tikus mencarinya.

" Hey apa benar dia ada disini?" Tanya teman penjaga itu

" Iya aku melihat sosok bayangan perempuan, itu pasti dia" kata penjaga itu

" Iya tapi... Ini jalan terakhir setelah itu balik ke tempat semula" kata teman penjaga itu

" Udalah pokoknya kita harus ketemu dia, kalau ga dimarahin boss dan kita ga bisa tidur lagi" kata penjaga itu

" Iya ya..."

Lalu mereka lanjutkan perjalan mereka. Tiba-tiba teman penjaga itu jatuh.

"Ouch! Sakit!" Katanya

" Kau ga apa-apa?" Tanya penjaga itu

" Iya aku tersandung sesuatu"

Lalu petugas itu melihat apa yang dia sandung dan ternyata itu ada sebuah karet penjang yang di ikat dari ujung ke ujung.

Para petugas itu heran sekali. Lalu salah satu dari mereka lihat ke atas.

" Hei lihat di atas!"

" Apa?"

Saat mereka lihat ada barang jatuh dari atas

" WUAHHHHHH!" 2 petugas itu teriak tapi terlambat untuk selamakan mereka.

*other scene*

George pekerja baru menuju ke ruangan yang diperintah. Dia turun tangga sampai akhirnya menuju ke pintu yang akan memimbing ke halaman. George berjalan terus tapi ada sesuatu yang menghentikanya...

George lihat pintu penjara terbuka dan karatan. Ternyata Elena, gadis yang George harus awasi sudah menghilang. Bisa dilihat ruangan itu banjiran karena banyak air didalam. George melihat ke atas atap dan atapnya bolong. Ga cuman itu kantong garam juga ada yang terobek.

" Sial! Dia kabur! Aku harus cepat cari dia!" Kata George sambil memukul tembok dengan tanganya

" Aku harus lapor ke Steve segera!"

Dengan begitu George lari dan mencari

Steve...

* elena scene*

Yipee aku berhasil membuat pingsan para petugas itu sekarang tinggal aku masuk dalam.

Aku menuju ke pintu utama dan masuk dalam tanpa pengatuan siapa-siapa. Saat aku masuk aku sadar kalau kamera pengawas bergerak. Bearti seorang mencariku atau sedang patroli. Dengan paksa aku harus ambil jalan kiri bukan lurus tapi terdengar ada suara orang menuju ke sini. Aku balik badan dan ke kanan tapi juga ada orang.

Aku panik, aku ga mungkin keluar dan lari. Udah susah payah kesini masa kabur? Ga aku harus cari jalan lain!

Aku melihat sekitarku dengan melakah ke belakang.

Trekk... Ada suara besi saat aku mundur. Aku melihat ke belakang tapi ga ada apa-apa. Trekk.. Suara itu terdengar lagi . Aku melihat kakiku dan jongkok kebawa. Saat itu aku punya ide...

* other scene*

Edge dan lainya masih di ruangan itu dengan Russul dan paman Elena. Mereka sedang periksa kadaan gedung ini...

" Kelihatanya semuanya ga ada masalah, beres semua" kata Russul

Lalu di screen satu demi satu ruangan di tampilakan...

" Tunguu... Apa ini?" Tanya Pama Elena

"Mereka berdua sedang apa?" Tanya Russul

" Kelihatanya mereka pingsang" kata salah satu kamera man

" Apa? Kenapa bisa?" Tanya paman Elena

" Ada tong di sebelah mereka, kelihatanya mereka tertimpa dan badan mereka basah kuyup"

" Siapa yang berani melakukan ini?" Tanya paman Elena dengan marah

" Edge apakah mungkin ini ulah Elena?" Bisik Jo

" Mungkin aja... Aku ga tahu" kata Edge

" Bisa bahaya kalau gini, Elena bisa dalam kadaan gawat!" Kata Brett

" Iya tapi kita harus gimana? Kita kan di sekap?" Kata Edge

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan 2 mahluk muncul

" Boss Elena telah berhasil kabur!" Kata Steve

" Apa katamu?" Kata pama Elena

" Iya dia pakai garam dan hujan untuk membuat pintu penjara karatan dan keluar dari situ" kata George

" Bagaimana ini Russul?" Tanya paman Elena

" Hmm... Sepertinya kita ga bisa meremekan dia, kita ga akan melakukan apa-apa kecuali mereka" kata Russul dengan tenang

" Maksudmu?"

" Steve kamu pintar komputarkan?" Tanya Russul

" Umm ya..." Kata Steve

" Aku mau kau mencari dia di komputer ini, dan kau George cari dia berada dimana dan bawa kesini" kata Russul

Dengan nurut George dan Steve ikut perintah. Tapi sebelum George pergi Steve bisik sesuatu ke George dan George

" Let the game begin..." Kata Russul

Author's note: hahah kocak deh! Aku harap kalian menikmati ini... Oh ya terima kaaih ke Rebond untuk ide Elena sekap di gedung garam dan ide hujan datang di hari itu... Dan ide garam yang bisa bikin besi karatan...

Aku biasa bisa cerita hal ini tapi lagi hang aja...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**"Meet and greet"**

Author's note: title kali ini aneh

Aku melawati lorongan sempit-sempit dengan merangka seperti bayi. Dengan sakit dan kaki pegel aku tetap maju. Mau tahu aku dimana? Aku sekarang lagi teropong. Heheh pintar kan. Yah memang susah tapi dengan ini aku bisa melihat ruangan demi ruangan dan dengar suara dari jauh. Aku sudah merangka lama sekali dan kakiku mulai sakit. Aku udah belok kiri dan belok kanan berapa kali. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku berhenti. Aku mendergar seorang bicarakan tentang aku dan menuju ke suara itu. Aku melihat 4 orang sedang pesta dan senang-senang.

" Hey Elena Star itu dari keluarga yang kelas rendah kan?"

" Iya, padahal ibunya baik dan popular eh ternyata ga"

" Terus ayahnya utang duit besar dan bunuh diri karena ga bisa bayar, pengecut banget"

" Iya mentang-mentang kaya dan pintar dan sok lagi!"

" Hahaha orang kaya gitu mati aja deh, ga ada gunanya"

" Hanya memalukan negara tau!"

Lalu semuanya pada ketawa. Aku mendengar itu sangat sedih dan marah. Berani-beraninya mereka mengatakan itu tentang aku dan keluarga aku! Aku ga terima! Keluargaku memang menjadi kelas rendah tapi ini bukan salah mereka, keluargaku memang di benci sama orang-orang tapi ini bukan ketidakaan mereka, dan keluargaku memang lari dari masalah tapi ini karena untuk kebaikan aku dan mereka percaya pada aku untuk menghadapi. Makanya...makanya... Aku ga akan menyerah dan satu hal keluargaku yang lain ga ada lah... Hati emas yang akan selalu mengampuni dan mencintai orang lain!

" Tapi aku ga nyaka loh kalau mereka ada anak perempuan"

" Iya aku juga, aku kira udah meninggal semua"

" Yang bunuh paman Elena kan?"

" Yup kata rumor"

" Kenapa?"

" Katanya tante Elena meninggal karena di gunung"

" Maksud lu?"

Lalu tiba-tiba ruangan jadi diam dan hening. Semua pada muka serius dan termasuk aku.

" Gini loh, tante Elena diundang sama ayah dan ibu Elena tinggal di gunung. Karena tante dan ibu Elena itu teman jadi mereka sering keluar sama-sama"

" Oh... Lalu?"

" Tante Elena suka ibu Elena dan ayah Elena kecuali pamannya, karena pamanya iri sama ayah Elena dan dari dulu benci. Jadi ibu Elena ajak tantenya pergi ke gunung dan tinggal disana berapa hari. Kebetulan tantenya ketinggalan sesuatu jadi pamanya ke tempat mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba mobilnya rusak jadi harus tunggu pertolongan dan saat itu pamanya melihat Tante Elena tiba-tiba jatuh dari atas ke atap mobilnya. Pamanya kaget sekali dan langsung melihat keatas. Saat melihat keatas pamanya melihat ibu Elena dan Ibu Elena langsung pergi."

"Gila... Menyedihkan sekali..."

" Yah dan saat itu Pama Elena ga bisa memaafakan perbuataan orangtua Elena karena tante Elena adalah satu-satu orang yang bisa mengerti perasaan paman Elena"

" I see..."

Oh jadi itu alasanya kenapa pamanku membanci aku... Aku merasa bersalah dan sedih sama dia. Niatku untuk membunuhnya jadi hilang. Sepertinya pamanku cuman kesepian aja tanpa tanteku.

"Tapi baguslah orang jahat memang harus meninggalkan!"

" Hahaha iya lebih bagus kalau anak itu juga ga ada"

" Iya takut ada masalah lagi"

" HAHAHA!"

Mereka kembali seperti semula dan mulai gossip tentang aku lagi! Ugh! Dasar laki-laki ini! Sangking marahnya aku ga kendalin emosiku sampai akhirnya aku pukul lantai teropong denga keras. Tentu saja mereka dengar dan saat itu mereka sadar kalau aku diatas

" Hei! Kamu apain di situ?"

Ooooopsssss...

" Dia kan Elena?"

" Cepat tangkap dia!"

Aku dengan cepat merangka lagi. Sedangkan mereka bunyi kan alarm dan ada yang keluar menunggu aku sampai keluar...

* other scene*

George sedang jalan mencari Elena yang menghilang lalu tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara alarm. Itu tandanya seorang sudah menemukan Elena dan mengerjarnya.

" Aku harus cepat kesana dan tangkap dia sebelum yang lain sudah tangkap dia!" Kata George dengan percaya diri

George lari menuju alarm itu dengan cepat...

* back to me*

Aku menuju ke ruangan kosong untuk turun dari teropong dan larikan diri. Aku berjalan terus sampai akhirnya aku menemukan ruang kosong. Aku buka tutup atap dan turun.

Dug.. Suara aku turun dari teropng

Ahhh akhirnya keluar. Kepanasan disana dan dalam. Kaki juga udah mulai sakit.

Lalu aku obervasi ruangan ini. Ternyata ruangan ini ada peta dan banyak macam barang. Jadi aku mengambil peta gedung ini dan senter. Setelah selesai aku keluar dari ruangan itu dan segera mencari teman-temanku. Tapi tiba-tiba...

" Hei! Kau jangan lari!"

" Ayo tangkap dia!"

Setelah mendegar itu aku langsung lari dan tentu saja mereka kerjaku.

* other scene*

George yang sedang diruangan komputer bersama pama Elena dan Russul dan tahanan mereka sedang melihat screen kamera. Di screen Elena muncul yang sedang berlari karena dikejar 2 pekerja.

" Aku udah temukan dia" kata George

" Hehehe bagus, berlari teruslah kesini Elena" kata Paman Elena dengan muka kejam

" Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Russul ke paman Elena

" Untuk sekarang kita ga akan melakukan apa-apa, biar dia datang kesini sendiri tanpa bantuan kita, dan saat dia datang kita akan menyerang dia tanpa pengtahuannya" kata Paman Elena

" Kenapa?" Tanya Russul

" Aku mau tahu seberapa kemampuan cucuku" kata Paman Elena dengan muka lebih serius dan licik

Di lain pihak Edge dan lainya mendengar itu. Mereka udah mulai lebih cemas dan khawatir dengan Elena lebih dari sebelumnya.

" Edge gimana nih? Kita harus kasih tahu Elena" kata Jo

" Aku juga ga tau... Brett! Oi ketua!rencananya apa?" Kata Edge

Brett yang dari tadi hanya diam dan tidak bicara apa-apa karena pusing memikirkan rencana.

" Oi Brett!" Kata Edge

" Berisik! Aku lagi pikir!" Kata Brett yang akhirnya jawab Edge

" Terus... Udah ada rencana?" Kata Edge dengan ga sabar

" Belum"

" Belum?" Tanya Edge dengan heran

" Iya belum sama sekali" kata Brett

" Masa kamu dari tadi pikir lama ga ada apa-apa?" Tanya Edge

" Abis kita ga ada alat apa-apa yang mau digunakan terus banyak petugas diruangan ini"

Perkataan Brett memang benar banyak penjaga dan masing-masing membawa pistol dan tentu saja keluar ga gampang karena paman Elena, George, dan Russul akan tangkap mereka dengan mudah.

" Sebentar lagi dia akn dekat sama kita" kata George yang masih mengetik di keyboard

" Bagus, siap-siap" kata Paman Elena

*back to me*

" Hey jangan lari!"

" Gila cepat banget larinya! Fitness apa?"

" Masa bodoh! Ayo kejar!"

Kalian tahu aku ini masih berlari. Udah kaya berapa menit aku lari ga berhenti-henti. Aduh capek mau berhenti tapi nanti ketangkap. Aku sambil lari baca peta. Agak susah baca petanya tapi lama-lama jadi mengerti berkat aku dikejar-kejar dan naik lantai aku bisa ngerti peta ini karena ada ruangan yang beda dan juga ditunjukan di peta( hahahaha). Aku tambahkan kecepetanku untuk lolos dari mereka. Lama-lama mereka ga kelihatan lagi. Yess akhirnya! Aku mau berhenti lari tapi tiba-tiba aku di tarik.

" Kyaaa"

" Shhh jangan berisik" kedengaranya laki-laki

Setelah berapa menit aku ditahan. Tiba-tiba 2 laki-laki yang kejar aku kedengeran.

"Gila dia kemana?"

" Padahal dia cuman putar aja, seharusnya ga begitu jauh"

" Iya ayo kita kearah lain cari dia"

" Ya ayo"

Dengan begitu mereka pergi dan tak terdengar lagi. Laki-laki itu melepaskan tanganya yang menutupi mulutku. Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lagi.

" Hey kamu ga apa-apa kan?" Tanya pria itu

" Eh iya sama-sama"

Mukanya ga kelihatan karena ketutup bayangan. Tapi aku bisa tahu dia tinggi dan kuat.

" Kamu siapa?" Tanyaku

" Anggap aja aku akan menolongmu"

" Kenapa?"

" Aku percaya semua orang bisa dapat kesempatan baru" kata laki-laki itu dengan lembut

" Ma...makasih" kataku

" Ayo ikut aku, aku akan kasih tahu dimana dia" kata pria itu

"Baik"

Lalu aku dengan nurut ikutin dia. Kita naik 2 lantai lalu jalan sampai ujung dan belok kiri. Lalu Pria itu membuka pintu dan aku masuk.

Ruangannya gelap tapi aku bisa melihat ruangan komputer nyala dan tiba-tiba

" Selamt datang Elena"

Aku mendegar suara pria. Suara yang aku kenal, suara yang aku rindu dan suara yang aku ingin balas dendam. Aku melihat kebelakang dan saat itu lampu menyala dan terlihat sosok pria tua...

Author's note: heheh aku harap kalian ga mulai bosan baca cerita ini yang menyangkut detective... Aku udah mulai bikin this detective part. Tapi untunglah ini udah mulai mau selesai. Kelihatanya aku udah mulai kehabisan ide deh.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**" The secret is reaveled"**

" Halo Elena sayang"

" Paman...!" Kataku

" Kita ketemu lagi"

" Paman hentikan ini semua! Balas dendam tidak akan bereskan masa lalu" kataku

" Diam! Itu bukan urusanmu! Aku akan melakukan apa yang aku mau"

" Paman aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu merasakan kehilangan seorang berharga untukmu, tapi menyahlahkan orang lain dan tidak lupakan masa lalu tidak akan selesaikan apapun, kumohon hentikan ini!" Kataku

" Tidak! Kau diam aja!" Kata pamanku

Aku mulai diam dan tidak bilang apa-apa. Percuma bicara sama pamanku. Dia orangnya keras kepala dan tidak mau dengar kalau udah menuntukan sesuatu.

" Mana teman-temanku?" Tanya aku dan berubah pembicaraan

" Hmph... Mereka ada disana" kata pamanku sambil menunjuk.

Aku memutarkan kepalaku dan terlihat 5 orang duduk dan 3 orang arahkan senjata mereka ke kepala 5 orang itu...

" Edge! Brett!Jo!Hammer!Miller!" Teriakku dengan kaget

" Elena jangan khawatir kami baik-baik aja" kata Edge

" Hei! Jangan berisik!" Kata salah satu penjaga itu

"Mereka adalah tahananku, jadi jangan macam-macam karena aku bisa perintahan anak buahku untuk tembak mereka kapan saja" kata Pamanku

" Kamu mau apa?" Tanyaku dengan marah

" Oh lihatlah pertama-tama kamu tenang sekarang marah, aku hanya minta kamu berhenti jadi actress dan serahkan semua harta keluargamu ke aku dan tinggalah bersamaku" kata pamanku dengan muka kejam dan seram

" Ga! Aku ga akan berhenti jadi actress! Dan aku ga akan pernah serahkan harata keluargaku ke kamu!" Kataku dengan marah

" Hmph... Baiklah kalau gitu" kata pamanku

Aku diam dan menatap pamanku dengan marah. Aku sedang berpikir untuk menagnkapnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menghentikan pikiranku...

" Elena di belakang kamu!" Teriak Edge

Saat Edge teriak aku langsung melihat ke belakang dan aku melihat seorang memegang sesuatu untuk pukul aku...

Duuk... Suara alat pukul lantai yang diselimuti carpet. Aku berhasil menghindar tapi kakiku kena dikit.

" Hahaha hebat kau bisa hindar dalam waktu sedikit" ketawa pamanku

" Elena! Kamu ga apa-apa?" Teriak Edge dengan cemas

" Berisik! Diam kau!" Marah pamanku

" Iya... Aku ga apa-apa" kataku

Biarpun kakiku terluka dikit tapi ini ga sakit dibandingkan keamarahan pamanku. Aku bisa mengerti perasaannya dan niat untuk membunuh ku hilang tapi kalau dia bunuh salah satu temanku ga akan ku ampuni!

" Sepertinya kamu belum menyerah juga..." Kata pamanku

" Iya... Aku ga akan menyerah" kataku

"Hmph" pamanku hanya senyum licik

Dooor...

" Elena?" Teriak Edge

" Agh!"

Ternyata aku ketembak dari belakang. Bodohnya aku ga sadar. Aku merehmekan musuhku..

" El bertahanlah!" Kata Jo

" El jangan menyerah!" Kata Miller

" Sial? Maria kau dimana?" Kata Brett

" Hahah percuma minta sama detective bodoh itu, dia ga akan datang karena dia ga tahu kita berada dimana" kata paman Elena

Narrator: Sementara Edge dan lainya memanggil namaku dan suruh aku bertahan. Di lain pihak Russul sedang diam dan memikirkan sesuatu sambil melihat Elena

" Maria kau dimana? Temanmu akan mati kalau kamu ga datang?" Kata Russul di pikiran

" Heh! Padahal aku menantikan saat kamu bilang akan mengentikanku..."

* flashback*

" Kamu siapa?" Tanya Russul

" Aku Maria Roosevelt, detective" kata Maria

" Detective?" Kata Russul dengan kaget

" Jadi kamu... Selama tiga hari kamu ikutin aku?" Kata Russul

" Ya, aku tahu apa yang kamu lakukan" kata Maria

" hmph... Menarik, apa yang aku lakukan.. Tantei san" kata Russul

" Tidak jadi menarik kan kalau aku kasih tahu..." Kata Maria

" Haha jadi apa rencanamu?" Tanya Russul

" Tentu saja aku akan menghentikanmu" kata Maria dengan percaya diri

" Hahaha detective yang menarik... Aku akan menantikanmu" kata Russul

Lalu dengan begitu Russul meninggalkan Maria dan menuju jalan yang gelap dan seram. Lama makin lama Maria ga kelihatan lagi...

*back to reality*

" Ternyata kamu hanya seorang yang punya mulut besar dan sombong" kata Russul.

Elena masih mencoba berdiri. Edge dan lainya mendukungnya tapi percuam suara tembakan kena Elena lagi. Dan sekali Lagi Elena teriak kesakitan..

" Elena bertahanlah" kata Edge

" Kalau gini terus dia bisa mati!" Kata Jo

" Hey Steve apa yang kita harus lakukan?" Kata George ke Steve

" Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kita ga akan melakukan apa-apa" kata Steve

" Tapi kan... Apa ga apa-apa biarkan perempuan ini menderita? Aku ga bisa mengampuni perbuataan boss kita" kata Steve dengan marah

" Bodoh kau itu bukan misi kita! Itu adalah keputusan gadis itu" kata Steve

" Tapi..."

" Kita hanya bisa menunggu kesempatan aja" kata Steve

"Ugh.."

" Jangan khawatir aku punya rencana kok" kata Steve

* back to me*

Sakit...sakit... Peluru kena tanganku dan satu meleset tapi ada goresan di mukaku...aku melihat pamanku yang sedang melihatku dengan muka senyum tapi bukan muka senang malah kejam. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu berkedip tapi hilang dalam sekejap. Aku menatap lagi dan muncul lagi tapi hilang lagi dan seterusnya gitu...aku heran itu apa? Sinar berwarna merah kecil yang mencul tapi hilang lagi dan muncul setelah berapa detik...

Jangan jangan... Itu bomb! Kenapa paman ga sadar kalau ada bomb tempel di kursinya? Aku harus segera kasih tahu tapi... Ini kesempatan untuk aku mengalhakan dia... Tapi apa paman baik-baik aja? Ugh tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu kalau aku ga melakukan sesuatu dia akan membunuhku sebelum aku menolong temanku... Tapi bagaimana caranya untuk meledakan bomb kecil itu?

" Baiklah tembak dia sekali lagi! Jangan meleset!" Kata pamanku

Meleset...? Tunggu aku punya ide.. Segera dengan cepat aku mengambil sesuatu di kantong celanaku... Penembak itu mengisi peluru dan siap-siap menembakku sekali lagi...

Dooor... Suara pistor terdengar dan peluru menujuku tapi tidak kena aku karena aku memakai kaca yang sangat kuat untuk memantulkan tembakan pistol. Hhehe bisa tebak dari mana aku dapat kaca itu? Atomatis kaca pecah tapi berhasil mematulkan peluru tadi. Aku bangkit tapi belum bisa berdiri.

Peluru kedua datang kearahku. Kali ini aku menghindar dengan gulingkan dan gerakan tubuhku. Peluru kena tepat aku mau...

BOOM... Dari luar kedengeran suara ledakan di lantai atas dan asap keluar banyak... Para polisi melihat itu panik. Mereka sedang menunggu perintah Rachel untuk maju. Tapi anehnya ga ada kabar sama sekali padahal udah kaya 2 jam Rachel menghilang...

" Apa mungkin rachel meninggal?" Tanya salah satu polisi

" Ga mungkin! Dia ga boleh meninngal! Kamu jangan pikri aneh-aneh" kata salah satu polisi juga

" Iya kamu! Kalau Rachel meninggal tidak ada arti untukku hidup" kata salah satu teman polisi itu

Rachel disukai banyak laki-laki polisi di sana. Karena dia baik, kuat dan cakep. Tapi bedanya Maria sam Rachel, Maria itu Tegas, sombong dan senior untuk Rachel dan bakat tinggi...

" Tapi katanya kalau ga ada kabar tentang dua kita boelh masuk"

" Boss kita gimana nih?"

"Hmm... Baiklah 3 orang akan masuk untuk selamatin Rachel dan gadis itu" kat boss nya

" Baik! Tapi siapa?"

Pemimpin group itu melihat siapa yang unggul untuk misi ini...

" Aku aja boss"

" Tidak aku!"

" Bukan aku!"

" Aku"

" Aku"

Semua polisi laki-laki bertengkar untuk menyelamatin Rachel...

" Harap diam semua!"

Lalu dengan cepat mereka semua diam dan dengerkan pemimpin mereka..

" Adrian, Jones, Kyle" kalian bertiga akan masuk dan menolong Rachel dan gadis itu

" Baik!" Teriak mereka bertiga.

Para polisi lain kecewa dan iri. Mereka bertiga itu kuat dan misi mereka selalu berjalan bagus. Bisa di bilang mereka hampir Mirip sama Maria karena mereka tegas dan kuat tapi mereka bertiga lebih sociable daripada Maria.

Dengan cepat mereka bertiga masuk dalam gedung itu...

* Elena scene*

Uhuk...uhuk... Aku batuk karena asap muncul dimana-mana. Aku coba melihat sekitarku tapi asap membuat susah lihat kadaan. Tapi untunglah asapnya keluar karena seorang buka jendela.. Aku melihat sosok bayangan yang jatuh di lantai dan kedengeran sedang batuk-batukan. Aku yakin sekali kalau itu pamanku. Setelah asap hilang aku melihat pamanku memegang pistol dan arahkan ke aku.

Sial aku ga bisa berdiri karena ledakan bomb itu juga kena aku di tambah lagi luka-lukaku. Aku masih lemah.

" Selamat tinggal Elena" kata pamanku

Door... Suara tembakan terdengar. Anehnya aku ga merasa kan apa-apa setelah suara itu. Aku melihat dan pamanku jatuh ke lantai lagi karena bahunya berdarah. Aku melihat siapa dan ternyata itu... George?

" George... Apaaan kamu?" Tanya pamabku

" Sudah cukup, aku ga akan terima kalau kamu lakukan itu ke gadis ini" kata Geroge

Ok is it me? Kalau Geroge peduli sama aku? Jangan-jangan dia suka sama aku? Ah ga mungkin jangan GR dulu deh.

" Kenapa kamu peduli sama dia? " Tanya pamanku dengan marah

" Ada aja" kata George

" Menyerahlah kamu kalah" kata George

" Heh! Jangan merehmekan aku!" Kata Pamanku

" Russul ikut rencana kedua kita!" Teriak pamanku

" Khu khu saya malah mau lakukan sekarang" kata Russul sambil keluarkan pisau dan siap-siap mau membunuh seorang

" JO!" Teriak Brett

" JO?" Panik Edge

" Oh tidak!" Kataku

" Hehehe jangan merehmekan aku" kata Russul

" Russul lakukan sekarang" perintah Pamanku

" Baik"

Lalu Russul angkat tangannya dan goyangkan untuk siap-siap potong leher Jo

" Jangan! Hentikan!" Teriak Edge

" NOOOOOO..." Teriakku

Door... Suara pistol terdengar lagi lalu pisau yang dipegang Russul jatuh ke lantai. Aneh perasaan aku kebanyakn dengar pistol deh. Aku melihat George tapi George tidak menembak. Loh kalau bukan George siapa?

" Steve... Kamu juga?"

Hah? Apa Steve? Aku melihat ternyata memang dia. Dia berdiri dibelakang Hammer dan Miller dan gayanya kaya gaya nembak orang...

"Emangnya ada apa?" Tanya Steve

" Apa maksudnya ini semua? Pertama George lalu Steve? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanta Pamanku dengan bingung

Russul melihat Steve dengan serius. Lalu Russul tiba-tiba jadi kaget.

" Hmph... Ternyata kau datang juga.." Kata Russul

" Huh siapa?" Tanya Miller

" Siapa lagi kalau bukan... Maria Roosevelt, detective"

" Apa Maria?" Kaget kita semua

" Kenapa? Ga senang?" Tiba-tiba suara Steve berubah jadi suara perempuan. Suaranya percis banget kaya Maria tapi mukanya beda... Oh jangan-jangan...

Lalu Steve taruhkan tanganya dan saat tanganya lepas kulit muka kelupas dan terlihat kalau itu benar-benar Maria...

" Aku kan sudah bilang akan menghentiaknmu" kata Maria

" Maria?" Kaget Edge

" Jadi dari tadi kamu sama kita?"Tanya Jo dengan kaget

" Tentu saja" kata Maria

" Kenapa kamu ga tolong kita? Terus kenapa tembak Edge?" Tanya Miller dengan kesel

" Aku mau tahu seberapa kalian bisa handalkan situasi ini, oh dan tentang Edge jangan khawatir dia baik-baik aja kok" kata Maria dengan tenang

" Apanya baik-baik aja? Lihat nih ini masih..." Tiba-tiba Edge berhenti bicara

" Sakit maksudmu?" Tanya Maria

" Iya tapi kok ga lagi" kata Edge dengan heran

" Karena tadi yang tembak bukan peluru biasa malah semacam obat tapi bentuk peluru. Jadi saat obat itu masuk ke tubuhmu obat itu akan meleleh dan kamu akan merasa sakit sebentar tapi hilang lagi. Tentu saja karena itu obat itu besar dan kaya peluru jadi kalau kena darah akan keluar tapi itu bukan peluru biasa." Kata Maria

" Oh...I see"

" Tapi kenapa kamu ga pakai peluru biasa?" Tanya Jo

" Good question Jo?" Kata Maria " karena misiku ini untuk menyelamatkan kalian semua bukan melukai kalian dan itu bukan pekerjaan detective untuk melukai seorang" kata Maria

" Oh I see... Tapi aku ga ngerti kenapa kamu harus menyamar segala kenapa ga langsung aja" kata Jo

" Kalian tahu kalau diruangan ini penuh dengan pengawas kamera dan kalau penyusup datang akan ketahuan langsung misalnya dia" kata Maria sambil menunjuk ke George

" Hah? George?" Kaget kita semua

" Bukan George tapi..." Kata Maria

" Rachel Moore, polisi " kata Geroge eh bukan Rachel karena penampilanya beda bukan laki-laki tampi wanita.

" Apa sial?" Kata pamanku

Lalu tiba-tiba Russul berdiri dan mengambil pistol yang ada dimeja tapi untung Maria menghentikan Russul dengan mengejarnya dengan cepat dan lakukan tendang perut Russul lalu pukul pundak Russul dengan tangan.

"Wow... HEBAT!" Kataku

" Maria...Maria..." Kata Edge yang ga bisa katakan apapun lagi karena kaget melihat

" Aku tahu kalau Maria itu pintar bela diri tapi ga tahu bisa secepat itu dan hebat" kata Brett dengan sangkin impress nya. Hahahaha

" Maria... Kamu luar biasa seperti biasa" kata Rachel yang juga impress

"Hmph" Maria cuman bisa bilang gitu dan wajahnya sombong sekali..

" Dasar sombong..." Kata Edge dengan nada kecil

" Baik Kamu akan saya tahan" kata Rachel ke pamanku

" Aku rasa aku belum bilang mau menyerah" kata pamanku

Dengan cepat pamanku berdiri dan menjatuhkan rak buku. Lalu rak buku itu roboh dan kena rak satu lagi dan rak sampingnya roboh dan selanjutnya dan selanjutnya seperti mainan domino. Dan akhirnya satu rak yang paling ujung jatuh tapi bukan ke samping malahn didepan seorang...

" Kyaaa!"

" Awas bahaya!"Kataku

Lalu aku melihat bayangan bergerak ke arah orang itu...

Author's note: sebentar lagi selesai! Aku mulai bosan bikin cerita detective... Lebih enak baca dan nonton dari pada bikin hehehehe. Bisa tebak siapa yang hampir tertimpa tak buku? Dan kalian percaya ga saat rachel masuk kamar dan suara pistol terdengar kalau rachel itu benar2 mati? Kaget ga kalau George and Steve itu Rachel N Maria? Kutunggu jawabnuya R andR sori panjang...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**" This is it..."**

" Miller?" Teriakku

Brakk... Suara rak buku jatuh.

Debu-bebu melayang di udara. Dan menutupi kejadian itu untuk sementara...

" Uhuk...uhuk..."

" Kamu ga apa-apa kan?"

" Rachel?" Kaget Miller

Ternyata Rachel yang kena timpa bukan miller. Muka Rachel berdarah sedikit.

" Rachel? Daijoube deska( apa kau baik-baik aja)?" Tanya Maria yang berlari ke Rachel

" Iya... Aku baik-baik aja Maria" kata Rachel yang ketimpa rak buku

" Kalau kamu Miller?" Tanya Maria

" Iya.." Kata Miller

Lalu Maria melepaskan tali yang di pasang sama Brett dan lainya. Setelah talinya di putuskan Brett dan lainya lari ke Miller dan bantu angkat rak buku dan menolong Rachel. Lalu Maria tiba di tempatku dan jongkok kebawah

" Maaf ya aku ga sempat tolong kamu.." Kata Maria dengan lembut

" Iya ga apa-apa, tapi aku senang kalau kamu benar-benar datang" kataku

" Eh kenapa?" Tanya Maria dengan heran

"Karena itu tunjukan kamu menepati janjimu" kataku

Lalu Maria bersenyum. Senyuman yang manis sekali. Maria sebenarnya lebih bagus kalau senyum tapi dia orangnya terlalu tegas jadi jarang banget.

" Sini aku obati lukamu" lalu Maria mengkeluarkan cairan botol

" Eh kamu dapat ini dari mana?" Tanyaku dengan heran

" Dari Flora. Aku minta sama dia dan peluru palsu itu." Kata Maria

" Eh? Jadi kamu udah rencanakan semuanya?" Tanyaku dengan kaget

" Iya.."

"Termasuk aku terluka dan Edge?" Tanyaku

" Kalau itu aku ga hitung, aku ga nyaka sih kalau Edge yang kena" kata Maria yang tiba-tiba ganti suaranya jadi percaya diri ke tidak

" Yah..."

" Sudah sini aku obati" kata Maria

Lalu Maria cipratkan airnya kekapas dan usap lukaku pakai asap. Ouch! Sakit! Pertama-tama pedih tapi lama-lama ga danm muzizat langsung hilang.

Maria sibuk merawat aku sedangkan Edge dan lainya membantu Rachel...

" Hey paman Elena melarikan diri!" Kata Miller

Kita semua melihat paman Elena dan benar kata Miller Paman Elena melarikan diri. Maria tembak Russul tapi meleset malah kena ujung pintu.

" Sial... Aku merehmekanya" kata Maria

" Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Jo

" Maria tolong izin kan aku menghentikan pamanku" kataku dengan serius

" Jangan.. Terlalu bahaya... Biar aku aja" kata Maria

" Ga! Aku akan melakukan sendiri" kataku dengan menatap Maria dengan mata serius.

" Baiklah..." Kata Maria " tapi jangan sampai melalukukan hal ceroboh ya"

" Iya."

" Elena?" Teriak seorang laki-laki

" Edge?" Kagetku

" Aku ikut sama kamu! Aku ga bisa lihat kamu menderita lagi!" Kata Edge dengan percaya diri

" Edge? Serius loh?" Tanya Hammer

" Jangan lakukan Edge ini bahaya" kata Brett

" Aku tahu tapi ini juga tugasku sebagai pacar" kata Edge

" Tidak Edge! Elena harus melakukan ini sendiri!" Kata Maria

" Tapi..."

" Itu benar Edge, jangan khawatir pasti aku akan kembali." Kataku

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Edge

" Udah dulu yah" kataku sambil lari

" Eh tunggu..." Kata Edge

Terlambat aku udah jauh meninggalkan mereka semua... Kemungkinan aku ga akan melihat mereka lagi... Berteman sama mereka lagi... Tapi aku ga bolej memikirkan itu sekarang...

Saat aku lari aku ketemu botol plastik, dan korek api gas. Aku buka gas di korek api itu. lalu masukin di botol plastik. lalu aku ambil sarung tangan aku lalu sumpel tuh botol pake kain.

Setelah itu aku berlari dan lari sampai akhirnya aku ketemu pamanku. Aku berada diruangan penuh dengan alat kimia dan botolan tes kimia. Disana aku melihat Pamanku menatap jendela.

" Paman.." Kataku

" Sudah waktunya Elena, kamu akan kubawa kau ketempat orangtuamu" kata pamanku

" Paman masih mau membunuhku?" Tanyaku

" Iya! Aku tidak akan lupakan hal itu.." Kata pamanku

" Padahal kalau paman berubah pikiran aku ga mungkin akan melakukan ini.."

" Apa katamu?" Tanya pamanku

" Kau salah, kita berdua akan mati bersama" kataku

Lalu aku ambil kain itu dan bakar. Dengan cepar saat kainya kebakar aku melempar kan ke lantai dan udah ada korek api gas disana. Pamanku melihat denga takut karena kalau kain yang aku lempar kena korek api gas itu maka... _Duaar..._

*other scene*

" Eh apa itu? Kaya suara gas meledak?" Tanya Jo

" Jangan-jangan itu Elena?" Tanya Miller

" Ga mungkin!" Teriak Edge

Dengan segera Maria membuka komputer dan cari Elena dimana. Berkat alat deteksi yang Maria kasih Elena, Elena bisa ditemukan dengan cepat tapi...

" Sial.." Kata Maria

" Ada apa?" Tanya Brett yang berlari kearah Maria

" Ini mustahil!" Kata Brett

" Ada apa Brett?" Tanya Edge

" Edge, Elena...Elena.." Kata Brett

" Ada apa dengan Elena?" Tanya Edge dengan ga sabar

" Tersekap di dalam ruangan penuh dengan api bersma pamanyam..." Kata Maria yang menyeselaikan perkataan Brett

" Apa?" Kaget Edge

"Maaf..." Kata Brett

" Ini tidak mungkin... Ini tidak mungkin... Kenapa dia ga bilang ke aku?" Kata Edge

" Dia udah beri kamu petunjuk" kata Maria

" Apa? Kapa?" Tanya Edge

" Ingat sebelum Elena pergi". Kata Maria

Edge mengingat lagi kata-kata sebelum Elena pergi.

_Jangan khawatir aku pasti kembali kok..._

Edge yang mengingat itu sadar tapi semuanya sudah terlambat...

" Jadi dari awal dia berniat bunuh diri?" Tanya Edge

" Yah begitulah"kata Maria

" Kenap? Kenapa elena melakukan itu?" Tanya Jo

" Karena selama dia hidup pasti kalian tidak akan tenang, karena di dunia celebritis orang jahat pasti akan melakuakn apa pun untuk meminta uang seperti menangkap orang berharganya, yah kaya hal yang terjadi sekarang" Kata Maria

"Tapi... Dia ga harus melakukan ini kan? Apa ga ada jalan lain?" Tanya jo ke Maria

Maria tdiak menjawab sama sekali. Berarti itu inilah salah satu jalanya. Jo dan lainya yang mengtahui maksud maria mulai panik,sedih dan menyesel.

" Sial! Seandainya aku mencegah dia!" Kata Edge sambil nangis

" Edge..." Kata Brett

" Maria..." Kata Rachel yang melihat je arah Maria yang mengharapkan Maria punya ide tapi sayangnya maria ga jawab apa-apa.

Ruangan jadi sepi dan suasan jadi diam. Tapi itu berubah saat..

" Yah tapi kita ga bisa seenaknya kan biarkan Elena menjadi pahlawan di cerita ini?" Kata Maria dengan nada percaya diri dan iseng( bisa lihat imaginasi mukanya)

" Maria!" Kata Rachel dengan muka senang dan mengerti maksud Maria

" Hah? Apa ga ngerti?" Kata Edge

" Dasar kamu..Brett jelasin tuh" kata Maria

" Dengar baik-baik Edge, kita akan menolong Elena pacarmu" kata Brett

" Sungguh? Serius!" Kata Edge dengan muka senang

" Yah itu lah maksud Maria" kata Rachel

" Yah dan aku ada ide untuk menolongnya" kata Maria

" Maksud kamu? Kamu tahu ini akan terjadi?" Tanya Jo

" Yah tentu saja" kata Maria

"Lalu kenapa ga mencegah Elena? Kapan kamu tahu?" Tanya Edge

" Saat dia melihatku dengan mata serius. Mata kaya gitu artinya mata yang mau balas dendam dan sungguh-sungguh akan melakukanya. Seperti aku bilang Elena harus melakukan ini dengan sendiri" kata Maria " tapi... Sekarang dia ga sendiri, karena kita akn bantu dia" kata Maria

"I see! Baik apa yang kita harus lakukan?" Kata Edge

" Ga semuanya tapi... Dengarkan lah baik-baik" kata Maria

Lalu Maria menjelaskan idenya ke semuanya...

Author's note: sampai sini dulu takutnuya terlalu panjang.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**" The escape plan and the end"**

* my scene*

Di ruangan api. Yang penuh dengan kemarahan dan balas dendam. Tidak habis-habisnya seperti api yang terus bakar sanpai habis dan tak tersisa satu pun. Api ini mencermikan kemarahan pamanku dan juga mungkin aku.

Sekarang aku didalam ruangan yang penuh dengan api ini. Aku sedang bersenderan di tembok dan duduk lantai. Yah sejak awak aku sudah berniat untuk bunuh diri bersama pamanku. Dengan gini teman-temanku selamat semua. Tidak ada yang bisa menganggu ku atau teman-temanku...

" Maaf ya Edge... Aku ga sudi jadi pacarmu" kataku

" Sebentar lagi.. Aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini... Tidak ada yang peduli sama aku..."

Yah ini terbaik, dengan begini teman-temanku ga akan disakitin lagi dan hidupku ga harus susah-susah seperti ibuku.

Uhuk...uhuk... Asap udah mulai lebih tebal dan aku udah hirup banyak sekali. Pamanku pingsang karena aku melemparkan sesuatu ke dia dan saat kena dia roboh...

Aku ingat perkataan ibuku dulu sebelum meinggal dunia...

* flashback*

" Elena di dunia ini penuh dengan kejahataan. Terkadang teman kamu akan meninggalkan kamu, kamu akan kehilangan pekerjaan dan bertahan nyawamu sendiri untuk hidup. Maka kamu harus ketemu teman sejati yang akan selalu bersamamu di setiap masalah" kata ibuku

Saat ini aku sedang di atas atap bersama ibuku. Ini hari sebelum ibuku meninggal dan kejadian setelah ayahku tiada.

" Tapi bu bagaimana caranya? Karena semua orang tahu aku anak ibu" kataku

" Tidak.. Mereka tidak karena aku ga pernah membicarakan kamu ke orang lain" kata ibuku

" Apa? Jadi selama ini ibu ga pernah bilang kalau ibu punya anak?" Kagetku

" Yah... Begitu pula ayahmu, kami tahu suatu saat ini akan terjadi, maka aku titipkan kepercayaan kita dan keluarga kita ke kamu" kata ibuku sambil mengelus kepalaku

" Ibu..."

" Kamu pasti suatu saat mengerti, tetap hiduplah nak, ini akan berkahir segera" kata ibuku

* end of flashback*

Biarpun begitu ibu... Masalah ini tetap ada, dan sebelum kebongkar aku harus membunuh orang ini sebelum dia bicarakan ke wartawan dan pasti biarpun dia ga ada aku masih hidup, selama ada aku, aku ga bisa nikmati hidupku dan kembali seperti dulu... Maaf ayah...ibu... Aku memang ga berniat membunuh pamanku tapi seperti aku bilang kalau dia menyakitin temanku aku ga akan maafin..

* other scene*

Brett dan lainya segera keluar ruangan komputer dan membantu Elena. Mereka semua masing-masing mencari apa yang Maria mau. Setelah selesai mencari benda-benda itu mereka kembali dengan membawa semacam bola kecil, lalu diantara satu dari mereka memgang alat yang ada tombol. Dengan segera mereka menuju ruangan yang maria perintahkan.

" Brett berhati-hati lah karena gas itu cukup kuat dan beracun" kata Maria yang dari alat komunikasi

" Baiklah" kata Brett

" Edge apa kau menemukan yang aku mau?" Tanya Maria

" Sabar sedikitlah... Susah tahu cari alatnya" kata Edge dengan marah-marah

" Yah ga usah marah-marah kan" kata Maria

" Huh aku sudah tahu kalau ini akan terjadi, tapi sudahlah" kata Maria di dalam pikiran

" Maria ketemu!" Kata Edge

"Lapor!" Kata Maria

" Satu gas hilang, terus korek api juga ga ada di rak dan air ada di lantai kelihatanya salah satu botol itu Elena keluarkan airnya" kata Edge

" Ternyata benar... Elena akan melakukan ini, baik ini pekerjaan Jo dan Rachel" kata Maria di pikiran

"Jo! Rachel! Kamu bisa lihat di dalam"

Jo dan Rachel sedang diluar panjat pohon dan melihat ruangan berasap. Maria juga minta 3 polisi yang disuruh pemimpin masuk ke dalam untuk membantu Jo dan Rachel dan Brett.

"Iya aku bisa, Elena ga apa-apa dia cuman pingsan" kata Rachel

" Bagaimana dengan pamannya?" Tanya Maria

" Umm... Kelihatanya pingsan" kata Jo

" Gitu...Jo ukur berapa waktu berapa Elena bisa tahan dan gas itu sampai maximum point"

" Baik" Jo mengkeluarkan laptop yang pinjam dari salah satu polisi

" Kita punya 5 menit dan 3 menit untuk Elena bertahan" kata Jo

" Kau dengar itu Brett? Jones?" Tanya Maria

" Iya kita dengar" kata Brett

" Baik kita segera kesana" kata Jones

Lalu akhirnya Brett dan Jones sampai ditempat tujuan. Brett melemparkan bola kecil ke ruangan itu. Bola itu masuk lalu Jones mengeluarkan benda yang ada tombol dan tekan tombol itu

Piaaar... Bola itu buka dan keluar asap putih... Asap putih itu untuk mempadamkan api-api disana. Elena sadar itu dan bangun

* back to me*

Aku melihat bola kecil keluarkan asap makin lama api mulai mengecil atau hilang. Lalu tiba-tiba alat komunikasi bergetaran, aku angkat dan taru dikupingku

" Halo?"

" Elena, jangan khawatir kita akan menolongmu"

Aku langsung tahu suara itu..

"Maria?" Tanyaku

" Iya kenapa?" Kata Maria

" Kenapa kau mau menolongku? Padahal aku akan menyusahkan kamu dan lainya? Aku hanya menyusakan kalian semua" kataku sambil menangis

" Bodoh kau! Itu karena kita teman! Friend stick together"

Kali ini bukan Maria yang bilang tapi...

" Edge..." Aku kaget kalau pacarku bilang gitu

" Dan jangan lupa aku ini pacarmu! Kamu kira aku bisa hidup tenang kalau kamu ga ada! Jangan pikir macam-macam" marah Edge

" Edge... Makasih..." Kataku sambil menangis

" Kau satu orang yang bisa membuatku senang Elena bukan Stella" kata Edge

" Edge... Maksih kamu mempercayai aku" kataku sambil nangis

" Iya sama-sama.." Kata Edge. " Maka...maka kembalilah kepadaku dengan selamat" kata Edge yang udah

lebih tenang

" Iya tentu..."

Aku sadar kalau selama kamu punya teman sejati dan berbakat masalah apapun bisa diatasi. Karena dibumi ini manusia harus ada teman setia yang akan selalu menolongmu dan bersamamu setiap saat dan setiap kadaan. Ibu... Aku sudah menumukan sesuatu yang berharga untukku...

" Sini kembalikan!" Kata Maria yang marah karena tiba-tiba Edge ambil alat komunikasi

" Maaf..." Kata Edge

" Elena kamu ingat kamu bilang apa?" Tanya Maria

" Apa?"

" Karena ini tujuanku untuk menepati janjimu" kata Maria

"Dan aku akan melakukanya sekarang jua" kata Maria dengan percaya diri

Aku tersentuh... Maria peduli sama aku... Biarpun dia itu sering dingin sama aku dan lainya dan jarang hangout sama kita semejak di NASA tapi maria melakukan tugasnya sebgai detective dan polisi dengan hebat.

" Kamu itu terlalu percaya diri" kataku

" Bukanya bagus ya?" Tanya Maria dengan nada iseng

" Iya tapi kan ga bagus kalau terlalu percaya diri, bisa bikin kesalahan" kataku

" Aku ga mungkin percaya diri sekali kalau ga aku pikirkan kan?" Tanya Maria

" Aku bukan tipe orang gitu" kata Maria

" Iya... Betul juga.." Kataku dengan senang

Lalu api semankin kecil tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan muncul 2 sosok orang. Satu orang aku kenal tapi satu kelihatanya bukan orang jahat...

" Brett?" Kataku

"Elena! Kau baik-baik aja?" Tanya Brett

" Iya aku ga apa-apa, maria menemaniku sambil bicara" kataku

" Maria?" Tanya Brett

" Iya ini dia lagi bicara samaku" kataku sambil memperlihatkan alat komunikasi

Brett menunduk dan melihat alat yang aku perlihatkan dengan heran...

" Maria is that u?" Tanya Maria

" Yup it's me, ada apa?" kata Maria dengan tenang

" Oh ok, ga kok ga ada apa-apa" kata Brett

" Kau sudah didalam Brett?" Tanya Maria

" Ya aku udah" kata Brett

" Bagus...l

" Baiklah ayo kita keluar dari sini" kata laki-laki yang disebelah Brett

" Brett dia siapa?" Tanyaku

" Ini Jones, seorang polisi yang bekerja satu tempat sama Maria" kata Brett

" Salam kenal" kata Jones

" Ah iya" kataku

Lalu aku berdiri dan ikutin Brett dan Jones, Jones membawa pamanku dan ikut berlari. Jo dan Rachel yang mengawasi aku dipohon atas turun dan kembali ke Maria. Hammer dan Miller berada dirangan komputer mereka bekerja untuk matikan kamera pengawas dan sensor-sensor dan juga suruh para polisi tangkap orang pekerja didalam lewat komunikasi mereka.

Akhirnya aku sampai dan ketemu teman-temanku.

" Elena!" Kata Edge yang berlari ke aku

" Edge!"

Lalu kita berdua pelukan( hahaha lucu banget kaya anak kecil). Hammer dan Miller juga ke arah aku dan mereka bilang selamat yang sudah menghentikan pamanku. Lalu Jo dan Rachel masuk begitu pula 2 polisi yang ikutin Jo dan Rachel. Mereka semua berkeliling denganku dan sorak-sorak. Kecuali Maria dan 3 polisi itu.

Narrator: Maria melihat Elena dijarak jauh dengan senang. Lalu 3 polisi itu sapa Maria. Tapi Maria ga bales karena Maria ga dengar dan otakknya memikirkan sesuatu..

" Huh dasar! Dingin seperti biasa" kata Jones

" Udah biarkan aja" kata Kyle

" Yah dia memang gitu kok" kata Adrian

" Tapi tetap aja" kata Jones

Lalu tiba-tiba sesuatu kedip-kedip. Maria observasi apa itu? Lalu tiba-tiba matanya Maria membesar dan reaksinya kaget..

" Cepat keluar dari sini!" Kata Maria

" Kenapa?" Tanya Edge

" Cepat aja!" Bentak Maria

Elena dan lainya ga tau kenapa. Tapi dari muka Maria sepertinya Maria tahu apa yang dia lihat dan sesuatu akan terjadi. Lalu Elena dan lainya keluar dan... Duaar... Ternyata masih ada satu bomb lagi... Russul memasangkan untuk jaga-jaga kalau Elena dan lainya masih selamat.

" Taktik yang bagus" kata Maria dialam pikiran yang berhasil kabur dan sembunyi dibelakang tembok

" Hah untung aja, kita selamat" kata Miller

" Ayo kita keluar dari sini sebelum kita kena lagi" kata Brett

" Percuma semua ruangan di kasih bomb" kata Maria

" Apa?" Serempak kita semua

" Yah aku lihat alat itu, alat itu ada dimana-mana" kata Maria

" Jadi kita terjebak?" Tanya Jo dengan kaget

" Ga cara keluarnya kita harus ke atas, tapi kita harus cepat karena 3 punya 3 menit sebelum bom meledak lagi dan ditambah butuh waktu karena kita banyak" kata Maria

" Kalau gitu seberapa keluar pakai pintu" kata Edge

" Tidak, pasti ledakan terjadi di tempat exit biar kita ga bisa keluar" kata Maria

" Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Hammer

" Aku akan panggil helikopter untuk tolong kita" kata Kyle

" Baiklah" kata Maria " ayo kita bergegas!"

Dengan cepat Elena dan lainya ikutin Maria.

* my scene*

Aku berlari terus sampai ke atas. Lama makin lama bomb satu per satu meledak tapi untungnya kita bisa menghindar berkat Maria dan 3 polisi itu. Lalu akhirnya sampai kita berada di atas. Helikopter menuju arahkita dan mendarat. Tapi tiba-tiba api berkelilingin kita.

" Sial! Gimana nih?" Kata Edge

" Maria!" Kata Adrian yang berharap Maria punya ide

" Lihat itu" kata Maria

Terlihat sebuah tangga yang menuju atas gedung pintu.

" Ayo kalian naik situ dan helikopter akan membantu kalian" kata Maria

Kita semua naik tangga dan satu persatu ditolong sama helikopter. Api semangkin gede dan tinggal sedikit lagi kita semua akan selamat.

" Elena ayo cepat!" Kata Maria

" Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyaku dengan cemas

" Daijoubu...shinpai shinade.." Kata Maria

" Hah? Apa?" Tanyaku

" Udah cepat naik" perintah Maria

Dengan nurut aku naik dan panjat tangga yang terbuat dari tali. Lalu setelah aku sampai Maria mulai naik dan panjat tangga itu... Tapi tiba-tiba

Duaaar... Ledakan ternyata di pasang di atas atap gedung juga...

" Maria?" Teriakku

"Ugh sial" kata Maria

" Bagaimana ini? Maria nanti tertinggal" kata Jo

" Maria..."Kataku

Lalu aku mulai sedih dan nangis. Aku ga percaya salah satu teman baikkku akan mati.

" Jangan nangis, aku ga akan mati semuda itu" kata Maria lewat alat komunikasi

" Maria...?"

" Kan aku udah bilang jangan khawatir aku baik-baik aja" kata Maria

" Hah? Kapan?" Tanyaku

" Tadi saat kamu mau naik" kata Maria

" Kamu bahasa jepang mana aku tau" kataku

" Yah udah sekarang kamu tahu kan, baik tolong kasih ke supir helikopter" kata Maria

Lalu aku kasih alat komunikasi ke supir helikopter.

Maria bicara sesuatu ke supir itu dan supir itu hanya menganguk-anggu aja.

Supir itu gerakan helikopternya dan aku lihat Maria berlari sambil mengejar helikopter itu...

" Apa yang maria mau lakukan?" Tanya Jones dengan cemas

" Jangan khawatir, pasti Maria udah ada rencana" kata Kyle

" Yah Maria suka bikin orang cemas tapi tak semudah mati yang kalian pikirankan" kata Adrian

" Eh apakah itu benar?" Tanya Jo yang dari tadi dengar pembicaraan mereka.

" Ya karena dia di ajarin ayahnya menjadi detective pintar dan udah di latih untuk survival training berapa kali" kata Kyle

" I see.." Kata Miller

* maria scene*

Maria mengejar helikopter itu. Tapi helikopter itu terbang dengan cepat. Maria ga peduli karena dia punya rencana lari. Maria berlari dengan cepat lalu tiba-tiba dia lompat dan melayang di udara. Kakinya dilipat dan kelihatanya siap-siap mau tendang...?

" Hyaaa!" Kata Maria yang melayang diudara dengan kaki yang tendang sebuah batang atau pole besi. Lalu besi itu rubuh dan kena pagar dan pagar itu jatuh. Dengan pole besi itu jatuh membuat semacam jempatan pendek. Maria baru saja turun dari langit dan lari menuju ke akhir jempatan itu dan saat itu Maria melompat. Elena dan Edge menangkap Maria dan bantu Maria masuk, dengan selamat Maria masuk dalam.

* back to me*

Maria benar-benar hebat! Dia bisa melompat segiti tinggi dan tendang sampai pola besi jatuh dan masih bisa mengunakan sisa tenaganya untuk melompat ke helikopter! Hebat!

" Wow hebat sekali!" Kata Jo

" Gilaa dia bis kaya gitu" kata Miller

" Maria itu benar-benar dilatih sampai bisa kaya gitu?" Kata Hammer dengan kaget

" Yup, Maria adalah detective hebat dan juga juara tingakt di bela diri dan disemua jenis" kata Kyle

" Dia adalah detective hebat dan keturuanan dari Sherlock Holmes( sori aku ambil ide dari Rebond hehehe)" kata Adrian

" Hah? Masa?"Tanya Edge

" Tentu saja, lihatlah dia tenang, pintar dan berani seperti Sherolck Holmes" kata Jones

" Seperti ayahmu mendidik kamu baik, maria" kata Kyle dengan wajah senang tapi sombong

" Yah tentu saja dia mau yang terbaik untukku" kata Maria dengan senyuman yang agak dingin

" Baiklah kita akan mendarat sebentar lagi" kata supir helikopter itu

Lalu setelah helikopter mendarat kita semua kelaur. Orangtua kami, teman-teman kami menuju ke kita... Disisi lain polisi laki-laki senang dan menuju ke Rachel sambil nangis-nangis. Komandar, inspecture, dan polisi tingkat tinggi memberi salam dan terima kasih ke Maria. Lalu polisi lain membawa Russul dan pamanku ke mobil penjara.

" Elena kamu baik-baik aja?" Tanya Flora

" Iya aku ga apa-apa" kataku

" Kamu bikin khawatir aja, kok ga bilang-bilang sich" kata Aria

" Iya kenapa ga bilang kalau kamu dalam bahaya?" Tanya Amanda

" Kalian kan masih di rawat mana boleh" kataku

" Tapi tetap aja kan, kami kan tahu rahasia kamu" kata Aria

" Hah? Jadi kalian juga tau" kata Edge

" Yup tentu saja kita semua tau kok" kata Amanda dengan senang

" Semua...? Halo aku ga dikasih tahu tuh" kata Mika

" Oh iya aku lupa kalau Mika ga tau" kata Aria

" Ah kalian jahat!" Kata Mika dengan kesel

" Maaf..." Kata Flora

" Hah? Flora juga? Ah kalian semua jahat!" Kata Mika yang mulai kesel lagi...

" Aduh jangan marah Mika" kata Aria

" Iya nanti kita ceritain semuanya deh dan taktirin kamu makan" kataku

" Benar nih? Yay! Makasih" kata Mika

Hahaha Mika suka makan banyak apa lagi yang manis-manis.

Lalu aku dan teman-temanku berkumpul bersama Brett dan lainya.

" Brett kamu ga apa-apa kan?" Tanya Flora dengan cemas

" Yah jangan khawatir kok" kata Brett

" Hei Jo gimana seram ga kamu ditangkap?" Tanya Aria dengan iseng

" Ah kamu Aria tanya segala lagi, yah iya dong" kata Jo

" Miller kamu ga apa-apa ada luka di wajahmu" kata Amanda

" Oh ini tergores tapi ga apa-apa" kata Miller

Kita semua mulai bicara. Lalu Maria tepuk bahuku dan aku balik badan.

" Dah ya aku pergi dulu, sana sama temanmu, awas kalalu bikin masalh lagi" kata Maria

" Ah iya makasih, ga akan kok kan udah selesai" kataku

" Jangan tenang dulu siapa tahu belum" kata Maria

" Hah maksudmu ada lagi?" Tanyaku

Aduh jangan dong aku udah capek dan kapok...

" Hahaha aku bilang kan kalau ga mungkin hari ini" kata Maria

" Ah dasar kamu Mar" kataku

"Ciao aku pergi dulu ya" kata Maria

" Eh maria ga ke hospital dulu?" Tanyaku dengan cemas

" Ga usah, ini ga parah kok" kata Maria dengan tinggalkan kita semua

Biarpun begitu aku cemas karena luka Maria banyak sekali dan ga cuman di badan di muka juga. Hmm... Kelihatanya butuh waktu lama deh untuk sembuh... Lalu aku pulang kerumah ku dengan mobil manajerku. Manajerku sampai takut dan cemas sama aku. Katanya kalau ga ada aku semuanya akan rindu dan ga menyenangkan. Aww.. How sweet is that?aku turun dari mobil dan bilang terima kasih kepada manajerku dan masuk rumah...

Aku mandi lama sekali sampai ada berapa kali miss called dari Edge. Dasar anak ini! Mau apa sih panggil-panggil aku? Aku call kembali dan Edge angkat

" Halo Elena" kata Edge

" Edge apaan sih panggil jan segini? Ini udah malam loh untung besok libur" kataku

" Maaf tapi... Kamu belum ceritakan kejadian sebenarnya" kata Edge

" Maksud kamu? Kamu kan udah tahu" kataku

" Iya kecuali saat Russul bilang kalau kamu itu Stella" kata Edge

Oopsss... Hahah aku benar-benar lupa...

" Umm besok aja yah, capek nih" kataku

" Baiklah..." Kata Edge dengan kecewa

" Aku janji deh.." Kataku

" Ya udah, night!" Kata Edge

"Night!" Kataku

Dan dengan begitu aku tutup hp dan tidur...

Author's note: akhirnya selesai! Omg sori panjang banget yah... Abis aku mau selesain satu ch malas bikin di ch lain... Ya udah enjoy ya

Btw maaf rebond aku ambil nama jones dan ide maria dari keteurunan Sherlock Holmes...

Heheh aku belum tamat kok cerita ini, umm maybe lihat dulu deh kadaanya

Ciao mina saan!

Wordcount: 2821


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16/ bonus chapter**

**" Start all over"**

_**Sometime in our life**_

_**We all have pain, we all have sorrow**_

Burung-burung terbang di langit. Awan-awan putih menutupi langit biru. Banyak orang ketawa dan bersenang-senang diluar... Mau tahu kenapa? Hari ini musim panas mulai dan semua sekolah libur di waktu sama. Aku sedang ke pantai bersama teman-temanku dan tentu saja sama pacarku. Sesuai rencana kita semua akan menghabiskan waktu main di pantai. Kali ini Maria benar-benar ikut, anehnya Edge ga complain kalau Maria ada mungkin udah akrab. Yah mulai detik ini dan seterusnya aku akan menikmati hidup baru ku bersama teman-teman sejati yang akan selalu bersamaku.

_But if we're wise_

_We know that there's always tomorrow_

Biarpun kita akan menghadapi sesuatu yang bahaya. Tapi aku dan teman-temanku ga akan menyerah dan aku ga usah cemas lagi... Karena aku punya teman sejati dan itu yang hanya aku mau...

_Lean on me_

_When ur not strong_

_I'll be ur friend_

_I'll help u carry on_

Berkat Maria rahasia kelauargaku ga ketahuan dan semua orang yang menyangkut dengan Russul atau pamanku ketangkap dan hukuman mati. Maria juga membakar arsip dan document tentang masa lalu dan hapus semua data di komputer. Dengan ini aku ga harus cemas lagi karena aku punya Maria yang akan selalu mendukungku... Begitu pula Edge pacarku yang meskipun dia tahu sebenarnya, dia masih berani dekat sama aku dan ga takut terjadi padaku.

_For it won't be long_

_Till I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

Pertama-tama dia kaget sich kalau aku ini Stella celebritis kesukaanya dan dream girl dia, dia juga shock kalau selama ini dia bicarakan tentang Stella didepan aku yang sebenarnya aku ini Stella. Hahahah akhirnuya tahu juga...

Lalu kita semua kumpul. Ada yang main bola voli ada yang berkompetisi bikin sand castle tapi ada juga main di laut. Kecuali Maria, Maria malah duduk dibawah payung sambil membaca buku muystery... Yah Maria suka baca buku mtstery mungkin Maria pintar karena baca buku juga.

_Many night we prayed_

_We no prove anyone could hear_

_We're like moving mountains long_

_Before we understood_

Setiap hari di rumahku aku berdoa sama Tuhan untuk melindungiku. Aku sadar kalau aku ini beruntung sekali masih hidup karena mungkin banyak orang lain meninggal atau bunuh diri satu dari sejuta orang atau lebih... Dunia ini memang seram.. Yah itu pendapatku mungkin orang lain ada pendapat lain... Tapi selama kamu punya teman dan ga menyerah kamu bisa sampai tujuan akhir hidupmu... Itu artinya hidup menuju sampai batas akhir...

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there's much to fear_

_We were moving mountains long_

_Before we knew we could _

Selama kita percaya pasti ada keajaiban. Selama kita punya teman pasti kita ga akan sendirian. Selama kita ga menyerah pasti dengan sedikit harapan kita bisa atasi apapun. Di dalam dunia kegelapan dan keterangan. Itulah yang aku percaya... Dan aku harap semua juga...

_There can be miracles, when you believe_

_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve_

_When you believe, somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

Mari semuanya berjuang untuk hidup... Apapun yang terjadi jangan menyerah tapi berpikirlah untuk jalan keluar dan doa sama Tuhan... Karena kamu ga cuman kamu aja masih banyak orang lain...

Life is a mystery

It's full of history

Sometimes is scary

And sometimes is happy

Life is like a maze

There are many ways

But u 'll be amaze

When good things are happening

Life is like a magic

Some people says it's a tragic

Some live happily

Other live sadly

Bersama kita bisa atasi ini semua... Berjuanglah! Aku selalu akan bersama kalian...

Author's note: hiks...hiks... Aku suka ch akhir ini biarpun short sekali... Aku harap kalian enjoy puisi ku dan lagu yang aku taru...

When u believe by Mariah Carey

Lean on me by Bill Withers

Ini ch akhir sampai jumpa...

Heheh dicerita ini ada pesan aku untuk kalian semua bisa tebak yang mana?


End file.
